Prisoners: Return to Hades
by Lastsyns
Summary: A retelling of Prisoners. After being sentenced by the Shadow Proclamation, the Doctor finds himself with no TARDIS, no sonic, and no help. Running into an old friend gives him a little peace but the planet is unforgiving and he may find that even with his knowledge that there is no escaping Hades
1. Chapter 1

By the end of the twenty-second century, humans had outgrown the small cluster of planets they called home within their solar system. With their population still expanding, they set off to find and claim new planets for their own, moving ever closer to the other species who watched them curiously. They didn't help as the human race settled on new planets, some untamable even for their ambitious hearts. No one expected them to last long, therefore, they took notice as, by the thirty-fourth century, they had claimed and settled more than a dozen new planets. Yet the humans weren't satisfied and the population continued to grow, expanding to astronomical numbers.

By the fifty-first century, these humans had spread out across their galaxy and were daring to venture into new ones. It was this that caused the rest of the species to finally take notice and realize the massive empire that the human race had built spanning many systems. They were no longer just a few billion people living on a small blue planet in an insignificant part of the galaxy but a force to be reckoned with and feared as they established they could survive even on the harshest of planets. While some, like the Doctor, had known for a while now that humans would be at the end of the universe others were also taking notice that the human race was one not to be messed with. That they would survive and fight on no matter how many times they were pushed back. Despite their late start into the universe, they now interacted, traded, and helped other species. Thankfully, for the most part, the humans learned to live peacefully with the others. Just like any other race though, there were a few who rebelled.

For those who were rebellious, many prison colonies were set up. Some of them were small, taking up a portion of the moon or an island on the planet the humans had claimed with the men and women separated in order to control the population of the prison. There were some colonies that were combined to save on space or because the people who imprisoned them didn't expect survivors. Many perished in the harsh environments but those who did survive turned the prisons into colonies of their own. The colonies were unforgiving to the weak and children born in them had to grow up fast in order to survive. It was because of these prisons that some of the worst killers the universe had ever known emerged. They were the children who grew up often only knowing a life of pain and fear. To control these prisoners another prison was founded. This prison was different than all the rest.

Orbiting a dying star on the far reaches of the galaxy an impossible planet was discovered. They named it for the Greek god of the dead and Hades soon became the place where the worst male criminals were sent and forgotten. for while it was sometimes possible to return to a normal life when your sentence was complete in the other colonies one fact still remained. No one ever left Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor felt that it may have been a compliment when he was dropped off on the destitute planet after the Shadow Proclamation finally caught up with him. He had been on the run from them ever since he refused to take them into war against the Daleks when the Earth had gone missing. It was his own crimes against the universe and time though that landed him in prison. He had become too cocky declaring that he was the Time Lord Victorious. He was above the laws of time that governed the universe and nobody could stop him. During his reign of terror, he had ruined a woman's beautiful legacy, changed history for what he felt was the better and brought down tyrant kings before their times. Now, here he was stranded on a small planet on the outskirts of a large solar system.

The planet had an artificial atmosphere that kept its inhabitants alive but did very little to sustain their lives. The sunlight was not existent as the star was too far away to warm the planet leaving it in complete darkness regardless of the time of day. While the artificial atmosphere kept the people there from suffocating to death, it did little to warm the planet beyond the freezing temperatures that caused many to die within hours from hypothermia. Not that anyone cared as the prison ships would drop there prisoners wearing nothing but a pair of brown slacks and a brown shirt that did little to protect the prisoners from the cold. The Doctor could have easily rambled off the statistics but he was determined not to be one. He would be the first one to get off this planet and back to his TARDIS. He just didn't know how. He had no suit, no sonic and no hope. Yet, that had never stopped him in the past and he wouldn't let it now.

As his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, he looked out over the barren planet seeing no one. There were no bushes, no trees, not even the cry of an animal to let him know that he wasn't alone. In fact, he could see nothing beyond the bright stars that shown overhead letting him know that he wasn't blind. He stared longingly at the stars a moment, wondering if he would ever travel among them again. All his life he had those stars and even now, they gave him comfort despite the dire situation he was in. Turning his attention once more to the landscape in front of him, he strained his eyes looking for even a glimmer of light that would let him know someone else was nearby. It was times like this that he wished he had his sonic, but that too had been taken from him. As a prisoner, he had no rights to the technology that the rest of the universe took for granted. They expected him to die on the planet after all, so what did they care if he had a light to find his way by. It didn't matter that it could have also told him whether or not there were people in the distance or if he needed to take shelter from a storm before it approached. He felt lost without his sonic to guide him but regardless he had to make a decision quickly as standing here at the drop site was not the best solution. Here he was out in the open and exposed. He couldn't see and therefore couldn't stop someone from attacking him. If he was going to survive long enough to escape the first thing he needed to do was find shelter.

He didn't want to head in just a random direction as he wasn't sure where the other prisoners would have headed. He had to be wary of them as not everyone who was placed on this planet were just killers. Some of them had used their intelligence to build devices that destroyed entire cities or worse. They too would know how to survive the harsh landscape and many were also clever enough to manipulate others into following them. He took a deep breath, regretting it immediately as the cold air filled his lungs. It was low in oxygen and made him feel dizzy for a moment causing his respiratory bypass to try to kick in. He stopped it as he didn't know when or if he would need the precious oxygen it would supply him. He was just going to have to remember to breathe normally if he was going to survive. Adding that to his list, he chose a direction and cautiously began to make his way forward.

Even being a Time Lord, he had trouble judging time as he walked through the barren landscape. The planet didn't seem to move beneath his feet and there was no sun or moon to indicate the time of day. He concentrated on just putting one foot in front of the other, feeling no better than an ape. He wondered briefly if this was why humans always seemed to be complaining about the time. Normally, he would just laugh at them as on any other planet he always knew the time without looking. Now, he finally understood as it seemed that he had walked for hours before he finally saw something in the distance but he had no way of knowing how much time had actually passed. He continued to be cautious as he moved forward listening for the sound of anyone approaching him in the dark landscape. As he drew closer he figured out it was hills that he was seeing. He could see dim lights dotting them that indicated fires were burning. He thought about turning back, but by doing so it would mean certain death unless he quickly found a food or water source. He had no other choice but to continue forward and hope that he was able to take shelter with the others.

He was cautious about approaching and as he drew closer he saw that he was right to be wary. From his current position, he could see that the hills were in fact sparsely populated. The hills were filled with men, moving about their lives in this bleak environment. He got as close as he dared before ducking down to observe them, trying to get a count of just how many men were out there. He counted at least fifty of them moving around but he couldn't be sure if he was right as it was hard to make out any distinguishing features from his viewpoint and he didn't dare get closer yet. He didn't want them to notice him yet as he watched them working and going into caves that dotted the hills. Some of the caves had makeshift doors on them protecting its owner from the environment. What surprised him more, though, was that some of the other caves seemed to have bars on them. The prisoners had to be keeping their own prisoners in those caves and he wondered what kind of crimes they could have committed to be considered dangerous enough to lock up.

As he observed, he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see that men were closing in on him as they headed back to the caves. He looked around quickly seeing that there was nowhere to hide and he couldn't run without being seen. Still crouched down, he tried to move slowly out of the way of the men but it was too late. The men were close enough he could make out their features. They were all humanoid with dark hair wearing the same dark outfits that indicated they were prisoners as well. As he moved slowly watching them, he saw one of the men motion to the other. The man pointed to his eyes and then pointed to the landscape. The Doctor tried to remain calm as he realized that the man was staring right at him. Standing up quickly he raised his hands showing them his empty palms as he moved closer to the men.

"I mean you no harm," He called out as he approached. The men carried makeshift spears and they held them out threateningly as they came towards him. He stopped just out of reach of the spears staring them in the eyes. He had faced Daleks, Cybermen, and things people only saw in their nightmares. One thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't afraid of a few men with spears. Still, he kept his hands raised as they encircled him. They spoke to each other in a language that he didn't understand and he didn't have the TARDIS to translate for him. He frowned at them.

"I'm so." Was all he got out before a man stepped quickly forward and a fist hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Prisoners do not speak," the man stated in English this time. He hit the Doctor again and his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor didn't know how long he was out for before he woke with a start. His face was sore and somehow he felt even colder than before. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying once again in a dark place. It was impossible to see anything but putting his hand down revealed that he was, in fact, laying in water. He was careful as he moved, using his hands as a guide he felt around trying to get a sense of where he was. He quickly figured out that he was in a small room that while long wasn't tall enough for him to stand fully upright. It was also too short for him to hold his arms out wide. Moving towards what he was hoping was the front, he found bars blocking him from escape. He sighed as he figured out that he was in one of the cells he had seen. He wasn't able to find a way out of the cell so instead he focused on getting off the wet ground and trying to find a dry place that he could sit on so that he could hopefully dry off a little. The wet clothing in the cold environment would cause him to suffer from hypothermia even faster and he wanted to avoid dying before he was able to get off this miserable planet. He couldn't find a dry spot, though, and he tried not to think of the of the reason why as the room stunk of urine as well as feces. Trying not to focus on the smell, he stood and moved once more to the front of the cell.

"Why have I been placed in your cells?" he asked a man standing guard. The man continued to stare forward ignoring the Doctor. In his hand, he held a large stick with a point on one side. "If I broke one of your laws, I demand to be told which one." Yet again, he received no answer except for the man moving his arm to hit him directly in the stomach with the dull end of the stick. Stumbling back, he put his arm across his stomach as he fought not to get sick. Still holding his stomach he moved away from the bars to the very back of the cell. He braced his back against the muddy walls as he knelt down sitting on his heels to keep his body out of the mud. In pain and alone, he couldn't help feeling sorry for himself. Even if he had caused himself to end up on this horrible planet, he just wanted to go home. He closed his eyes wishing he was back in the comfort of his TARDIS. She was too far away for him to feel and his head felt empty without her singing to him. She had not only been his friend as well as his home but she had also saved his life many times over the years and now he didn't know if he was ever going to see her again. He knew that despite the dire circumstances that he couldn't give up hope that he would. Giving up hope would mean his death and he wasn't ready to regenerate yet.

"He never answers," A small voice whispered from the darkness. The voice sounded young, too young to be one of the hardened criminals that were supposed to inhabit this planet. Confused, he opened his eyes turning his head towards the voice. He carefully ran his fingers along the wall finding a small gap that separated the cells. "You're lucky if all he did was hit you in the stomach. I suggest if you don't want him to stab you next time, that you remain quiet and not ask any more stupid questions."

"I just want to know why I am in the cells. If I have broken a rule I want to know," The Doctor stated keeping his own voice just barely above a whisper. The man laughed.

"What rules?" the man scoffed. "Don't you know that everyone here is a criminal."

"You sound like you don't believe that," the Doctor stated.

"And you do. Some of us are innocent but it doesn't matter because innocent or not we will die on Hades just like everyone else," the man answered. He took a deep breath in letting it out with a sigh. "Listen, the only reason you are in this cell is that you're new to the caves. If you're lucky they will decide to kill you quickly and that will be the end of it."

"And if they don't?" The Doctor asked.

"Pray they do," He stated before moving away. The Doctor moved closer to the gap looking through it to try to see the young man. The darkness though made seeing anything impossible

"I'm not afraid," The Doctor told the man confidently.

"Then you are foolish," the man answered before going quiet again. Realizing the conversation was over, the Doctor sat back once more. He tried to keep his mind busy trying to come up with ways to escape and when that didn't work he switched to thinking of equations to fix the TARDIS but he was bored. He wanted to leave the cell and run. Even though this planet was his prison, it was also a new place to explore. He was eager to get out of the cell and learn what the planet had to offer. His thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from the young man's cell. He looked through the gap as the screaming was abruptly cut off. He ran to the front of the cell trying to look out. He couldn't see anything in the darkness but shadows moving away from the door. Two larger men were supporting a third thin man that was hanging limply between them.

"Leave him alone," he called out. He was rewarded for his trying to protect the man, but a sharp point jabbing into his stomach. He cried out in pain as he grabbed his stomach, feeling the sticky warmness of blood. He pressed down hard on the wound, trying to keep from crying out again as he tried to stop the bleeding. Getting the message, he stumbled back again to the end of the cell sinking once more down onto his heels. Releasing the wound with one hand, he carefully felt around it finding the wound deep and painful. In normal circumstances, it would need to be sutured but he had the feeling he would just be stabbed again for asking for medical care. With no way to clean or care for the wound he just had to hope that his robust immune system would keep it from getting infected or worse. Trying to distract himself, he once more closed his eyes picturing himself back on the TARDIS. He could almost imagine the feeling of the warmth she provided him but it wasn't enough to permeate the cold he was feeling and just made him feel worse when he opened his eyes again. He could feel tears prickling at the side of his eyes but he refused to show weakness.

He wasn't sure how much time passed as he sat in the back of the cell. The young man was never returned to his cell and the Doctor was positive that the man had been killed. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they came for him and he had no way to protect himself when they did. He tried to observe the changing of the guards and counted to himself how often they changed out. The times kept changing though and there was never a moment where someone wasn't guarding his door. Though he watched and prepared, he never saw an opportunity to escape. He was stuck in the cell on a planet called Hades and he was sure he was going to die here. The wound that the weapon gave him burned and the edges were hot with a growing infection. His stomach ached in hunger and pain. He couldn't remember another time that he was so cold, hungry and alone. He knew that he was feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't help it. He missed his companions and wanted more than anything to travel with Donna once more. Donna had been right from the start, he needed someone to stop him and without a companion, he had let his anger get the worse of him. Donna would be ashamed if she knew what trouble he had wrecked without her.

He looked up as torchlight lit his cell and saw a shabby looking man pushing a plate into his cell through an elongated thin gap. On the plate was a small portion of what looked like gruel. He hurried forward to take the plate as he was too hungry to worry long about the choice of food and used his fingers to scoop a little into his mouth. He immediately spat it out again as the food tasted terrible. No matter how hungry he was, he couldn't bring himself to swallow the vile stuff. Pushing the plate away he moved once more to the back of the cell as he continued to sit and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor soon learned that even though the planet was always dark they did follow a normal time schedule for night and day. The days were relatively quiet with prisoners going about their lives. He could hear them outside of the cells as they set up hunting parties, spoke of guard duties and managed the day to day life of the camp. Nights were another story though. Screams filled the camps as people begged for their lives. Some of the screams were cut off abruptly while others screamed until their voices went hoarse and horrible rasping replaced them. The screams made the Doctor wonder what they were doing to the people and filled him with fear as he tried not to think about when it would be his turn. He liked to think that he would be able to fight his attackers off but every day he was becoming weaker from starvation as well as the burning infection on his stomach. His lithe body was becoming skeletal and as nasty as the food was he had managed to force himself to swallow more than one mouthful in a desperate attempt to stay alive for just a little longer. It did nothing to stop the heat that radiated out from the wound causing him to feel warm despite the cold atmosphere and colder ground. He couldn't sleep in this horrible place for more than a few minutes at a time and his body was beginning to show his weariness despite his ability to go for days normally without resting for long. He wasn't sure anymore when he was sleeping as he leaned against the wall, coming to with a start as the screaming permeated his cell and his dreams.

He tried to keep his sanity as he attempted to ignore the screaming and find a way out of the cell he was kept in. Despite feeling like mud, he found quickly that his cell was surrounded by rocks beneath the surface. It didn't stop him from trying to tunnel his way out until his fingers were raw and bleeding. Still, he tried to dig on, desperate to find a way out of the cells before he became the next victim. He had to fight for every millimeter he gained but he still held on to the hope that he would escape. That was until one night there was a change.

He was digging in the back of his cell when the sound of drumming filled the camp. For the first time since being isolated, firelight lit his cell causing him to squint against the brightness. He blinked several times as he looked down seeing inside his cell for the first time. The muddy wall was streaked with his blood but the rocks still stood out clearly from the mud. There was no way to get past the large rocks but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Curious about what was going on, he stayed against the side of the cell and out of sight as he crept slowly forward to the front. Looking out into the brightly lit encampment for the first time, he saw that there were almost one hundred men. They were holding cups celebrating in the firelight as what looked like a deerlike creature roasted over the open flame. A short way from them he saw several men gathered around someone that was down on their hands and knees. He turned his eyes quickly away as he realized what they were doing to the man. He instead watched the other men move around the camp, obviously becoming drunker as their cups were refilled and the roasting meat was served. He felt his mouth watering wishing he could have just a taste after only having the horrible gruel for the last while. His stomach growled and he tried to ignore it as he watched on.

As the night went on, the screaming once more started. Now he could see several men being dragged out their cells. They all looked as ragged and sickly as he imagined he looked. They fought as the men attacked them but they were quickly overwhelmed by the drunken men. He felt helpless to stop the attacks as the men were beaten and whipped as they screamed in pain. He looked away briefly as he took in the bars covering his cell. The bars were thick and he wouldn't be able to break them even if he was healthy. He started to back away, hoping silently that he wouldn't be the next one chosen when he heard a familiar voice.

"Please not again," the voice begged. As much as he wanted to retreat he couldn't do it. He moved forward again as quickly as his weak body would let him. He hadn't heard the voice in years but it was one that he would never forget and someone that deserved more than to be trapped on this planet for the rest of eternity. For just a moment, though, the screaming took him from Hades to a small ship that floated above a destroyed Earth. The Doctor sat chained to a wall helpless as he watched his once friend torture the man that had tried to protect him.

"I really don't know why you love these humans Theta. Especially, this one in particular. He is a nothing but a freak and just the sight of him makes my skin crawl," The Master seethed. He ran his knife slowly down Jack's side making him scream in pain again. Sweat and blood ran down Jack's forehead before disappearing into the blindfold that covered his eyes. "But if you care for him that much all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."

"Hmm," The Doctor cried out around the gag unable to form the word as the Master smiled at him.

"You hear that Jackie boy. He wants this to happen. He wants you to suffer for being the freak that you are," The Master whispered in his ear.

"Go to hell," Jack moaned still being defiant to the end.

"You first," The Master replied as he drove the knife deep into Jack's chest. Snapping back to the cells the Doctor grabbed onto the cell door.

"Leave him alone," he called out as loudly as he could, not thinking about the consequences. For his concern, he was hit in the stomach with the blunt end of the stick again, but it didn't deter him. "Why are you hurting him? What has he done to you?"

"Quiet," a voice in one of the adjacent cells hissed at him, but he ignored him as he was hit with the pointed end of the stick this time. It was a warning shot as the stick just grazed his skin. He should have heeded the warning and disappeared to the back of his cell again, only he couldn't. While he knew that Jack would come back to life after the men were done with him, he couldn't let the immortal suffer night after night. He no longer cared about saving himself as he focused on rescuing the Captain.

"I demand to speak with whoever is in charge." He was promptly stabbed in the leg this time with the pointed end of the stick. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground with the stick still stuck in his leg. The guard calmly reached into the cell and pulled the stick out before turning back towards the events. The Doctor pushed himself shakily to his feet again holding onto the bars. He knew he was going to pay but he had to stop the activities that were happening in front of him. Not just for himself but for Jack. He didn't believe for one moment that Jack deserved whatever torture was befalling him on this planet. Jack's screaming was abruptly cut off and for a moment the Doctor was silently grateful that he could no longer hear Jack's suffering even if he knew that they had just killed him.

"You are all cowards. You can't even fight the men until you have starved them making them weak," The Doctor called out. He wasn't surprised when the guard turned towards him. He swung the stick through the bars but the Doctor saw it coming. He grabbed the stick before it was able to hit him. The guard easily wrenched the stick out his grasp before he could use it, stepping away from the Doctor's view.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed," a soft voice asked.

"I'm trying to do what is right," the Doctor answered.

"Your funeral," the man responded as the guard returned with several men.

"Grab him," the guard told them. He readied himself as the cell door was opened. He tried to fight the men but he was quickly overwhelmed as several men came into the cell. They beat him, knocking him to the ground before two of the men grabbed his arms.

"You are making a big mistake," he hissed trying not to show his fear as he was forced out of the cell. The men didn't stop nor listen to him as he was thrown on the ground near the fire. He barely managed to stop his face from slamming into the ground as his body jolted in pain. He was now among the men who had been chosen to die that night and next to him a man was covered from head to toe in cuts. The man was barely breathing and the Doctor could tell it was only a matter of time before he took his last. He didn't have time to react before the sound of whip cracked through the air. He screamed in pain as the whip cut across his back. He tried to move away as he was hit over and over again. There was nowhere to run through and he was already weakened from his time on the planet. He cried out in pain struggling to get away until finally the pain and loss of blood became too much for his body to handle and his world went dark.

When he opened his eyes again he was lying on the same spot. The camp had gone quiet as it was now late into their night and most were asleep. They cared little for the men they had abused. The Doctor wondered how many of the men were still alive and would still be alive come morning. He wondered if the alive ones would then be killed outright or if they would be drug back to the cells to suffer the punishment another day. How he wasn't sure and he really didn't want to find out. He just needed to get away from the camp before they noticed he was still alive. His back burned as though he were laying on top of hot coals and his leg was throbbing painfully. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he used his good leg to push himself forward clawing with his bleeding fingers into the ground desperate to get away. Beside him, the man who was covered in cuts had stopped breathing and he could see others laying just as still in the dying firelight. The Doctor felt his anger rise but it fueled him to move again. He fought to get away even if he doubted that he would be able to make it to the edge of the encampment before the others woke up.

"I've got you," A voice whispered. He felt a hand on his arm and fear filled him as he wondered if this was the end.

"Please leave me alone," The Doctor found himself begging. Would the man kill him or return him to the cell to die of his wounds in the muddy darkness.

"We have a camp away from this place. We can take you to it or you can return to their cells. It is your choice," The man informed him. He didn't know if he could trust the man, but he knew he couldn't take another beating like the one he received tonight. Unable to physically fight the man, he turned his head to see a man dressed all in black kneeling next to him. The man was clean shaven and didn't look like he belonged in the caves. He nodded hoping that he wasn't signing his death warrant in the process. The man didn't try to move the Doctor right away as he left his hand almost comfortingly on his shoulder. The Doctor saw him motion towards someone and he moved only his eyes to see another man coming over to him.

When the man reached them, he knelt on the Doctor's other side putting his hand on the Doctor's elbow as the other man adjusted his grip. Together the two men pulled him to his feet forcing him to stand on his sore body. He couldn't help the cry of pain as he stood and the man hushed him. He was pulled between them as they made him walk quicker than he was able to between them. He fought not to pass out from the pain as he was hurried across the open field and away from the camp. As they moved he saw Jack lying near other men who were dead. He could also see other men searching the camp. They ignored Jack though as the Captain writhed in pain from the cuts on his body.

"He is alive too," The Doctor informed the men his voice soft and hoarse from screaming. The men stopped and one turned to see Jack. He too ignored the Captain as he started to turn away heading towards safety once more.

"The whore stays," The man told him firmly.

"Please, he has saved me in the past. I can't leave him," The Doctor begged softly. The men continued to walk ignoring his pleas. "Please, he can help you. He is a good man and I am sure he doesn't belong here."

"Like you?" the man asked.

"Yes," The Doctor answered looking the man in the eyes. The man motioned to his partner and once more the two of them paused.

"Everyone who comes to our camp is required to help, tell me what benefit you would bring us if we let you stay?" the man wondered.

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor started.

"We need a doctor," the second man told the first interrupting his speech. Their last doctor had died several weeks prior and they had yet to find anyone who could fill his spot. The Doctor didn't correct the men that he wasn't really a doctor but the Doctor as he saw hope of getting out of the caves.

"Yes, but we don't need a whore," The first man answered.

"He isn't just a whore. He too has been trained in medicine and he could help me tend to your people," The Doctor begged hoping he was getting through to them as he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain conscious. His body burned in pain and every step they took was agony. Even now they were stopped his body threatened to give out on him. Neither of the men answered him right away as they considered his words.

"If I find out you're lying to me, I will return both of you to the caves myself, is that understood?" the man questioned.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. Finally to his relief, the man in charge snapped his fingers and pointed to Jack. Two men grabbed Jack roughly hauling him after them as he struggled against them. The Doctor felt the men pull on his arms as once more they set out to their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor didn't know how long they walked for as he fought to remain conscious as he was drug between the two men. Still, he would find himself waking up as he was pulled along, unsure how long he had been unconscious as the dark landscape never changed. The men didn't seem to notice as they pulled him along at a brutal pace, trying to get as far from the caves as possible before the men woke and noticed their prisoners were missing. They would give chase, they always did but they never ventured far from their caves as wandering could mean certain death as the harsh land quickly claimed anyone who became lost.

While he was awake, the Doctor made an effort to walk with them even as his leg though gave out on him every other step and his back and body were in agony from the beating he had received. He was also weak from lack of nutrition and water. As much as he had wanted to escape the caves and Hades, his body was so abused that he wanted to just give up. He wanted to tell the men forcing him along with them that he was done and let the men leave him to die in peace. Yet, he pushed himself to keep putting one foot in front of the other as he told himself just one more step. Then one more step after that never quite giving up. Only it wasn't for his own sake that he moved on, but for Jacks. It was only the fact that if he gave up or didn't go with the men that Jack would be forced back to the encampment as well. So he stumbled along with them hoping that he hadn't sentenced the two of them to certain death.

The Doctor turned his head slightly away from the two men to look for Jack. He could just make him out in the small group and was relieved to see that the Captain was still coming with them even if he was fighting the two men that were holding him. No one was offering him reassurance as they held his arms dragging him backward along with them and despite his fighting the men continued to drag him along as if he were a doll. With the knowledge that Jack was still with him, he tried to force himself to walk faster as he turned to face forward again. His leg gave out completely and he lost his footing as he cried out in pain and frustration. The men didn't even take notice, ignoring his stumbling and cries of pain as they forced him to continue onward. He tried again managing to get his feet underneath him but he only made it two steps before he stumbled again and his world went dark.

"Let's set up camp here," a voice near him called out penetrating the darkness. He forced his eyes open as the group finally came to a stop in a small clearing. It was obvious that they had used it before as the area was surrounded by small mounds with only a single entrance in. In the center, a large fire was lit giving the circle light as well as warmth to the people nearby. The men carefully set him down near one of the low mounds where he could just feel the warmth of the fire. Still, he found himself shivering from the cold as well as the pain that rippled through his body. His back, though, burned as if he were laying in the fire itself and he just wanted to collapse to his side and try to hide in the darkness of sleep for just a moment of relief from the pain. Instead, he forced himself to continue to sit as he looked for the Captain. Relief filled him as he noticed that Jack was nearby laying huddled near a mound. Now that he wasn't being dragged by the men, he was no longer fighting as he lay shivering in the firelight. Determined to get to Jack, he laid on his stomach, pushing himself with his good leg as he clawed his way over to his once friend. It may have been a few yards away, but it felt as though he would never reach the Captain as he fought for every small movement forward. Jack didn't even look at him as he reached him then pushed himself between the mound and the Captain seeking comfort and safety.

"Jack, it's me," The Doctor whispered softly. He reached up and as gently as he could, moved a piece of hair off of Jack's forehead. Jack whimpered, turning his head away from the Doctor's touch, obviously expecting pain. The Doctor let his hand drop as his hearts broke for his once friend. "I know what they did to you Jack and how alone you must have been in those caves, but you don't have to be alone any longer. I am going to find a way to get my TARDIS back and get us off of this planet."

Jack didn't answer him, not that he expected him to as the Captain continued to stare blankly forward with his back to the fire. The Doctor laid his own head down, trying to rest as he wasn't sure when they would set off again or if his body would be able to handle the continued journey. He wished he had something to clean his wounds with and treat Jack but he wasn't sure if they brought anything with them. He also had to be careful with whatever he put on his own skin as medicines that were commonly used by humans would quickly kill him. Still, he had to do something to treat his back or he risked getting an infection and possibly regenerating and he didn't want to waste another body on this miserable planet.

He didn't know how long the two of them laid in pained silence together until he heard footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes with a moan, forcing himself to look towards the sound. A low groan escaped as he saw one of the men who had been helping to carry him approaching them. He hoped silently that they weren't moving again as he just wanted to rest.

"Eat," the man told him roughly as he leaned down holding out a piece of stale looking bread and a bottle of water to the Doctor. The Doctor reached out taking them both gratefully. He set them down on the ground beside him as he waited to be provided with provisions for Jack as well. Much to his disappointment the man just stood turning his back on them as he started towards the large group by the fire.

"Where is his food?" He asked as the man before the man could get too far away. The man paused turning to look at him.

"We see no reason why we should waste our food rations on the whore. If you truly know him then you know that if he starves to death then he will just come back," the man informed him with no emotion in his voice.

"Just because he can die and then come back doesn't mean he should. He is still human. He still feels all the pain that has been inflicted upon him," The Doctor hissed angrily.

"If you care for him that much, then you can share your rations with him. Just know this Doctor, when you become weak from starvation and can no longer contribute to the group then we won't feed you either," the man responded coldly as he turned once more to walk away. The Doctor glared at him as he left not bothering to call out to him because even if he didn't like the man's answer, he understood it as it was a cruel but necessary way of life on Hades. This was a prison planet and only the strong survived here. They didn't need to take care of a man who was foolish enough to share his rations with someone who didn't need them. Instead, they would focus on keeping those who could contribute and benefit their society alive while letting the weak die. He couldn't do that to Jack, though, so even if he was being foolish he was going to help his once friend.

Laying down again, he turned his attention back to the Captain. Jack was still staring away from him not caring as he opened the bottle of water first taking a small drink from it. The water was cold and though it had a strange taste to it he couldn't stop himself from taking another drink of the refreshing liquid. Forcing himself to not drink the entire thing, he moved the bottle to Jack's mouth. Jack didn't react at first until he tilted it against his lips letting the cool water wet them. Jack reacted immediately after that, latching on to the bottle as he took a large drink then another. The Doctor let him have a third mouthful before pulling the bottle away and placing it behind him. Jack tried to reach for it, wanting more but the Doctor stopped him. Reaching for the bread, he broke it in half holding it out to the man. Jack looked at the bread, then the Doctor as he licked his dry lips. He was hesitant as he reached out taking the small meal from him and shoving it all into his mouth as quickly as possible.

"You don't have to be afraid, Jack, I'm not going to take it from you," the Doctor whispered soothingly. Even if he wanted to follow Jack's lead and eat the bread quickly as his starving stomach growled at him, he forced himself to slowly eat his own portion breaking off small bites. The bread did little to fill him, though, but at least it was real food after having nothing but that horrible gruel. He finished his piece then gave them both a drink of water again. With his stomach fuller, he thought about closing his eyes and drifting off beside the immortal. Just being near the Captain made him feel safe on this forsaken planet, even if Jack was in no position to protect him if someone attacked them. He stared at Jack as he wondered how long he had been trapped on Hades enduring night after night of torture until he had arrived. If there was one thing the Doctor knew for sure, it was that Jack didn't deserve to be here. Even if he had made mistakes in the past, he was a good man and the way the others were treating him as a thing made the Doctor angry.

Needing to help Jack, he forced himself to sit up and focus on Jack's injuries for just a moment. He cried out as he moved, ignoring his own injuries as he carefully began to examine Jack. Do to the Atron energy that ran through his body past wounds and scars were no longer visible hiding all evidence of what he had been through. While he would heal again with no scarring, his pleas as the men hurt him let the Doctor know this wasn't Jack's first time being beat or whipped during their games. As carefully as he could, he ran his fingers along Jack's back feeling the abused skin. Jack whimpered in pain trying to squirm away from his touch.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised making gentle cooing sounds trying to comfort the scared Captain. When they reached their final destination he was going to have to find out if they had any medicine for Jack. For now, he grabbed the bottle of water again. Ripping off a piece of his torn shirt, he poured a small amount of the water onto it. Gently he tried to clean Jack's wounds but there wasn't enough water to do his whole back and he didn't want to waste what little he had left. Sighing with frustration he took another drink and allowed Jack one more. He then laid down snuggling closer to Jack for heat and comfort. He closed his eyes trying to rest his aching body as he tried not to think about the fact they would be moving soon. He left his eyes closed as he felt Jack shift slightly closer to him and then Jack's arm carefully wrap around his sore body.

"Are you really here?" Jack wondered his voice so soft that the Doctor barely heard him. Jack couldn't help but think he was just imagining the Doctor here taking care of him as he had thought of the Doctor often over the years. Except no one had ever been this kind to him since he arrived on this horrible planet. He was the immortal whore after all and they knew they didn't have to waste their time or rations on him as it was easier to let him die. They had quickly figured out that he returned back to life with no signs of his previous injuries so no one had bothered to feed him, give him water, or tend to his wounds without expecting something in return.

"Yes," The Doctor answered him, moving even closer. He forced his eyes open turning his head so that he could look at Jack. He was happy to see life in the Captain's blue eyes as he stared back down at him, even if there was a sadness in his eyes.

"I have wanted to see you again for so long, Doctor. Every night I hoped that you would come and take me away from this prison but not like this," Jack informed him his voice rough. He turned his eyes away from the Doctor resting his cheek on the Doctor's head.

"I know it doesn't seem possible Jack, but I promise you that I will get us off this planet," The Doctor responded as he let his own eyes drift shut once more.

"How?" Jack wondered softly. The Doctor didn't answer as he didn't know yet, but he wasn't going to let Jack rot on this planet for all eternity. He was going to save him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor felt as though he had just fallen asleep when he was shaken awake. The man wasn't gentle about it, causing every bone in his body to ache and his cuts to burn. He moaned trying to move away from the man's hands and in the process moving away from the heat of Jack's body into the cold air.

"It's time to get up. We are going to be moving soon," the man informed him, his voice was commanding but more gentle than the rude awaking suggested that it would be. The Doctor shook his head no as rather than opening his eyes, he moaned moving back towards Jack. He didn't care that the man was watching as he snuggled against the Captain trying to reclaim the warmth and comfort that he had lost.=

"I said get up," the man ordered. "We have to get moving soon."

"He's not ready to move," the Doctor informed the man as he finally opened his eyes.

"Then he stays behind," the man responded calmly. The Doctor glared at the man but it was obvious that the man didn't care. The glared deepened as the man threw another piece of bread at him hitting him in the head with it. He didn't bother to provide Jack with food again and the Doctor didn't argue it planning on sharing his as the man ignored his anger turning and walking towards the next sleeping man. The Doctor watched him briefly as the man leaned down shaking the man roughly. When there was no response he shook the man again before pushing him to roll on his back. It was obvious to the Doctor that the other man hadn't survived the night and his suspicion was confirmed when he was left laying on the ground. He couldn't watch anymore as he turned his attention back to Jack. He didn't know whether or not to feel relieved that Jack's body was still just as abused looking as when they drifted off to sleep. Though Jack had kept him warm and was still hot to the touch, Jack himself was sweating and shivering in the cold air. His body was wracked with fever and his skin flush. The Doctor leaned up seeing that Jack's back was red from infection and placing a hand on his back he could feel the heat on Jack's skin. Jack desperately needed medical attention but that wasn't something that they could find here and once they reached their destination he was going to be their doctor. Trying not to think about that, he leaned back as he reached out gently brushing the hair away from Jack's face trying to wake him. Jack didn't respond to him right away and the Doctor feared that it wouldn't be much longer before the immortal gave in to his injuries. Still, the Doctor wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it.

"Wake up Jack," he whispered. "I know you're hurting but we have to eat before it's time to move." Jack barely stirred as his breathing remained even. Out of the corner of his eyes, the Doctor could see the men picking up the camp. They were moving the men who hadn't survived the night to one side and the Doctor tried not to notice the growing pile. Over half of the men they had saved had succumbed to their injuries and they would probably lose more men before they reached their final destination. Knowing it was just a matter of minutes before they left, the Doctor tried again. He needed Jack to wake because one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to continue on to the village without him. He would rather face the unknown by staying in this hideout with the Captain then leave him behind. He leaned up kissing Jack softly on his forehead. "Please, Jack wake up."

"Doctor," Jack's voice was so soft that the Doctor barely heard him.

"I'm here Jack. I'm sorry, but you have to wake up now," The Doctor pleaded.

"Five more minutes," Jack moaned as he pulled the Doctor closer to him snuggling with him. He had been having a nice dream where he was back at Torchwood in his old room laying with the Doctor. The dream was still fresh in his mind and since his eyes were still closed in his feverish state he didn't realize where they were.

"Unfortunately we don't have them. Please, Jack just open your eyes for me so that they don't try to leave us behind," The Doctor begged of his friend. Jack opened his eyes revealing that the irises of his eyes were bloodshot making his blue eyes stand out even more. He tried to move, but he didn't have the strength to keep going and his arms gave out on him before he even made it up. The Doctor wasn't going to give up on him though. Groaning, he pulled himself to sit up. He held out his arm allowing Jack to latch onto it as he tried to pull himself to sit as well. It took several tries but somehow he made it. With them both sitting, the Doctor reached for the bread that had been thrown at him breaking it in half to share.

"You can have my portion, Doc," Jack informed him rather than reaching for his share. He felt weak and as if his body weren't quite his own anymore. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he died but unlike the Time Lord he could revive without any consequences. The Doctor, though, needed to eat if he wanted to survive long enough to make it to the village.

"You need to eat," The Doctor replied firmly as he pushed the bread into Jack's hand. Jack sighed.

"I'm not hungry," Jack lied as he tried to hand the bread back.

"Regardless you need to try to eat, Jack," The Doctor argued. He pushed Jack's hand back towards him rather than take the bread. Jack just held it in his hand as he stared out towards the fire. "Please, Jack."

"Alright," Jack agreed finally. He ate the small portion washing it down with another mouthful of water. They finished off the bottle as they ate their bread and the Doctor laid it on the ground next to them not sure what to do with the empty bottle. By that time the men in the camp were all on their feet getting ready to leave. The Doctor used the mound as leverage to push himself to his feet then reached down to take Jack's hand. Try as he might, he wasn't strong enough to pull Jack up to his feet as well as hold himself up. He stumbled almost falling on Jack.

"Just forget about me, Doc. Leave me here and go with them. I'll try to catch up," Jack told him as he set hopelessly on the ground.

"I'm not going without you, Jack. We've come this far and you can't give up yet. We are going to make it to the village together or not at all," The Doctor answered. Jack looked at him curiously but the Doctor didn't notice as he desperately looked around for anyone willing to help them. Thankfully one of the other men had noticed the two of them struggling and took mercy on them. He came over with one of his friends and together they pulled Jack roughly to his feet. The Doctor was in no position to support himself as he took off after Jack but he tried anyway. Soon another man joined him, helping him to stand and walk slowly. He soon was sandwiched between two men again as they set off once more towards the village. He was thankful they weren't dragging him again as together they walked. He could barely keep standing up, but he wasn't going to give up yet. Giving up meant that Jack would also be left behind and he wasn't going to let Jack suffer because he wasn't strong enough to reach the village. So holding his head as high as possible he continued to move forward.

As they walked across the barren wasteland it was hard to tell how long they walked for or how many miles they crossed. The group moved on at an unrelating pace, no longer concerned about whether or not the rest of them were able to make it as they hurried on. Those who died along the way were left where they fell and the Doctor saw more than one skeleton along the trail marking the way. He tried to remind himself that Hades was an unforgiving place and that they wouldn't have time to bury everyone who died as they traveled between the caves and the village. Hades didn't need help claiming the lives of the men who lived there and even without the help of the men at the caves, those trying to make it to the village could still die of exposure or because they were unlucky enough to get caught in a storm or lost.

Though the Doctor had hope that he would be able to save himself and Jack, he didn't put much faith into the notion that they could escape without help. Only he didn't want to give someone else false hope that he could save them from this horrible planet. Hope was a fragile thing on Hades and the men he enlisted to help him wouldn't put much trust in him. They would follow him if they believed he could help them off the planet but if the Doctor died he would be just one more statistic. The Doctor though had no plans of dying. He had lived through so many things in the past that should have killed him, including the death of his own people. He wasn't going to let the prison planet be the end of him. He just had to force himself to put one foot in front of the other and keep moving. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, that he was going to pass out again regardless of whether or not he tried not to, he finally saw the outlines of lights in the distance.

The other men whooped and hollered happily as they picked up their pace eager to get to what they now considered home. The lights gave him the strength to keep going and as they drew closer he could see outlines of buildings against the dark sky. He looked towards where Jack was still being carried between the two men and knew that they were almost there. He wasn't sure how, but somehow they had made it to the village. As they grew closer the buildings took on a more defined shape and he could see that the homes weren't carved out of hills like in the other colony but built from clay bricks. They formed a small town that had been built into the barren wasteland of Hades.

Entering the main gates of the village he could see that there were more differences than just the way the buildings were made because unlike in the caves, the people tried to make a life here. Their village had small shops that lined the main street with both men and women tending to them. Also, much to the Doctor's surprise, there were children running around playing in the fire lit streets. The children were covered in dirt with messy hair and no shoes on their muddy feet. Their ripped clothes were too large for them as they had been made from old uniforms of adult prisoners.

"What are women and children doing here?" the Doctor asked in confusion as he watched them. "This planet was established for men who were killers and the worst of the humanity."

"That may have been the truth at one time," one of the men supporting him answered. "But over the years kings and rulers have sent people here who were just in their way or disagreed with them. I know because I was one of them. The prince wanted to marry my wife and I wouldn't let him. He banished my daughter and I here so that he could claim my wife for his own. My daughter was only an infant at the time and because of his actions, for three years now she has lived without the sun."

"I will help you to get her off this planet," The Doctor told him and the man laughed not believing him. Regardless of whether or not they belonged on this planet, no one escaped Hades.

"No one leaves Hades," the man answered.

"I will," the Doctor disagreed even if at the moment he didn't know how he was going to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite how tired and sore he was, the Doctor tried to look around as he was led by the men to a small one-roomed house on the edge of the village. Other men were being led to similar houses that lined a single road. He could see Jack standing between the two men helping him, not far away but unlike the others, he wasn't being placed in any of the temporary homes. Instead, they stood there waiting for their orders as the door to the temporary home the Doctor was staying in was opened. Looking inside, the doctor could see a single room with a small bed, a table with two chairs, a couple of cupboards and a little nook in the wall with a fire. Next, to the fire, there were a few pieces of wood to burn and the Doctor wondered briefly where the wood had come from as he was helped inside.

"This will be your house until you have been given your official job assignment within the village. Then you will be placed near other workers who share similar tasks or in your case Doctor, you will be given living quarters that are attached to the clinic," the man informed the Doctor. The Doctor nodded showing his understanding as he stood in the room. The men released their grip on him and he tried to remain standing on his own even as his legs threatened to give out on him. He wanted more than anything to just collapse down on the bed and sleep but he couldn't until he knew that Jack was being cared for as well.

"Where is Jack going to stay?" the Doctor asked the man.

"The whore has not been given a home, nor will he be given a job assignment. We will discuss what to do with him in the morning, in the meantime, he will be allowed to sleep in the alley between the homes," the man answered.

"I won't allow you to treat him like he is nothing. If you refuse to give him a home for the night or within the village then he is going to stay with me," the Doctor informed the man trying to let the oncoming storm show in his eyes. He wasn't sure how well it was working as the man didn't seem the least bit intimidated as he continued to stare him in the eyes.

"We thought you might say that," the man answered. He didn't argue the Doctor as he turned his back on him going to the door. He motioned to the men standing a short way from the home and they brought Jack into the house dumping him onto the bed. The Doctor slumped into the chair as the men left closing the door behind them. He was grateful for a moment to rest after the hours of being on his feet, but he was also eager to get up and explore the small place that he would be staying in for at least the night. He was exhausted, though, and wanted nothing more to join Jack in the bed. Not even, his curiosity of why there were children and women on Hades was able to make him move from the chair as he fought to keep his eyes open. The only thing that did make him finally force himself to his feet, was the man lying near him. Jack groaned and then whimpered as he squirmed and rolled, trying to get his abused body comfortable on the bed. Realizing that Jack still needed someone to take care of him and there was no one else made him push aside his own exhaustion to care for the immortal.

At the end of the bed, there was a small clay box that he bypassed and headed for the cupboards beside the fire instead. Inside the cupboard, there was a meager amount of bread. It wasn't enough to satisfy one man and he was going to have to share the small amount between the two of them. Also in the cupboard, there were a few makeshift clay plates, a clay cup, and a single bottle of water. He poured Jack a small cup of water bringing it over to the bed. Jack stopped squirming as he took the cup from the Doctor bringing it to his mouth. He spilled it down his chest as he drained the small amount quickly. The Doctor took a large drink from the bottle, then refilled Jack's cup before going back to look around the hut. He wasn't surprised when he found nothing of use. These huts weren't made for long-term use and he wasn't sure how many men had been through them over the years. He wasn't going to give up yet, though. He had turned towards the clay box when there was a loud knock on the door. He exchanged glances with Jack before going to answer it. It took him a long moment to get to the door and upon opening it, he found the same man who had taken pity on them previously standing outside the door. In his hands, he held two pairs of new clothes as well as a small clay bowl. Inside the bowl was a dark thick paste that looked as if it were made of clay as well.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked as he took the items.

"It is clay along with a few herbs in it. It will help the cuts on your back to heal as well as draw out the infection," the man answered. "I suggest you rest now because first thing in the morning you are to report to the leader for your official job assignment."

"And if I don't," the Doctor asked.

"Then you will be cast out and the whore will be returned to the men in the caves." The Doctor closed the door, not giving the man a chance to finish as he decided he didn't want to hear it. He laid the clothing on the chair, then turned towards the bed seeing that the captain's eyes were closed and his breathing had gone even. He was unsure if Jack had passed out or if he had just fallen asleep due to exhaustion. It didn't matter either way as he was still going to help his friend no matter what the other people in the village thought about him. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he tried to figure out how to apply the paste to Jack's back. Since he didn't know for sure what was in it, he didn't want to risk touching it and poisoning himself. Setting the bowl down a moment, he took off his torn shirt. He ripped off a small piece of cloth and wrapped it around his fingers making sure to cover all of the skin. He then dipped his fingers into the bowl getting a large amount to spread on Jack's back. He was gentle but Jack still groaned as his sore back was touched and tried to move away from the Doctor's hands.

"Easy now. I know it doesn't feel nice but this will make you feel better," the Doctor promised.

"K," Jack sighed trying to stay put despite the new burning sensation in his back. The Doctor spread a thick layer of the paste on Jack's back and then helped him to put a new shirt on to cover it. He didn't worry about his own injuries as he put on a new shirt as well before laying down on the bed in front of Jack. He wrapped his arms gently around the Captain seeking his warmth as he closed his own eyes and tried to rest. Despite not wanting to move, in the morning he would have a job to do. He just hoped they took his injuries into account or he would fail Jack and the others before he even began.

Jack didn't know how long he was asleep before his bladder woke him up. It had been awhile since he had to use the loo as he normally was denied water as well as any other kind of nourishment by the people who lived in the caves. As his mind came into focus, he realized that he was laying on a bed with a shivering warm body pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes to look down at the Time Lord that had saved him from the caves. While he didn't ever want to have the Doctor stuck on the planet with him, he was grateful he was there. The Doctor had shown him more kindness in the short time that they had been reunited than in the entire time he had been on the planet. While he knew this was a prison planet, that kindness gave him hope that there was a future and he could live and not just survive because he had no other choice.

He dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head, frowning as he realized how warm the Time Lord was. He turned his head so his cheek was on top of the Doctor's head feeling how the normally cool body was radiating heat. That concerned Jack as the Doctor's body was normally cool to Jack's touch and he worried that he was getting sick or developing an infection. Pulling himself carefully out of the Doctor's arms, he pulled his sore body slowly out of the bed trying not to hurt or disturb the Doctor any further. He could barely see anything against the dying firelight and he really didn't want to heat the room any further but he needed to be able to see. So going to the fireplace, he found a few smaller pieces of wood adding them in. He stoked the fire until the flames rose high enough to provide light to the small room. Turning back he could see the Doctor more clearly. The Time Lord looked pale in the light and lifting the back of the Doctor's shirt he could see the Doctor's abused bloody back. He felt guilty as he could still feel the clay caked on his own back and knew that while the Doctor had attended to his own wounds he cared little about himself. Needing to make it right, Jack stood again going to explore the room.

Starting with the chest at the end of the bed, he found a ratty thin blanket and a few stray pieces of cloth that could be used as washcloths. He pulled the blanket out and laid it at the end of the bed before continuing his search. He found a small bowl of dried clay sitting near the cupboards with the cloth still in it. He thought briefly about rehydrating it with water in order to use it on the Doctor's back. He dismissed the idea quickly as he saw the cloth sitting in the bowl. The Doctor had avoided touching it and Jack worried there was something in it the Doctor was allergic to. Not wanting to poison the Doctor, he moved on trying to find another way to help the Time Lord. Opening the cupboard he found the bottle of water the Doctor had used earlier. He opened it and took a large drink before retrieving the cup from beside the bed where he left it. He poured a small amount of the water into the cup. Kneeling down, he stroked the Doctor's hair trying to be gentle as he woke him.

"Doctor, it's time to open your eyes. I know you're tired but I need you to sit up so that I can tend to your back," Jack cooed at him. The Doctor groaned turning more into himself not wanting to open his eyes quite yet. He was absolutely exhausted still and he really didn't want to sit up.

"I just want to sleep," the Doctor whined. He wasn't sure why people kept waking him up rather than just letting him sleep like he needed to. It was rather rude of them.

"You need to be tended to first," Jack told him calmly.

"I'm fine," The Doctor moaned as he threw his arm over his head hoping that it would make Jack shut up and leave him alone. He groaned loudly as Jack took his arm moving it away from his head.

"Your back is a mess, sweethearts. I know you are tired but you can't just ignore the fact that you are hurt or you are going to die or regenerate. So just sit up for a minute and let me tend to your wounds like you did mine. Then we can curl up under the blanket I found and sleep," Jack tempted the Doctor trying to sound stern despite how weak he felt. The Doctor hesitated for a moment as he considered continue ignoring Jack before he rolled over onto his stomach. Hissing in pain as his sore leg and stomach met the mattress. He then slowly pushed himself up on to his knees then turned his sore body until he was sitting facing the wall. He didn't bother to sit straight but hunched over, obviously too tired to hold himself up properly. Jack moved so that he was no longer kneeling on the floor but sitting on the edge of the bed. He helped the Doctor to remove his shirt then picked up one of the cloths from the trunk dipping it into the water and touching it gently to the Doctor's back. The Doctor cried out in pain as Jack touched his back and Jack made gentle shushing sounds trying to calm him.

"Why did you get sent here?" The Doctor asked through gritted teeth as he attempted to distract himself from the pain in his back.

"I made mistakes," Jack answered vaguely not ready to talk about it. "Why did you get sent here?"

"I ran from the Shadow Proclamation. They wanted me to take the TARDIS into war and I refused," The Doctor stated. He sighed. "I deserve to be here, though. I also made mistakes, Jack. I tried to change a fixed point in time and by doing so ruined a woman's legacy. She had a beautiful history that ended with her death on Mars and inspiring others. Now, because of me, her legacy ends with her committing suicide on Earth." The Doctor didn't tell Jack that he had become the Time Lord Victorious. He felt as if he were invincible as he stood there in the snow. She proved he wasn't with the sound of the gunshot that echoed in the empty street. After that, it had been easy for the Shadow Proclamation to catch up with him. He didn't fight as they arrested him feeling as if he deserved the punishment. Had he known they were taking him to Hades, he would have fought harder to escape.

"Sorry," Jack told him as the Doctor hissed in pain and flinched away from his touch as he tried to clean a particularly deep wound. He put a steadying hand on the Doctor's shoulder forcing him to stay still as finished cleaning the infected cut. He rinsed out the rag moving on to the next cut before speaking again.

"Back when I was in the Time Agency, I was sent to the planet Fuego Verde. The Time Agency sent me to kill the crowned prince and princess in order to overthrow the Monarchy that had taken hold. The king had no other heirs and they hoped by killing them that an election could take place and the Time Agency could have one of their own men elected. I was chosen to go and back then, I didn't question why I just followed my orders like a good soldier. I was able to gain access to their home by lying to the prince and telling him I was a prince as well. The prince was naive and he believed my lies inviting me to the annual feast. It would have been simple to poison their food and have one of the many waiters or cooks blamed for the murder but the more time I spent with the family the more I liked them. They weren't bad people and I couldn't understand why the Time Agency wanted them dead. So, that night after everyone had gone to bed, I went to the prince's room," Jack began deciding to tell the Doctor the truth. He knew it had been hard for the Doctor to admit his mistakes and if he was willing to tell Jack the truth then Jack would do the same regardless of what the Doctor would think about him afterward.

"Does this end with a naked escape?" The Doctor interrupted him. Jack had more naked escape stories than anyone else he knew and even if they weren't all true he told them well.

"Not this time," Jack chuckled. "I did bed the prince and then held him as he drifted off to sleep. I still couldn't kill him, though. He was kind and no matter what the Agency thought, he was innocent. So I made a decision and that morning I told him the Time Agency's plans to kill him and his sister. He told his guards and they searched my possessions finding the vial of poison as well as a knife that the agency had provided me. They ordered my arrest but by that time I was gone. I fled both the planet and the agency and I tried not to look back. It wasn't until recently when I was traveling that I saw the prince again. He recognized me instantly and had me arrested. I was brought here for my crimes against the family." Finishing both his story and cleaning the Doctor's back. He picked the Doctor's shirt up from the floor and helped the Doctor put his arms into it. His back stinging painfully, the Doctor whimpered as he laid back down on the bed. He felt the bed shift and was grateful when Jack laid down with him being careful not to touch his back. Jack reached down, pulling the blanket up to try to keep them warm during the long cold night. He snuggled into Jack, but he was too sore to go back to sleep yet.

"Jack, why do they call you the whore?" The Doctor wondered as he had only heard the men call Jack the whore since his arrival. He felt Jack tense in his arms and knew he had struck a nerve with the Captain. He opened his eyes looking up at Jack as he stared at the wall behind them.

"I'd rather not say," Jack answered softly.

"I know it is hard, but I want to hear it from you, Jack. I don't blame nor do I judge you for anything that you did to stay survive here. Hades is an unforgiving place and the men here don't seem to like you. They will tell me what you did in order to try to separate me from you. I would rather hear it from you before that happens," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack remained quiet and the Doctor didn't push the conversation knowing that Jack would tell him in his own time.

"I don't want you to look at me like everyone else does," Jack finally admitted after a long moment.

"It won't change how I feel about you, Jack," The Doctor responded. He shivered as he tried to cuddle more into Jack for the warmth, but he was unable to get any closer. Jack moved his arms gently tightening the grip around him as he avoided putting pressure on his wounds.

"When I first arrived here, I accidentally found my way to the caves just like you did. They caught me and put me inside one of the cells. Back then, they intentionally killed the men they captured rather than just beat them and nightly I had to watch other's die knowing it would soon be my turn." Jack's voice cracked as he spoke the memories clear as once more he was back in his cell listening to the men scream in pain. No matter how tightly he plugged his ears, he could still hear them as they begged for the men to stop before their screams were finally silenced forever. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was left for days before they finally dragged me out of the cell and discovered that I can't stay dead. So it became a game for them a challenge almost. Nightly they would beat me, each competing to see how long could they keep me alive before I finally died from my injuries."

"I'm so sorry," The Doctor interrupted. Jack took a deep breath and continued before he lost the courage to tell the Doctor the rest.

"Eventually they decided that since I didn't stay dead, I didn't need to eat or drink either. One man tried to get me to spread my legs for them, insisting they would feed me if I did. I refused of course. I don't know how many times I refused and was either beaten or starved to death before I finally gave in," Jack whispered. The Doctor moved his arms, hugging him tightly even though it hurt both of them. He trembled with both pain and anger at what happened to his old friend. Jack didn't deserve to be imprisoned on this planet. He had defied the Time Agency's orders and told the prince the truth about why he was there. Once they were off this planet, he would make the prince answer to why he still felt Jack needed to be punished.

He stared up at Jack, seeing the tears in Jack's eyes. He hated seeing the Captain in pain and he needed to make it right. He needed to show Jack that he still felt the same way about him regardless of what happened. Leaning up he kissed Jack softly on the cheek. Jack pulled his eyes away from the wall looking at him with surprise. The Doctor smiled at him cheekily as he kissed him once more. Jack couldn't help but smile back as he held the Time Lord against him. He dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head, then snuggled him close as together they drifted off to sleep once more.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor surprised himself by waking up before Jack the next morning. Normally, he didn't need a lot of sleep but with how abused his body was he needed the sleep in order to heal. Tentatively he stretched out feeling the soreness in his back, abdomen, leg and the rest of his body. His fingers throbbed and his feet ached making him feel his years. He moaned as he curled back into Jack, not ready to quite yet to face the day. He wasn't looking forward to leaving the hut and receiving his official job assignment. He understood having to contribute to the community, but as much as he hated to admit it, any work at this point would be almost impossible for him to perform. Still, he would try for his and Jack's sake.

He moaned, again letting his eyes drift shut. Despite knowing he had to get up soon, he wasn't ready to forfeit the warmth that he was receiving from the thin blanket and Jack's arms. His relationship with Jack had always been a complicated one and he meant what he said that no matter what the Captain told him, it didn't change how he felt for him. He still loved Jack in his own way even if he never really saw them as a couple or saw a possibility for a relationship. He took comfort in the fact that Jack was always there whenever he needed him. Even on a destitute planet like Hades. He kissed Jack softly on the chest before he reluctantly opened his eyes again. Pushing back the blanket back he forced his sore body to move.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him sleepily as he got out of the bed. He looked over to see that Jack was watching him through one eye.

"I have to go see the Leader in order to get a job," the Doctor answered slightly amused. In different circumstances, the thought of working might actually be fun. He had even posed as a teacher several times before in order to gain access to the school or people he needed. He enjoyed teaching the children as they were inquisitive. They didn't care that he tended to ramble or repeat himself as he tried to figure out what to say. He also enjoyed imparting his knowledge to the younger generation and allowing them to see just how far behind they were from the rest of the universe. Only, now he wasn't going to be a teacher, but a doctor. He was positive that he could figure it out based on his own knowledge and keep the others in the village alive until he was able to find a way off this horrible planet.

"Come back to bed. I'm sure they would understand if you were late," Jack flirted with him.

"I don't think they would," the Doctor replied. He gingerly fixed his shirt and put on his beat-up shoes. He missed his converse but those would be a luxury on this planet. Instead, he was stuck with the same simple brown slip-on shoes that every other prisoner wore. He didn't look at Jack as he headed towards the door. "Wait here, I will be back as soon as I can."

"I know you have to go, Doc, but you need to at least eat something first," Jack informed him as he pulled himself out of the bed as well and went to the cupboard. He pulled out the last piece of stale bread that he had found the night before along with the rest of the bottle of water. He broke the piece of the bread in half and offered the Doctor his share. The Doctor hesitated before he took it from him. The two of them sat back down on the floor by the bed and ate their meager breakfast as they shared the water. The Doctor missed a hot cup of tea and vowed that he would figure out how to make it before they were off this planet. They didn't talk as they ate but just enjoyed each other's company for a moment each lost in their own thoughts. That moment was interrupted, though, by a knock on the door. The Doctor sighed as he finished his last bite of bread and took a drink of water.

"Just a moment," he called out as there was another knock that was louder this time. Leaning over he kissed Jack softly on the cheek. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him for a long moment.

"Be safe," Jack whispered before releasing the hug. The Doctor kissed him one last time, then used Jack's shoulder to help push himself to his feet and headed slowly for the door. He opened it not surprised to see the same man who had helped him yesterday standing there.

"It is time to report to the Leader in order to receive your job assignment," the man informed him. The Doctor nodded as he closed the door. Holding his head high, he picked a direction as he started down the street towards the Leader's house. "The leader's house is the other direction."

"Right, sorry," the Doctor answered automatically. He turned around and started to head in the opposite direction. He limped slowly past the man, not caring if he actually followed. The man though quickly caught up with him falling in step.

"I will be taking you to the Leader's home this time since it is your first time going there. In the future you will be expected to find his home on your own and report there promptly whenever you are summoned," the man offered. The Doctor nodded not answering him as they kept walking. "My name is Harris, by the way. I will be your liaison between you and the Leader until you are settled in the village."

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor responded.

"Do you have another name or do people just call you the Doctor?" Harris questioned.

"Just the Doctor," The Doctor answered feeling disappointed that the man didn't ask him Doctor who.

"I just hope you're as good at your job as the men hope you are. It has been awhile since we had a true physician in our village," Harris told him. He didn't answer as he wasn't sure. He would do his best to take care of the men and hopefully, with Jack's help save the ones who deserved it. Harris didn't seem to mind that he had gone quiet as they kept walking until they came to a house that was larger than all the rest. It had a clay fence out in the front of the building and a few other men and women stood in the yard waiting for the Leader. The Doctor joined the crowd as Harris stood towards the back. The Doctor could hear Harris talking to one of the other men who lived in the village, though what they were discussing was unclear. He tried to listen in as he waited for the leader but he could only make out a few words despite his excellent hearing. Giving up, he turned his attention back towards the large house watching for the Leader. It didn't take long for the man to appear and the Doctor wasn't surprised to see that the man looked like he had been in his fair share of fights. Scars covered the man's body and he had a particularly long one that ran in an arch from his eye to his ear over his shaven head. He looked at the men and women in the yard with disgust before beginning to call out assignments. The yard cleared out as the men scurried in different directions until only the Doctor was left.

"So you are the infamous Doctor," the Leader scoffed as he made his way over to him. "Don't expect any favors or leniency. Here you work for your home and food just like the rest of us. Is that understood?"

"Yes," The Doctor answered.

"Good. Harris will show you to your new home as well as the clinic," The Leader advised him. He started to turn away from the Doctor, but the Doctor stopped him.

"What about my friend, Jack?" The Doctor wondered.

"Who?" The Leader questioned looking not at the Doctor but at Harris.

"I think he means the whore from the caves," Harris answered.

"We have no use for a whore in the city. Especially not a male whore," the Leader spat in disgust.

"Jack is both smart and strong and more than just a whore. He has been a medic in several wars and would be able to assist me in the clinic. He could also benefit the village in many ways if you could find something for him to do," the Doctor argued on Jack's behalf. He knew Jack would get bored of being around their home all day and if they just allowed Jack to work it would give him something to do. Also by him working and participating in the village, it would double their food and water rations. While he didn't mind sharing and didn't usually eat much, he was concerned about the low water ration. He was also going to have to find a way to get potassium in his system or he risked becoming sick from low energy levels.

"I will consider it. For now, Harris will show you to your new home," The Leader said dismissively as he turned his back on the Doctor heading towards his home.

"And Jack?" The Doctor inquired.

"The whore may continue to live with you if that is what you want," Harris answered for the Leader.

"It is," The Doctor responded. He glared at the leader as he left the fenced area going over to Harris. He let Harris take the lead as he followed him to where two small buildings set connected to each other on the far end of the village. On one of the buildings, a small sign hung over the door with the word clinic carved into it in childish block letters.

"This is where you will be working and the other building will be your home. You will be expected to be at the clinic and ready for patients at all times during working hours from the tolling of the second bell to the third bell. After working hours, you are allowed to leave your home to explore the village but you must return to your home for the night by the last bell. Failure to do so will result in punishment," Harris explained.

"How many bells are there during the day?" the Doctor wondered.

"Five. There is the morning bell, the work bell, the end of the day bell, the warning bell to return to your home and by the last bell you should be in your home," Harris answered. The Doctor nodded. The bells didn't give him an idea of the length of his shift or how long they had before they had to be in their homes but at least it gave him a way to start figuring out the time. "Now, I need to return to my own home now. Do you have any other questions before I go?"

"What about our rations are those purchased from the shops at the front of the village?" The Doctor questioned.

"No, all food that is delivered is collected in a central location and then distributed around the city around mid-day along with your water rations. I suggest you hold on to part of your rations from the day before and eat the rest as breakfast," Harris answered. "As for the shops they are only open during non-working hours. At them, you can trade items there for new clothes, blankets as well as other supplies that you may need or want."

"If I am going to be a doctor I will need supplies to treat people. Are they provided or do I have to trade for those as well?" The Doctor wondered.

"They are provided within and you will be resupplied periodically," Harris responded.

"And when do you receive supplies," The Doctor asked. He wondered silently if he would be able to use the supply ship to sneak off of the planet. Once gone he could always bring the TARDIS back for Jack if they both couldn't leave at the same time.

"That's not for you to know," Harris answered. He bid the Doctor farewell as the Doctor entered the first building. Going inside he saw it was a small room with another larger room off it. The first room had a simple bench in it that ran the length of the wall and the Doctor determined it was the waiting room. Going into the second room, he saw that it had a simple bed step up. There were several shelves with supplies and he was surprised to see medication in them. He went over to the shelves looking at the assorted vials. There were basic pain pills, aspirin, and sedatives among a few other various herbs as well as dried leaves he didn't recognize nor was there any indication for what they were used for. He looked around briefly to see if there was a guide book but found nothing to tell him their uses. He did find a few more medical instruments but it was clear that he was going to be limited in his ability to help the people. The limited supplies once again reminded him that they were on this planet to die and little he could do would prevent that. Crossing to the small home, he opened the door letting himself inside. The house that he was given was larger than the previous one to show his new position within the community. Looking around, he found that not only did it have a separate bedroom, it also had a small kitchen with cabinets. There was no loo but out the rear window, he saw an outhouse sitting back from the house and he groaned at the thought of having to use it. He missed his TARDIS desperately but it was still better than the caves. Here, there was room to make a life, even if it would never be his home as he was determined to get the TARDIS back. Leaving the house, he retraced his steps in order to return to the small one they have they had been given for the night. Going inside he found Jack sitting alone on the floor.

"Grab whatever we have Jack we have a new house that we have been given," the Doctor told him.

"So what job did they give you," Jack wondered as he collected the little bit of firewood that they had remaining as well as the tattered clothing they had been wearing when they entered the village.

"I'm going to be the doctor," the Doctor exclaimed. Jack looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he continued to move around the room.

"I know that is your title Doc, but do you actually know how to be a doctor?" Jack wondered. A small pout formed on the Doctors face.

"I have picked up things over the years, Jack. I have read many books on the subject and I have also tended species periodically when they need assistance. I know enough to help these people and keep them alive," the Doctor informed Jack.

"Sorry," Jack told the Doctor realizing that he had offended him. There was nothing to carry the items they had in so Jack laid them on one of the shirts and made a bundle. Leaving the small dwelling the Doctor led Jack to the new one. Jack sat the bundle down in the kitchen area as he looked around. There was a makeshift couch in front of a clay table that didn't look that very comfortable in the main living area. Testing his theory, Jack sat down on it and realized he was right.

"Since there are two rooms now I could sleep on the couch while you take the bedroom," Jack offered trying to not overstep his bounds. Sure, he had enjoyed cuddling with the Doctor last night, but he didn't expect it to last. The Doctor would drift away just like he always did and leave Jack alone once more. He didn't look at the Doctor as he came over and sat down beside him. The Doctor's forehead furrowed as he sat on the hard couch. He turned to look at Jack in confusion as he was sure the couch was made with the same material as the house then covered with a blanket to give the illusion of comfort.

"I don't mind you sharing a bed with me," the Doctor mumbled so softly that Jack barely heard him.

"Strictly platonic, of course," Jack said. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Of course," the Doctor answered without hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

Curious about their new home, the Doctor moved around it slowly exploring. His leg was throbbing painfully but he tried to ignore it as he concentrated on staying on his feet for just a moment longer. He feared that if he sat down again he wasn't going to be able to force himself to his feet. Exploring the small home he found a couple of clay cups, two clay plates, and what he guessed was supposed to be a spoon but wasn't quite deep enough to be effective. There was a small stack of wood next to the fire but he wasn't sure how they managed to get the wood as there weren't any trees on this planet. He moved into the bedroom to look again at the bed. It wasn't any more than a stack of some sort of hay covered with a blanket that sat on the floor between a low clay wall to keep the hay in place. It was small and would require them to almost cuddle at night but Jack's warm body would be a welcome comfort on this cold planet. He chastised himself for the thought as he continued to explore.

At the end of the bed was another box that the Doctor opened. He was surprised to find extra blankets. He wondered how the last doctor had acquired them and why they weren't taken after he left or maybe it was after he died. The Doctor wasn't sure. Still he was grateful to have them. He closed the chest again heading back to the living room to find Jack still sitting on the couch. The Doctor couldn't see his face as his chin rested against his chest but the even breathing was a good indication that he was asleep. Normally, Jack didn't need much sleep but the Doctor doubted that Jack slept much the last few weeks and with his injured body he needed to sleep in order to heal. So the Doctor let him rest as he continued to move around the house. Near the couch, there was another door that he hadn't paid attention to before. Going over to it, he opened it to find that it separated the house from his office. He was happy to see it as it meant that he didn't have to spend his day inside the office waiting for patients. Instead, he could spend time with Jack and still know if someone needed his help.

He left the door open as he made his way back into the office and over to the supplies. He carefully examined each of the jars of herbs as he tried to find one that he could use to help his injuries. He finally found one that was safe for him to use that would take the heat out of his infections and hopefully calm his fever. He mixed it with a small amount of water and a bit of clay dust before lifting his shirt and applying it to the red skin on his stomach. It was hot to the touch and the cool clay felt good against the enflamed skin. He spread on a thin amount then applied it to his leg. He couldn't do his back by himself so he went back into the home he shared with Jack carrying the concoction with him. Going over to the couch he put his hand gently on Jack's shoulder shaking him softly.

"Hmmmm," Jack groaned as he reached up knocking the Doctor's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack but I need your help," the Doctor apologized. The captain groaned again as he lifted his head. He forced his eyes open blinking twice before placing his hands on the couch ready to push himself to his feet.

"You don't need to stand. I just need help putting this on my back," the Doctor explained. Jack nodded holding his hand out for the bowl. The Doctor took of his shirt turning so Jack could help him. Jack was careful as he spread the clay but the Doctor still hissed in pain as he pressed against his sore back.

"Should I come back later?" A strange voice asked from the office. The Doctor looked over to see an older man standing hunched over near the door that separated the house from his work.

"No. I was just having my friend help me with my back. I will be with you in just a moment if you want to take a seat in the next room," the Doctor explained. The man nodded and the Doctor watched him limp off. Jack finished treating his back and the Doctor pulled his shirt on again. He hurried to check on his very first patient and found him sitting slightly hunched over on the bed. It was clear to see that he had a bump on his back that prevented him from straightening fully. His breathing was shaky as he sat and before the Doctor could offer him any water to help, the man was coughing. They shook his body and stole his breath as he gasped for air. The Doctor reached for the bottle of water that he had used to wet the clay, using it to fill a small cup that was inside the office.

"Here drink this," The Doctor offered the man as he had a short reprieve from coughing. The man took it gratefully drinking the water quickly. He coughed again, then cleared his throat handing the cup back to the Doctor.

"Thank you," the man told him his voice hoarse sounding. The Doctor held up his hand in response as he used his other hand to set the cup back on the shelf.

"How long have you had the cough for?" The Doctor wondered as he tried to figure out if he had anything to help the man.

"Doesn't matter. I am here about my leg not my bloody lungs," The man answered crankily. He rolled up his trouser's leg to reveal a deep gash on his leg. The cut was obviously infected but besides cleaning it out and applying the herb mixture, the Doctor wasn't sure what else he could do for the man. There were no antibiotics in his medical supplies or anything else that would help the man's body combat the infection.

"How did you get that?" the Doctor asked in concern. He looked around for a clean bandage to put around the man's leg, but there was nothing he could use. Feeling more frustrated than before, he picked up the clay bowl adding more clay dust and herbs to the bowl. He added a little more water to moisten the mixture.

"In the mines," the man answered as though it was nothing and to him perhaps it wasn't. "Just need it cleaned up so I can get back to work."

"You need to put your leg up and rest," the Doctor informed him.

"If I don't work then I don't eat. I'm going to be dead soon anyway," the man replied sharply. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man as he continued. "Now don't you give me that look. Everyone on this god foresaken planet is going to die soon. If the infection in my leg doesn't get me, it will be the dust in my lungs or the lack of food in my stomach. That is if a collapse in the mines doesn't get me first. Until then I just need you to finish cleaning my leg up so that I can go back to work." The Doctor hated it but he did as the man requested. He cleaned his leg with a little water then applied the herb mixture so that he could finish his day.

"How long have you been on Hades?" The Doctor wondered as he tried to distract the man from the painful manipulation of his leg.

"I don't know. Seems like I have always been here," the man answered. The Doctor nodded. It was hard to keep track of time without a sun despite the bells that tolled each day. There were also no calendars or anything else that would allow someone to determine the length of their stay short of making a daily tally mark on the wall.

"I'm finished. I really wish you would rest for the day but since you can't, I want you to make sure that you clean the wound again tonight before you go to bed," the Doctor informed the man.

"I will," the man responded. The man then thanked him once more before getting to his feet and limping out the door. The Doctor watched him go feeling guilty that he couldn't help the man more. Deep down, though, he knew that the old man was right. Whether he lasted the night or died within the next week he was going to succumb soon to either the cough or the infection and the Doctor had no way to stop it. Needing company, the Doctor finally forced himself to turn away and go back into the next room where Jack was waiting. Jack looked up at him from the couch but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Groaning in frustration he turned to answer it.

"Here are your rations," an obviously pregnant young woman said. In her arms, she had a loaf of bread, a few apples and two bottles of water. Beside her another young man stood holding the rest of the food in several large bags that hung from his shoulder. The Doctor stared at her as he wondered where they had gotten apples from. "I need your old bottles to refill with water."

"Right, yes," the Doctor answered hurriedly snapping himself from his thoughts. He took the rations from the young woman and turned to set them on the couch and grab the bottles. Jack had heard her though and had already retrieved their empty bottles. He handed the young woman the bottle from the day before. The woman took it and put it in the sack around her own neck before starting to move on. The Doctor went to the door to stop her.

"Before you go how far along are you," the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," the woman replied softly as she put a protective hand on her stomach.

"You have to be getting close to your delivery date," The Doctor told her making his judgment on the size of her stomach.

"I am sorry sir, I must be going to her I have a lot to do," the woman said avoiding his question and starting to turn away.

"I'm the Doctor. After you finish your rounds, you should come by my clinic so I can check on you and the baby," the Doctor insisted. He didn't know what he could possibly do to help the woman. He didn't have the supplies or equipment that he needed, but he wasn't going to let the young woman or her unborn child suffer. She was another one who shouldn't have been on Hades in his opinion. He was going to find out why she was though and do his best to get her and her child off the planet as well.

"Doctor who?" she wondered.

"Just the Doctor," he exclaimed happily as he remembered how much he loved hearing that and hoped that it wouldn't be the last time. "And can I ask your name?"

"My name is Cadis," the young woman told him before turning to go on her way again. There were still people waiting for their rations and she couldn't rest or eat until she had finished her deliveries. The Doctor let her go, hoping that she would stop by again. Closing the door, he found that Jack had set out one apple each for them and a piece of bread. The Doctor sat down on the couch next to Jack and picked up his apple. He cleaned it off with the bottom of his shirt then took a large bite. The apple was juicy and sweet and the Doctor groaned in pleasure. Now if only he could have a cup of tea he would be set.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the afternoon was relatively quiet as word hadn't quite spread that they had a doctor again. That was alright with the Doctor, though, as it allowed him time to continue to rest his body in preparation for what he felt would become a busy clinic. During his short time at the clinic, he treated a few people for various cuts and scrapes they obtained during their daily lives. Majority of them could have been treated at home but they had no medications of their own forcing them to seek his help. While it allowed him to get to know the others in the village, it also frustrated him that wasn't able to help them better or send them home with treatments so they didn't have to continuously seek his help.

As the day drew to a close, two things quickly became clear. One was that he wasn't going to see the young woman again and the second was that Jack still wasn't going to be looked at as a member of their community. Neither one surprised him. While he hoped that the Leader would give Jack a job in the community or at the very least allow Jack to help him in the clinic he knew that the changes wouldn't happen in one day. The others saw Jack as a whore even if, just like everyone else, he was only trying to survive.

"That must be the day's over bell," Jack commented as what sounded like a gong rang across the small town. It echoed through the streets and the Doctor wondered why they hadn't heard it this morning. The only reason he could think of was that their utter exhaustion had allowed him to sleep through it.

"It seems that way," The Doctor agreed as he watched out the door of the clinic. Everyone was moving towards their homes or gathering to talk in the streets. The Doctor saw some people heading towards the front of the village where the little shops were located.

"Did you want to go to see what they have for sale or trade?" Jack wondered as he made his way to the door. The Doctor shook his head no. He didn't want to admit it but he was done and as interesting as the shops sounded, he was positive that he couldn't walk that far. He closed the doors, shutting down the clinic for the night before limping slowly to the couch. He collapsed down on to it happy to be off his feet. While Jack had spent most of the day resting, the Doctor had no choice but to keep working and Jack could tell he was hurting. Needing to take care of the man, he got a couple of pieces of bread and a bottle of water sitting down next to the aching Time Lord.

"Thank you," the Doctor mumbled as he took the bread from Jack. He brought it sleepily to his mouth taking a small bite.

"I think we should eat then go to bed early," Jack suggested. The Doctor just hummed as he took another bite of his bread. Finishing it, he stood again stretching. He moaned in pain as he felt the pulling on his back, abdomen, and leg. His hearts told him that he could make it to the small shops and explore only he knew in his mind that he was done. Jack was right and he should just call it a night. He yawned as he just stood in one place. "Need help, Doc?"

"No," the Doctor answered continuing not to move. Jack chuckled getting to his own feet. Making his way to the Doctor, he took him gently by the arm leading him to their room. The Doctor was careful as he climbed up on the bed, unsure how to lay as his leg and abdomen injuries were on separate sides and he couldn't lay on his back. He groaned in pain as his body pressed into the bed. The bed in this home was softer than the previous and the blanket slightly thicker but that didn't help him.

"Here try this," Jack told him taking one of the extra blankets. He folded it putting it between the Doctor's legs below the injury to help relieve the pressure and allowing the Doctor to rest. Jack climbed up on the bed in front of him, gently taking the Doctor into his arms being careful not to put any pressure on the Time Lord's body. He pulled the blankets up around them, snuggling the Doctor.

The Doctor relished in the warmth as he lay comfortably in Jack's arms. He felt Jack kiss him softly on the top of the head. It may have been because of the everlasting darkness or the cold. It could have even been due to the pain that he suffered in those caves and would continue to suffer on this horrible planet. It didn't matter the excuse he made as he turned his head catching Jack's lips softly against his own just trying to alleviate some of the loneliness he had felt his entire life. He didn't pull away as Jack carefully deepened the kiss. He just parted his lips slightly in order to allow Jack to explore his mouth. They kissed deeply neither one of them try to take charge as they took comfort in each other's arms. It was Jack, though that made the next move as he ran his hands lower to grip the Doctor's bottom as he pushed their hips together. The Doctor into Jack's mouth as he thrust slowly forward allowing their groins to touch. They were both hardening from the ministrations. The Doctor made the first move as he carefully broke the kiss rolling out of Jack's embrace.

Jack wondered briefly if he had made a mistake he didn't have to wonder long as the Doctor slowly pulled down his trousers enough to expose his bottom. Jack quickly followed his lead, anxious to be with the Doctor before he changed his mind. The Doctor was careful as he rolled up on his hands and knees, keeping his chest low. It put a strain on his leg but it wasn't overly painful. He gripped the blankets as Jack wasted no time moving behind him. There was nothing to use as lube so Jack stuck his finger in his mouth to get it wet before pushing it against the Doctor's anus. The Doctor braced himself as he relaxed his body allowing Jack to slip inside. Jack almost came right then and he had to reach down and squeeze himself to keep from ruining the moment. He moved his finger carefully in and out to stretch the Doctor. Pulling his finger completely out, he got a second wet. He gently worked both of them up into the Doctor scissoring slowly to open him. The Doctor panted underneath him as he twisted his fingers to find the Time Lord's prostate. Unable to wait any longer, he removed his fingers. He added more spit to his cock before lining it up with the Doctor's entrance. As gently as he could he pushed himself in.

"Jack," the Doctor moaned as he felt the dry burning stretch. It was almost too much and he gripped the blankets as Jack pushed further into his body. This wasn't the first time that they had sex with each other, but it had been a long time since their bodies had moved as one. He could feel his body clinging to Jack as he moved slowly. There wasn't nearly enough wetness and he added having trouble sitting to his list of problems. That was alright, though. Jack tried to be gentle, but he couldn't hold off long as he was desperate to find his release. He thrust harder than he meant to as the Doctor's body loosened. He could hear the Doctor whimpering in what sounded almost like pain over. He felt bad for hurting him and swore that he would make it up to him. Trying to help bring the Doctor pleasure, he helped the Doctor to arch his back in order to hit his prostate.

"How does that feel?" Jack wondered as he worried he was being too hard on the lithe body. The Doctor didn't answer him vocally but pushed back to encourage Jack to continue moving. It made the friction worse but he met him thrust for thrust. Desperate to cum, Jack reached around grabbing the Doctor's cock. He moved his hand in time with the thrusts causing whimpers to escape the Time Lord's lips. He felt the Doctor's body finally tense clamping tightly around Jack's member. Jack kept trying to move as he heard the Doctor let out a deep low moan spilling himself into Jack's hand. Jack released his member to grab his hips, slamming harder than he meant to twice before finding his own release deep inside the Doctor's body. Not wanting to crush the Doctor and hurt him, he carefully pulled out rolling to the side and hitting his back on the bed. He cried out in pain as pain surged through his wounds.

"Ape," the Doctor panted as he moved carefully back onto his side. He reached down pulling up his trousers over his now sore wet bottom. Shaking his head he moved closer to the captain. Jack followed his lead getting onto his side to take the Doctor into his arms once more.

"It's your fault," Jack retaliated. The Doctor leaned up kissing him softly.

"Sorry," The Doctor whispered between kisses.

"Don't be," Jack smiled. He held the Doctor, gently running his hand up and down his side as together they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the gong that woke the Doctor in the morning. He moaned, not ready to conform to the time set by the planet. He left his eyes closed as he pushed his face into Jack's chest breathing in his scent. Back in the TARDIS, Jack had always smelled of his hormones, the soap he favored and whiskey. Now, that scent had changed and while he could still smell his hormones, he now smelled of dirt and sweat. The Doctor didn't complain as he was positive that he smelled just as bad as they didn't have soap or much water here and what little water they did have he couldn't waste on a shower. He tried not to think of the TARDIS and her never-ending water supply. The showers were always the perfect temperature and he never had to worry about going thirsty as a hot cup of tea was always available. He felt tears pricking his eyes and he pushed himself closer to Jack seeking comfort. Doing so, he felt Jack's morning hardness through his trousers.

He opened his eyes in the dark room as he rolled over so that his back was now to Jack's chest and he could feel Jack's cock pressing against his arse. Jack hadn't stirred yet and the Doctor considered for a moment just letting him sleep. It had been so long though since someone had made love to him before last night and then it had just been about finding a release. He was still sore but he just needed to feel loved again and to know that he wasn't alone in the darkness. Taking Jack's hand in his, he brought it to his mouth. Tenderly he kissed Jack's wrist, nipping it softly with his teeth.

"Morning," Jack moaned. The Doctor wiggled his bottom slightly against Jack asking without words for what he wanted. He was rewarded for his effort by Jack's hand slipping down between the two of them into his trousers. He braced himself as a dry finger was pushed against his entrance. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," The Doctor whimpered. Jack was careful as he pushed his dry finger up into the Doctor's body but there was still pain. They were going to have to find a better lube than spit if they planned on continuing their activies or the Doctor feared he would never be able to sit right again. The thought was lost as Jack found his prostate, mixing pleasure with the pain. The Doctor pushed back against his hand as Jack loosened him. He felt Jack slip out of his body and he reached down lowering his trousers. He ignored the sound of Jack spitting to provide lubrication. He pushed his bottom back and tried his best to relax as the blunt head pressed against him. The pain was almost overwhelming and for a second he wondered why he wanted to do this again. Then Jack was inside filling him. He held Jack's arm tightly as Jack moved slowly, taking care not to hurt him anymore than he had to as he joined their bodies together. There was no rush this time as Jack held him, their bodies moving slowly as one. The Doctor held Jack's arm to himself as Jack kissed the back of his neck. Jack loved the soft whimpers he made the Doctor make as he found his prostate again. He reached his free hand down, taking the Doctor's cock in his hand. He moved his hand in time with his thrusting. He could hear the Doctor's breath coming in short gasp and felt his cock jerk as he approached his release.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered as he found his release first. Jack caught his release his hand bringing it back. He pulled out almost to the tip and wiped it on himself providing lubrication. He slid in easier this time and he thrust harder as he chased his own release. Still holding the Doctor to him, his movements became rougher. It didn't take him much longer and he fell over the edge once more deep inside the Doctor's body. They laid silently for a while with Jack still deep inside the Doctor before Jack broke the silence.

"Where is this going?" Jack wondered after he caught his breath.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor asked, turning his head slightly so that he could look at Jack. Jack shook his head no as he kissed him softly on the lips and the Doctor reciprocated. It didn't matter where their relationship was going at the moment as long as he could hold the Doctor for a little while. It had only been a few days since they met up again and it could be years before they found a way to leave the planet. The hope of getting off this planet one day was the only thing that had kept him going in the caves. If he believed for just one moment that he would spend the rest of eternity on this planet then he would find a way to die and stay dead. Now that the Doctor was here, he had even more hope of getting off as he was positive that the Doctor was going to find a way and that he would take Jack with him when he did. Whether or not they continued to travel together, though, Jack didn't know. He no longer had Torchwood or anything holding him to Earth so there was nothing stopping him from traveling with the Doctor, except for the Doctor.

"I need a shower," The Doctor complained as Jack finally slipped out of his body allowing him to pull up his trousers as he sat up and stretched. His bottom hurt and he wiggled trying to relieve the pressure. He felt Jack's release running from his body and he made a face at the feeling. If they were going to continue having sex he was going to have to get used to the feeling as he doubted they would find condoms. Still, it was a small price to pay.

"We still have half a bottle of water left. It's not enough for a shower, but we can at least clean up a little," Jack informed him as he sat up as well.

"We should save it. I don't know what the daily ration of water is and we need to make sure we have water available at all times," The Doctor answered unhappily. He got up feeling his way over to the fire place. The fire was now just embers that barely kept the rooms warm. He added a few pieces of wood stoking the fire to allow heat and warmth. They only had a couple of logs left and if they weren't provided wood they were going to have to go to the market tonight to try to acquire more. With the room lit, he went over to the trunk at the end of the bed. He found a clean cloth and wiped himself down the best he could. There were no more clothes forcing him to remain in the same outfit from the day before. Contrary to what his companions thought he didn't actually like wearing the same clothes every day and had several suits to choose from on the TARDIS. Adding it to his list, he closed the trunk leaving the room finally.

Heading into the kitchen he saw that Jack had found a clay jug that he could use for the remainder of the water since they had to turn in the bottles each day. He had emptied the water into the jug and then split the remainder of the apple in half and gave half of it to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, eating his piece of apple. He had barely taken two bites when the gong sounded throughout the village signaling the start of the workday. He sighed as he moved to the door in the living room. He opened it, letting people know he was available if they needed a doctor. He stood watching people heading out to their jobs. The crowds were thinning when he finally saw Harris towards the end. He was making sure that everyone had left for their jobs and tried to ignore the Doctor as he passed but the Time Lord stepped out of his home calling out to him.

"Good morning," the Doctor called out cheerfully, happy for the distraction.

"Morning," Harris responded pausing in his step.

"Has the leader made a decision about Jack yet," He wondered.

"We still have no use for a whore but if he is that desperate to work, I am sure the caves would be willing to take him back," Harris answered snidely.

"If you don't have a job for him, then I could use his assistance here in the clinic," the Doctor suggested.

"No." Harris started to turn away and the Doctor put a hand out to stop him.

"Please, reconsider. He is a good man and he can be useful," the Doctor begged on Jack's behalf.

"My answer is still no. I have indulged you up till now, Doctor, but your rations can be cut and your home moved," Harris threatened. The Doctor moved his hand allowing Harris to pass. He glared at him with all the fury of the oncoming storm but Harris didn't notice as he continued on his way down the street. He wasn't able to stand their angrily for long as his first patient arrived. Word had spread that there was a qualified Doctor in town and everyone was seeking his help. He did the best he could, but he was still limited with his resources. He especially felt guilty when a little boy, no older than three, was brought to the clinic by his mother. The little boy had a severe ear infection and the Doctor had no medication he could give him to help clear it up. He took the risk of giving the little boy pain pills to at least ease his suffering until he could figure out something to help the child. Though he felt like a failure, the little boy's mother was still happy for his help.

Around noon there was a knock at his home door again and he opened it before Jack could to find Cadis standing there with the daily rations. There were no apples today though and the Doctor hoped that they wouldn't be expected to survive off just bread and water for long.

"You didn't come in for a checkup yesterday," the Doctor scolded Cadis slightly. As he took the new rations from her and handed her the empty bottles from the day before.

"The baby will tell me when it's time to come visit you. Until then is there really anything you can do Doctor?" Cadis wondered. The Doctor sighed.

"No," he replied.

"Then I must be on my way," Cadis answered.

"No apples today?" the Doctor asked before she could leave. Cadis shook her head.

"Not today, but the leader is hopeful that will have fresh meat tomorrow," Cadis replied.

"How does he get fruit or even meat here?" the Doctor questioned her.

"It's not my place to know," Cadis answered him. She hurried on our way before the Doctor could question her anymore. He made her fall behind in her rounds and all she wanted to do was get home and get off her feet. The Doctor watched her go. No one here seemed to know where the supplies came from and he needed to find out if he was going to get off this planet. He closed the door behind him as he wondered how to he was going to get his answers.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, after the Doctor had closed down the clinic, the two of them made their way into the village. They had nothing to barter or trade with as the Doctor was reluctant to bring anything from their small home including the blankets that the last doctor had stored because they had no way of knowing what they would eventually need nor if the days here got any colder than they already were. They also had no money and nothing of value they could use to spend. So, tonight, they were just going to see what was available at the market as well as try to meet the locals who had yet to come to the clinic.

They were both still moving slowly due to their injuries and so by the time they made it to the market, it was already full of people. There were children running around laughing and playing as their parents shopped at the many stalls along the way. There were people selling blankets, made from strips of old blankets or clothing that was no longer wearable. There were several stalls that had goods made out of clay that included plates, cups, and bowls to dine out of. There were also simple games that had small balls with a long tray and marbles. The Doctor wondered if he made chess pieces if anyone would take them as he continued along the way. Another stall had food for trade, as people shared their meager rations in order to help others who couldn't get what they needed. The Doctor looked briefly at the stall before moving on. Even if both he and Jack were starving the families with children wouldn't receive rations for those kids as they couldn't work. There was a stall near it that was selling homemade alcohol and Jack looked at it longingly for a long moment before reluctantly following after the Doctor.

Neither one was surprised to see women offering their bodies to men as they had nothing else to sell for additional rations or things they needed. It made the Doctor angry knowing they had to resort to such measures but he was helpless to stop it at the moment. If he had his TARDIS he would take everyone who didn't deserve to be here off this planet but he was stuck here as well as a prisoner. Only he knew in his hearts he deserved it. So, he tried not to let his anger show as he moved past the stalls to where two women had chairs set up. There was hair on the ground around them and they had sharp rocks that there were using to give people rough haircuts. Just past them, several men were gathered in a circle. The Doctor wandered over to them looking over their shoulders. In the center, two men were wrestling in an obvious attempt to push the other out of the circle.

"What do they get if they win?" Jack asked one of the spectators. The man pointed to where a small pile of things was resting. On closer examination, they found it consisted of several apples, a bottle of water, a blanket and one of the men's shirts. Jack looked at the Doctor a small smile crossing his face.

"You would have an unfair advantage, Jack," the Doctor chastised him softly.

"Not at the moment and we are starving Doc. Besides, we are starving and the extra rations would be extremely helpful," Jack argued. The men cheered as one of the wrestlers lost and a new man entered the ring in order to fight for his chance at the rations. Jack walked over to the man talking to him for a brief moment before taking off his shirt and throwing it on to the pile. Shaking his head, the Doctor moved back to the group of people who were gathered around the stalls.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself happily to one of the women running the stalls.

"Hannah," she responded.

"Just curious, cause I'm new here. Is the weather like this all year round or does it change," the Doctor questioned.

"This is it. Cold, dry and dark. We don't have rain, snow, or anything else that might provide water allowing us to grow crops and it never gets any warmer. If it did they might have made this a pleasure planet instead of the prison planet you stand on," Hannah told him.

"What about colder?" The Doctor wondered. She shook her head no. "Then do you know why the previous doctor had a large supply of blankets inside his home?"

"Doctor Mitchell was quite adept in the ring. He often won blankets and other rations," Hannah explained to him. He could tell just by her tone that she didn't think highly of the previous doctor and he knew without asking that none of those extra rations had gone to the people who needed them.

"What happened to the doctor before me?" the Doctor wondered. A small smile crossed her face.

"He had an accident on the way to work one day," she explained calmly. The Doctor opened his mouth to ask how when the house was attached to the clinic before deciding he really didn't want to know. He just smiled at her, thanking her for the information before continuing on his way. He moved slowly around the market looking. Sooner then he would have liked, though, his leg was starting to hurt him as well as his side and back. He really just wanted to go back to what was there home for now and sleep. He looked towards the ring but he didn't see Jack. He thought briefly about sitting against one of the many walls but wasn't sure he would be able to get up on his own and didn't want the others to see how weak he was. Sighing, he made his way towards their home. He entered it by himself, stoking the fire. Rather than retire to bed, he took a seat on the hard couch to wait for Jack's return.

The sound of the end of day bell tolled through the city and a short time later, Jack returned to the home. He was still shirtless but in his hand, he had the blanket tied like a bag with the other items inside. He smiled broadly as he set the blanket down on the couch near the Doctor. The Doctor didn't smile back at him as he looked at the pouch and remembered Hannah's warning.

"I am not going to apologize for winning, Doc. We are both starving and while apples don't have a lot of potassium they do have some which will help you. So, stop looking at me like I just robbed these people of food and be appreciative that I am trying to help," Jack snipped slightly at him.

"The last doctor was also good in the ring Jack and he had an accident on the way to work," the Doctor answered softly.

"Then we take the blanket and whatever else we don't need to the market tomorrow to trade," Jack responded. He opened up the blanket pulling out one of the apples and offering it to the Doctor. They hadn't eaten dinner yet and the Doctor's stomach gave away that he was hungry. Reaching for the apple he took it, as Jack went to the bread. He cut them both a thick slice then settled down next to the Doctor. Reaching into the bag again, he took out the water passing it over and pulled out a bottle that contained alcohol for himself. The rest of the items he placed on the table then folded the blanket back up setting it aside to take with them tomorrow.

"We can take almost all the blankets that are in the box as well for the older woman to sell. I will also see if I can make anything useful out of the clay for people in the market to use," the Doctor told him.

"Worry about that once you are feeling better. Right now, we can take the blankets and I will make sure not to win every night in the ring. I can call tonight beginner's luck or just tell them I got lucky," Jack explained understanding the severity of the situation. The community survived by sharing what little they had, to hoard that would hurt everyone and put the Doctor's life at risk. While he wasn't willing to give up the food, Jack would give up the non-essentials they had in order to show that he was trying.

They both finished their suppers then retired to bed early. There was no sex as the Doctor just wanted to sleep and was quickly out. Jack joined him a short time later. They woke to the morning bell and reluctantly abandoned the warmth of the blankets to eat and dress. The workday bell rang followed shortly after by a knock at the main door. The Doctor looked at Jack in confusion before going to answer it.

"Hello again," the Doctor told Harris. He wasn't completely surprised to see the man as he was the only one to come to the main door besides Cadis.

"The leader has thought about your request and after the whore's success in the ring last night, he has made the decision that he is to work in the mines. At the moment, he is to immediately report to the leader for home reassignment and then head to the mines," Harris informed the Doctor. The Doctor paled slightly.

"His name is Jack and he is welcome to stay here for as long as he wants to," the Doctor informed him indignantly.

"Jack the whore," Harris replied. The Doctor heard Jack chuckle and he shook his head. "You realize that once that decision has been made, he will not be assigned a new home if you have a lover's quarrel."

"Fine," The Doctor told him not taking the bait.

"I will tell the leader about your decision. In the meantime, the whore needs to report to the mines," Harris said, acting as though Jack wasn't standing in the room.

"I will head out in just a moment," Jack responded anyway. "Is there anyone who can show me where the mines are?"

"Do you remember where we came to town?" Harris wondered finally talking directly to Jack.

"Vaguely," Jack answered.

"Go there and the others who are heading to the mines will show you the way. I would hurry though unless you want to be left behind as they aren't good at waiting." Harris left and the Doctor closed the door behind him. Jack grabbed his shoes putting them on before pulling on his shirt.

"Be careful in the mines," the Doctor told Jack.

"I will be," Jack promised. He didn't comment on the Doctor's insistence that he continue to live with him but couldn't stop smiling at the thought the Doctor wanted him close. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips before leaving their home for the day. The Doctor watched him until Jack turned a corner, disappearing out of sight. Closing the door, the Doctor went over to the table taking the extra shirt out of the pile to take to market as he had the feeling they were going to need it. Ignoring Jack's instance that he wait until he was better to worry about work, the Doctor picked up a handful of clay and began to try to make chess pieces as he waited for his first patient.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a little bit of a trek to get to the mines. Jack didn't mind it though as it gave him something to do besides sit around the house all day and be reliant on the Doctor. Even if the Doctor was trapped on this planet as well, he had saved Jack from being tortured with his body used nightly just for the amusement of the men in the caves just by standing up for him when no one else would. Everyone else just saw him as an immortal whore who got what he deserved. He wasn't sure how long the treatment had gone on for as Jack had been losing himself before the Doctor showed up but the Doctor was helping him to find his way back just by being kind to him. The Doctor had willingly shared his food and his home making Jack feel as if he stood a chance again of surviving on this horrible planet. Jack had always felt protective of this regeneration of the Doctor so it was nice to be taken care of for a change and he couldn't wait to get home to him.

As they got closer to the mines, Jack could see that it was another set of caves. Around the caves, carts were set out and had lumps of rocks in them. Jack tried to remember if he had seen evidence of the mining in the town but couldn't come up with anything. He was positive whatever they were mining for was not being used in the town but instead transported off the planet. Hades though had no resources that Jack was aware of, so he was interested to find out what was valuable enough to mine for. He followed the men closer to the mines grabbing a hard hat and a pickaxe. Going into the caves he continued to follow the men, a few of them branched off down one tunnel. He continued with the larger group though until the reached the end of the tunnel.

It wasn't hard to figure out what to do. The reason why though was beyond Jack as he continuously worked throughout the long day. The Doctor might have had a better idea and so when no one else was looking, he slipped a piece of the rock into one of his pockets. At the very least it would give the Doctor a five-minute distraction. At the end of the day, the group turned to leave the mines. As Jack followed behind them, he saw a glint of metal laying on the mine floor. It looked as though it had come off the pick-ax but it was too shiny. Moving quickly he reached down and scooped up, pocketing it as well.

"Hurry up newbie," one of the men yelled. Happily, Jack took off after them, eager to get home.

-DW-

While the morning passed slowly, allowing the Doctor to start working on his chess pieces he was busy all afternoon as well. He didn't know when Jack would get back and he found that he missed him. Not that he would admit that to the Captain. Their relationship had always been complicated at best and he didn't want Jack to get it in his head that it might develop into something more than it already was. Still, he liked the thought of sharing a bed with Jack and building a life together as they figure out a way off this planet together. Once free, he would rescue the people who didn't belong here rehoming them in a place they could actually survive in before taking Jack to a sunny planet.

The end of the day gong sounded snapping him out of his thoughts. He closed down the clinic as he watched people heading back towards their homes after finishing their day. Smiling he sat out two bottles of water near the couch. Finding a sharp piece of clay, he cut the bread into slices the best he could and then set them by the fire to warm up along with thin slices of the meat that had been provided. It looked almost like beef but it could have been pork as well and he really didn't want to think about what animal the meat came from. Jack entered the house as the bread was beginning to toast and the meat was sizzling. He took a deep breath in and could feel his mouth water at the thought of something besides bread and fruit.

"That smells delicious," he stated. The Doctor smiled as Jack kissed him softly on the cheek. Turning he saw that Jack was covered, head to toe in dust.

"You need to get cleaned up before we eat," The Doctor informed him. "The water from yesterday is still in the jug."

"Will you help me wash my back?" Jack flirted. He was surprised when the Doctor nodded. The Doctor moved the food away from the fire so that it didn't burn before standing up. Jack stripped out of his dusty clothes and laid them on the floor. The Doctor took a clean cloth, getting it wet in the bucket. He ran it across the back of Jack's neck before starting on his back.

"How were the mines?" The Doctor asked.

"Just what you would expect them to be. It is hard work, but I actually felt as though I had accomplished something for the first time in months. How was the clinic?" Jack wondered.

"Busy. Lots of people here who cut themselves. Thankfully most of the cuts are minor and I just have to clean them before sending them back to work. The little boy with severe ear infection returned with his mother. It is getting worse but there was nothing I could do to help him. He can lose his hearing if it continues to go untreated," The Doctor informed Jack, sounding slightly distressed. Jack turned around and took the Doctor into his arms. He held the Doctor closely, kissing him softly.

"You will find a way to help him," Jack informed the Doctor.

"What if I can't? There are people here who are suffering who should have never been left on this planet in the first place. Children are starving and growing up not knowing what the sun is because they were unlucky enough to be born here or placed here to get them out of the way. That wasn't why Hades was created. It was made to be a prison planet for people with no hope of rehabilitation. Not as a way to get rid of political rivals," The Doctor rambled slightly. He leaned more into Jack, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"We can't change what happened but we can fix it. I know you will help these people just like you always do and then we will get you home to your TARDIS. You just have to be patient until then," Jack whispered

"I hate being patient," The Doctor whined.

"I know," Jack cooed. He kissed the Doctor on the top of the head as he ran his hands down the Doctor's sides. Dipping them into the top of his trousers he pulled them down until the Doctor's bottom was exposed. He grabbed it with his hands, kneading the firm checks in his hands. The Doctor moaned, moving his hips against Jack's. Leaning back, he pushed his lips against Jack's kissing him deeply. Jack momentarily forgot about the items in his pocket or the toast and meat that was waiting for them as he held the Doctor in his arms. Lowering his own trousers, he reached between them taking both their cocks in his hands. He moved his hand providing them pleasure as they panted into each other's mouths.

"You can't distract me this easily," He gasped as Jack ran his thumb along the head.

"I can try," Jack answered as the Doctor leaned back slightly again. He moved his hand quicker, nipping at the Doctor's neck just below his ear. The Doctor tried to thrust his hips, riding the pleasure he was feeling. Jack's mouth met his and they kissed again. Jack's hand was persistent but the Captian fell over the edge first as he still couldn't believe that he was being intimate with the Doctor. The Time Lord stared him with hurt in his eyes, as Jack pulled away too oversensitized to continue, but Jack wasn't done with him yet. Leading the Doctor to the couch, he knelt between the Doctor's legs and took his member into his mouth. The Doctor cried out as Jack then inserted a finger into his anus, searching for his prostate. He found it and applied pressure as he continued to use his mouth to bring the Doctor over the edge as well. The Doctor bucked several times and Jack swallowed all the Doctor had to give him. As the Doctor's cock gave a final twitch, Jack released it with a pop. Kissing up his body, he found the Doctor's lips. The Doctor kissed him back softly as he fell to his side and lay sated on the couch.

"Bed," He yawned.

"Dinner first then I am going to the market again for a little while," Jack replied.

"You can't win again," the Doctor warned him softly.

"Don't worry. I won't," Jack reassured him. He stood moving to get the forgotten meal. He put the toast and meat next to the fire for a moment to finish cooking it before bringing it to the Doctor. The Doctor made a sandwich out of the two so he was able to eat the meal easier as he lay with his head on Jack's thigh. Jack gently stroked the Doctor's head as he ate his own pieces off of one of the clay plates. As he did he thought about the fact that they were on a prison planet, but he felt happier than he had in a long time. It didn't make much sense to him but that was all right. For the first time in a long time, Jack felt as though he were home.

The rest of the sandwich fell out of the Doctor's hand, landing on his chest as his breathing evened out. Jack chuckled to himself. As gently as he could he moved the Doctor's head to the couch as he stood. He retrieved the food and carried it back to the kitchen with him. Looking around, Jack saw that the Doctor had wrapped the rest of the bread with a clean cloth in an effort to preserve it and so he did the same with the sandwich. Not wanting to be greedy, but still hungry, Jack used the sharp piece of clay to cut himself another small piece. Finishing it quickly, he moved back to the room and picked up an old pair of trousers as well as a shirt and put them on. They had holes in them and would need to be replaced, but they would work until he could take care of his main pair of clothes. He was going to have to try to clean them before he headed to work tomorrow. He didn't mind going around the house naked but if the Doctor had patients show up, he figured he better be dressed. He then gathered the blankets that they were going to take to market carrying them with him as he headed to the door.

As quietly as possible, he slipped out of their home heading towards the market. He gave all but one blanket to the woman at the stand and she promised to sell them for him. The last blanket he took with him to buy his way into the ring. He fought four men that night, making sure to lose enough that he wouldn't raise suspicion and acting disappointed as another man won the pile for the night. He swore that he would be back tomorrow to try again as he shook the man's hand.

"Not as tough as you thought," A man yelled at him.

"I guess not," Jack agreed with a shrug. He would give it another night or two before winning again. He didn't want to lose to much as they needed the extra food but he couldn't be kicked out of the circle either or have them turn on the Doctor due to his winning. It would be a fine line that he would have to walk and he just hoped that he could manage it. With the fights over, though, he returned back to their home in order to figure out how to clean his clothing. The Doctor was still asleep as he entered and he made sure to be quiet as he gathered up the dirty clothing. As he looked at it he found the bit of rock and metal he had brought home for the Doctor to analyze. Setting them aside, for now, he gathered the clothing taking them with him outside.

He first just tried to shake the clothes out. Dust flew everywhere and Jack covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he coughed. It wasn't working well, so holding the legs of the trousers, he smacked them against the house. They made a dull thumping sound as the dust fell off of them. Swinging them again made more dust fall.

"What are you doing?" A tired-sounding Doctor asked. Jack looked over to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. There was amusement in his eyes even as he yawned.

"Laundry," Jack answered with a grin. The Doctor nodded slowly before turning and heading back into the home, closing the door tightly behind him. Jack finished what he was doing and then went inside to find the Time Lord had retrieved his sandwich and was eating again. In his other hand, he held the piece of metal that Jack had found.

"Where did you get this?" The Doctor wondered without looking at Jack.

"I found it inside the mines. Why what is it?" Jack asked as he sat down next to the Doctor. He grabbed the rest of the bottle of alcohol out of the kitchen area and took a long drink as the Doctor didn't answer him. Bringing it with him he sat down next to the Doctor. "What is it, sweethearts?"

"This can't exist. It is impossible," The Doctor muttered to himself. He ran his thumb along the edge of the metal leaving a thin trail of blood. Not that he seemed to notice.

"You always did like the impossible," Jack informed the Doctor. Grabbing the Doctor's hand, he wrapped his thumb in a bit of cloth leftover from the sandwich. The Doctor looked down at his thumb confused for a moment until he saw the blood seeping into the cloth. Ignoring it, he turned his attention back to the metal.

"Have you ever heard of Atlantis, Jack?" The Doctor wondered as he looked at the piece of metal in his hand.

"You mean the supposedly missing island on Earth?" Jack asked. The Doctor gave Jack a look that he knew all too well. He had said something stupid in the Doctor's opinion and was now about to receive a lecture. That was alright though as Jack enjoyed listening to the Doctor talk about something he was passionate about.

"Humans," The Doctor sighed. "Atlantis is more than an Earth legend. It is a story that is told all around the universe and known to many cultures. Only humans would turn it into a story about a missing island on their own planet."

"Then tell me the story," Jack cooed. He wrapped an arm around the Doctor's shoulders pulling him close to him. The Doctor rolled his eyes but settled back into Jack's embrace enjoying the heat of Jack's body. This planet always had a deep chill to it that nothing seemed to permeate. Even the fire burning nearby only took off the edge of the cold but he could still feel it. Normally, it wouldn't affect him but he was already sick and weak from the cuts on his back, side, and leg.

"The legends say that back when the universe was still young there were two civilizations that were already old. These two civilizations watched over the rest of creation. One, the Lachirites, felt contempt for the other species that evolved and wanted to rule over them. The other, the Atlantians, wanted to protect them and show them the ways of the universe. The two planets went to war against each other. They were of equal strength though and neither on could win. In a desperate move to stop the Lachirites, the Atlantians prepared the ultimate weapon to destroy the other planet," The Doctor told Jack softly.

"Did it work?" Jack questioned the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.

"The Lachirites planet was destroyed and evidence of it has been found throughout the galaxy it was a part of. Comets, as well as one of the planet's moons, all show evidence that the Lachirites did, in fact, exist. Archeologist," The Doctor laughed a little at the word which confused Jack. "Can't agree on when though. The planet Atlantis though has never been found. There is no evidence that it ever existed except for in legend."

"And what does this have to do with the piece of metal," Jack asked.

"This piece of metal has markings on it that I have only seen in books before now. See these characters." The Doctor showed Jack a small set of markings on the back of the metal.

"What do they say?"

"I can't read them. Which is saying something since I know a lot of languages. Their meaning was lost in history," The Doctor answered Jack.

"So what you are saying is that you think that Hades is the lost planet of Atlantis. That is impossible even for you Doc," Jack chuckled. The Doctor didn't laugh with him. It sounded crazy and he knew it. The problem was that Hades didn't fit in with the rest of the solar system that it was a part of. The system had only five other planets. All of the planets were uninhabitable. The two inner planets were covered with thick atmospheres and rocky landscapes that got to over 537 degrees Celcius. The three outer planets were all large gas planets that had no surface that scientists knew of. Hades was roughly half of all their sizes and covered with a strange sand, that wasn't found anywhere else in this system.

"Maybe," The Doctor whispered. He stood up, moving to the kitchen to hide the piece of metal. "If you find more of the metal and can bring it home, I would love to analyze it."

"I will see what I can do," Jack agreed. "What about the rock I brought you?"

"It's just a rock," The Doctor answered as he stored the piece of metal in the cupboard. The rock was the same thing that he had stared at day in and day out since arriving on the planet. The rock meant nothing to him while the little shard of metal fascinated him. Moving back through the living room towards the bedroom he shook his hips slightly at Jack as an invitation. He laughed to himself as Jack jumped over the back of the couch to join him in the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

They both soon realized that there wasn't much to do on a prison planet. There were no books, no television, no plays, and no past times to speak of. There were also no days off apparently as everyday Jack headed to the mines and he stayed behind to treat the wounded. Days they kept busy and had little time to think, nights though were another story. After the market closed and supper was done they had time to do little but talk and think. The Doctor didn't know what he would have done if Jack hadn't been allowed to stay with him. His bottom probably wouldn't be so sore as together they had christened almost every surface in their home and had yet to figure out a suitable lubricant beyond spit. Still, having Jack around meant that he had someone to talk to and spend time with as the long nights went on.

"Do you miss the Earth?" the Doctor wondered. He was sitting on the floor near the couch with a small bowl of water and dirt. He was trying to finish making a chess set so that he had something to do as now they were almost healed they both needed only a little bit of sleep. He had pretty much made all the pieces that he needed for it, now he was trying to figure out how to make a board that would hold together and showed the different squares without having deep crevices.

"Sometimes," Jack responded from where he lay on the couch. In his hand, he held the strange piece of metal he found in the mines the first day. He had found nothing further in the mines to suggest the Doctor's theory of this being the lost planet was right. "I miss the food. I would be happy if I could have a pizza with everything on it or a hamburger that is juicy and just dripping with fat."

"I just would be happy with a banana," The Doctor replied. Jack smiled over at him and he smiled back. Since they came to the planet they both had lost a lot of weight as their diets mainly consisted of bread and water. Sure they had been given fruit on several occasions and on the one occasion meat, that the Doctor still wasn't sure what animal it was from, but they weren't given enough of either of the two to be satisfied. Jack got the occasional bottle of alcohol from the market and was currently trying to make beer out of the bread and raisins they had received the other day, but the Doctor refused to touch it.

"You're getting enough potassium?" Jack questioned slightly worried. The Doctor nodded. Besides the few raisins that Jack had put in his beer, the Doctor had eaten the majority of them. He felt slightly guilty, but Jack had insisted as he was worried about the Doctor's energy levels. They weren't the same as earth raisins and were slightly bitter. They still had a high amount of potassium that he needed so he had reluctantly eaten them all.

"My energy is a little lower than it should be, but it won't kill me. It will just continue to take me longer to heal if I get hurt," The Doctor answered him.

"Then don't get hurt," Jack told him. He sighed loudly and Jack chuckled. They both looked up as there was a knock at the door on the clinic side. The Doctor wiped his muddy hands off on his trousers as he moved to answer it. Jack stood as well, standing slightly behind the Doctor ready to protect him if necessary. The Doctor opened the door to find Cadis standing there. She had one hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright Cadis?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"The baby is coming but I think something is wrong," Cadis answered. She cried out bending over slightly as her stomach cramped.

"Let's get you to the bed so that I can examine you," The Doctor told her softly. He took her arm and started to lead her to the small room in the back of the clinic.

"Anything I can do to help Doc," Jack wondered as he watched.

"I need you to heat water and find the cleanest linens you can," The Doctor responded to him. He took Cadis into the room and helped her up on the bed. A quick examination revealed that she was right and the baby was coming. Though normally a baby was a joyous event, the Doctor also felt bad as Hades was no place to raise a child. "Is there anyone you want me to send Jack to get for you?"

"It's just me," Cadis answered him.

"What about the child's father?" The Doctor wondered.

"He died in the mines after the baby was conceived," Cadis responded. The Doctor took her hand as another contraction hit. He hated the mines and the fact that Jack worked in them. He had heard of the mines claiming more than one life since Jack started working in them. Jack himself had been injured on more than one occasion and the Doctor was positive that he had been killed on another, even if Jack wouldn't admit it.

"I'm sorry," Jack told her overhearing their conversation as he entered with the water and a blanket that the Doctor had tried to wash a few days prior. He nudged the Doctor to apologize as well but the Doctor was more concerned with the fact that Cadis's breath was becoming labored and her eyes slightly glazed.

"You have to stay with me Cadis. Your baby is going to need its mummy," The Doctor informed her. He cursed again his lack of medicine as he fought to keep Cadis alive and deliver her child into the world. Jack helped him and just before morning Cadis gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The baby wasn't breathing and the Doctor cursed as he used his finger to check her mouth. He started compressions on her chest, desperate to save the little one. As he did so, Cadis began to struggle. The Doctor made a choice and passed the child to Jack to continue CPR as he attended to her mother. Cadis was barely hanging on and though the Doctor did everything he could, she took her last breath shortly after giving birth. The Doctor tried to resuscitate her.

"Come on, little one," Jack whispered as he continued CPR stepping out of the cramped room to let the Doctor work. "I know it isn't fair to ask you to survive but he really needs this. He is already losing hope and losing you as well will kill him. So please little one, just breathe." A small smile crossed his face as a moment later the baby began to cry. He opened his shirt, putting her against his bare chest to warm her as he wrapped the blanket around her back. Stepping back into the room, he saw the Doctor still desperately working on Cadis. Over and over he breathed for her as he tried to get her heart to pump again.

"Doctor," Jack whispered trying to get his attention.

"I can't lose her, Jack," He answered as he continued to work on her.

"I know, but she is already gone, sweetheart. You have to stop," Jack begged him. Jack placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and the Doctor shrugged him off as he moved away from Cadis.

"Damn it," The Doctor seethed before he swore colorfully in Gallifreyan as well kicking the bed several times. Jack let him be as he cuddled the baby close to him. She needed to be bathed but she was still breathing steadily. If they were on Earth, Jack would think about whisking her away to the NICU, here they had to work with what little they had so he watched and felt her breathing as he waited for the Doctor to calm down. Eventually, the Time Lord took a deep breath before turning to look at Jack. Jack could see the relief in his eyes as he saw the baby had survived her difficult birth. She had color in her cheeks and was mewing pitifully. She was going to need to be fed soon and neither one of them were equipped to do it. The Doctor had seen a few other nursing mothers on the planet and wondered if one of them would be willing to take in another child.

"It is almost morning. Once the first bell tolls, I will take her into the village and see if the leader can tell me a family she can be adopted into. In the meantime, we need to get her cleaned up then keep her warm and comfortable," the Doctor explained to Jack.

"I think that is going to be a problem Doc," Jack answered him.

"Why?" He wondered with a sigh not sure if he could take any more bad news at the moment. Jack moved the blanket back to show that the baby had a clubbed right foot. The Doctor closed his eyes tightly. It was something that would be easy to fix with the right equipment on the TARDIS or even back on Earth as they had remedies to help the child. Here on Hades, she would be condemned to a hard life, that is if she was allowed to survive at all. Jack was right though and if the leader saw Jack as a problem he would definitely see a child with a deformity as one as well. The Doctor had disobeyed the leader before though and he would again. He would even raise the child if he had to. He owed Cadis that much.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack continued to hold the baby against his chest as they went back into the main house. The Doctor closed the door to the clinic tightly to try to warm the small room as Jack took a seat close to the fire. The Doctor joined him with another bottle of water and a clay bowl. He warmed a little of the water and using one of the cloths, he carefully washed the baby, exposing as little skin as possible in order to keep her warm. Cleaned up, they found that she had light hair on top of her head and was a beautiful little girl. She would have been perfect if it wasn't for her clubbed foot. That feature alone the Doctor knew would condemn her to death on this forsaken planet. He wouldn't allow it, though. Even if he had to go behind the leader's back, he would make sure that the child lived.

"What are you going to do when the Leader tells you no?" Jack wondered as he cuddled the baby keeping her warm.

"I know a few nursing mothers in the village whose children are old enough that they can survive on solid food. I will ask one of them if they can take the baby in and care for her," the Doctor answered. Jack didn't bother to ask what the Doctor would do if they said no. If that happened, the baby would starve and there was nothing they could do to stop it. They just had to hope that one of the mothers would do what was right and decide to save the baby. Since they were both up, and wouldn't be sleeping again that night, the Doctor decided to make them breakfast early. He cut up their ration of bread along with one of the last of the apples Jack won. They ate in silence as they waited for the morning bell to ring.

"Let me come with you," Jack told him as he heard the bell signaling it was time to wake ring throughout the village.

"No. You need to go to the mines like normal. The Leader is already going to be unhappy with my request and having you there will just be a reminder of how I disobeyed him in the past," The Doctor explained. He also knew that he was going to have an argument on his hands in order to get the baby the care that she needed and while he appreciated Jack's offer to help, Jack had the tendency to lose his temper when angry. If that happened he could lose the argument before it even started.

"Alright," Jack agreed not liking the Doctor's decision but accepting that he was right. He wrapped the baby in the blanket then passed her to the Time Lord as he went to get dressed for the day. The Doctor kissed Jack softly as he left promising that he would be careful. He waited until Jack was out of sight of their home before setting out on his own. He held the baby to his chest as he navigated the streets taking the longest route possible to the Leaders home. The once unfamiliar village was now easy for him to figure out and he stopped by several homes along the way. The first three mothers refused to help him, not wanting to share their precious milk. He finally found success with a young woman named, Adele. Her own son was still nursing in order to get nutrients but no longer needed her milk as he could eat solid food.

"I would be able to come by and feed her during the day. My husband would never agree to us taking her in. We can barely sustain our own small family on the rations we receive. So at night, you will have to find a way to take care of her," Adele stated. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"I am on my way to the leaders house to ask if he knows of a family that can care for her. Would you please go wait inside my home in case he refuses?" the Doctor requested.

"Certainly," Adele agreed. She gathered her son, Garret, before heading in the opposite direction of the Doctor towards his clinic. With the guarantee that he would be able to feed his precious child, he started once more towards the Leader's home. He found it with ease a few minutes later as it was the largest home on the edge of the town. Outside stood a small group of new men and women were waiting outside for their assignments in the town. He disregarded them as he moved to where the Leader was standing.

"Ah Doctor, what a surprise to see you here. What brings you to my house this morning?" The Leader asked with surprising cheerfulness. The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Cadis passed away while giving birth last night. I need men to come to my office to remove her body for burial. I also need to know where I might take the child so that she can be cared for and receive sustenance in her mother's absence," The Doctor told the Leader getting straight to business.

"May I?" The Leader wondered as he held out his hands. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before he reluctantly handed the infant over to him. He watched on as the Leader removed the blanket from the baby, exposing her to the chilly air. She mewed pitifully as she was now cold and hungry squirming in the Leader's arms. The Leader took one look at her foot before handing her back to the Doctor without bothering to wrap her again. "You already know what my answer is going to be so I am not sure why you wasted my time bringing her here."

"Because Cadis died in order to give her life and she deserves a chance to survive. It isn't her fault that she was born on a planet that would rather see her dead and I am not leaving here until I get an answer about how I can help her," The Doctor stated firmly as he wrapped the blanket back around the baby.

"And I am not going to ask one of the nursing mothers to give up any of their precious milk for a child who will not survive. If you really want to help her you can do what's best for everyone, you can end her suffering now. If you don't have the guts to do it with your own hands, there is a small field behind your home that you can leave her in," The Leader hissed. The Doctor stared at him with all the anger of the Oncoming Storm. Braver men had turned and ran from him, but the Leader was either extremely brave or extremely stupid.

"I will not watch her die," The Doctor seethed.

"Then give her to me and I will put her out of her misery for you." The Leader held out his arms to the Doctor and the Doctor pulled the baby closer to his chest. "No? Then I suggest you stop wasting my time and head to your clinic where there are actual members of our community who need your help."

"Cadis was a good person and I am not letting her daughter become another casualty of this planet because you refuse to help her," The Doctor told him. A small smile crossed the Leader's face at the Doctor's statement.

"Did Cadis ever tell you why she was here?" The Leader wondered.

"It doesn't matter why she was here," The Doctor responded.

"Oh but of course it does. Cadis isn't the good girl you think she is. Back on her home planet, she was known as a Black Widow and sent here after killing many men. Some of which actually deserved it. She showed no remorse upon being caught and rather than hang her they decided to send her here as punishment," the Leader explained. The Doctor listened but was positive the Leader was lying. There was nothing the Leader could say that would make him believe that the mild-mannered Cadis had been a cold-blooded killer. "Believe it or not Doctor most of us actually belong here.

"Like you?" The Doctor questioned. The Leader nodded not ashamed of the fact he belonged on this planet. He had proudly earned his spot and wouldn't change his past even if he could.

"I was the King Fredrick's right-hand man while he was still in power. I never questioned his orders and I slit the throat of my best friend while he slept because my King ordered it. I was sent here after King Fredrick died by my hand as well on the new ruler's orders. I understood as I couldn't be trusted not to kill him as well and if the price was right I wouldn't have hesitated to slit his throat as well. I'm not going to bother to ask if you belong here because I can see it in your eyes that you do," The Leader told him.

"I did what I had to in order to end a war," The Doctor replied softly.

"So it may seem. Now I have been patient with you until now but I have people here who still need their assignments and apparently a new deliverer to train. So run back to your clinic before I lose my patience with you." The Leader turned to walk away. Reaching out the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We aren't done yet," The Doctor snipped. The Leader didn't turn around.

"Yes, we are. Now if you don't want me to kill you and the baby before I send your precious whore back to the caves, I suggest you unhand me," The Leader replied calmly. The Doctor removed his hand and let the Leader walk off. The Leader may have been done with the conversation, but the Doctor wasn't willing to give up. The life of the tiny baby in his arms depended on him. He turned to head back to his home where Adele was waiting to nurse the infant. He was about halfway there when he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned to see Harris coming up quickly behind him with two other men.

"We've been asked to walk you home," Harris informed him as he caught up with the Doctor. The Doctor sighed as he look over. "Once there, they will take Cadis's body for burial. The Leader suggest that you treat your patients like a good Doctor and come morning you can bury Cadis's daughter next to her mother."

"I am going to save this child," The Doctor hissed as he was grabbed by the arm. He glared at the man as he almost dropped the infant. He didn't fight as he was led back to his home. He was thankful the door was closed and hoped silently that Adele was on the other side as they entered the clinic. He went inside with the men watching on as they gathered Cadis's body and left. The Doctor waited for a long moment before opening the inside door going into his home. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Adele sitting on the couch waiting for him. He went over to her handing the baby down to her. She took the infant from him before moving her shirt out of the way. The Doctor watched on feeling relief as the baby latched on starting to feed.

"Thank you so much for doing this," The Doctor told her.

"You will find a way to repay me when you can," Adele answered.

"Of course. Also, if you can figure out a way to leave milk for her, I can find a way to feed her at night until she is old enough to sleep throughout the night," The Doctor informed her. Adele nodded. There was a knock at his clinic door and he hesitated before going to answer it.

"Go, Harris is sure to be watching to make sure you do your job today and you don't want to give him any reason to punish you. I can watch her for now," Adele informed him. The Doctor thanked her again before going into the clinic. He closed the one between his home and the clinic then opened the main door. He saw Harris leaning against the wall across the way and he ignored him as he welcomed in his first patient.


	16. Chapter 16

The clinic was slow that day allowing the Doctor more free time. While he looked in on Adele, he made sure not to alert Harris to the fact that there was someone else in their home as he spent the morning watching the clinic. Instead, he tried to figure out a way to feed the baby during the night as well as fix her clubbed foot. Feeding was fairly easy as he had an extra blanket in the home that he could rip into pieces and boil before allowing her to suckle the milk that Adele would leave behind. The foot was a little more difficult as he couldn't perform surgery or take her anywhere that was going to help her. There was a technique used on earth that required casting the limb and resetting it several times before bracing it while the child slept. The Doctor decided that was the best way to go at the moment, but he had the problem of coming up with a proper cast. Just using clay could be too heavy but if necessary he would use it because, in order to give her the best chance at having a normal life, he would need to set her foot as early as possible. If they waited she could walk she risked pain and having a disability because he couldn't help her.

Looking out, he saw that Harris had moved on, for the time being, so he entered his home to collect two blankets and a bottle of water taking everything back into the clinic with him. He tore the first blanket into two different sized squares. The littler squares he would use to feed her at night while the larger ones could be used for nappies. He made two nappies then took them into the home for Adele. He had nothing to pin the nappy so he made the nappy longer than necessary tying a small knot to hold it in place. The infant whimpered and started to fuss over the coolness of the planet on her small body but calmed once she was wrapped again. He cuddled her close and kissed her softly on the top of the head breathing her in. She smelled of milk and dirt even if he had tried to clean her.

Looking at the baby in his arms, he made a decision. He was going to find a way off of this planet. He had actually become lax in trying to figure out a way as he and Jack had fallen into the routine of the village. He couldn't be complacent anymore though. Cadis's daughter didn't deserve to suffer because her mother had made a mistake and been sent here as a punishment. The Doctor told himself that he wasn't going to become attached to the child. Once they were off the planet, he would find her a loving family that could raise her. As the day went on he had to admit to himself he was already attached. The baby had stolen his hearts the moment he delivered her into this unforgiving world and if her real mum couldn't raise her, then he would happily take her place.

He had also been rudely reminded that life went on her regardless of when come the afternoon, a new girl had delivered his rations. He had seen her when he went to talk to the leader standing with the other new arrivals. Unlike with Cadis, he didn't try to talk to her. He just took his rations, handed her the empty bottles and let her continue on her way before getting back to his own task. By the time the end of the day bell rang through the village, he had a small collection of boiled and dried blankets that were in both strips and squares. The smaller squares he put on a plate and in the cupboard to try to keep them clean. He also had a clay pitcher of milk that Adele had provided so they could feed the baby overnight. He thanked Adele, showing her out and closing the door behind him. With her gone, he went to the kitchen cutting up one of the apples from today's rations as well as two slices of bread for them to share. He was just finishing plating them when the door opened.

"I'm home," Jack called out.

"Shh. Don't wake the baby. She just went to sleep and it is a while before I can feed her again," The Doctor hissed softly. He pointed to the couch where the infant was wrapped in her blanket. The Doctor had taken a second blanket and made a small nest for her to lay in. She didn't react though to Jack's arrival as she had just been fed not too long before and was sleeping peacefully. She wasn't going to be happy for long though. As of her next feeding, he was going to start fixing her leg.

"I didn't expect her to still be here," Jack told the Doctor honestly. He wouldn't admit it but he had expected to come home to a heartbroken Time Lord who had failed to save yet another child. So, he was happy though that the baby was still alive and seemed to be thriving. "The Leader helped you, after all?"

"Of course not, it went just like you expected. On the way to the Leader's home, though, I stopped by several homes of nursing mothers. Adele agreed to be her wet nurse during the day and leave us milk in order to feed her at night," The Doctor responded.

"How are we supposed to feed her with no bottles, and no breasts, Doc? I mean I can lactate given the right circumstances but it really isn't something I like to do," Jack wondered.

"I can show you later once she is ready to feed," the Doctor answered calmly but not commenting on the fact that Jack could lactate. It made sense though since he knew Jack was able to get pregnant due to discussions they had on the TARDIS. It only made sense that his body would also be able to provide a way for him to feed the child. With Adele providing her milk currently, they didn't have to worry about finding a way to feed the infant but if he could convince Jack to begin making milk it would be one less then to worry about when they decided to leave the village. For now, he leaned in and kissed Jack softly on his lips. Jack looked confused but he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's waist and pulling him closer. The Doctor broke the kiss first and then turned back towards the kitchen. "Get cleaned up, supper is ready."

"I really hope it is a large pizza with everything on it," Jack said.

"Close, it is bread with half an apple that has been cut into slices," The Doctor told him. Jack sighed loudly as he disappeared into their room. He returned a few minutes later and they took their places on the floor of the living room by the couch. The Doctor kept one eye on the infant as he ate his portion of bread.

"Have you named her yet?" Jack wondered as he saw the way the Doctor was looking at the child. The Doctor looked over at him like he was insane.

"We're only taking care of her until the Leader agrees to give her a home or until I can get off this planet. Then I will help her be adopted to a loving family," The Doctor stated. Jack knew him too well though and just quirked an eyebrow. He could see the love in the Doctor's eyes as he stared at the sleeping infant. He cared for her even if he was trying desperately to deny it.

"Even if we only have her for a day, she still deserves a name," Jack whispered.

"I haven't thought about a name, Jack. I have spent the day helping patients, while trying to figure out how I am going to fix her leg as well as get us off this planet. Normally, I can hold many trains of thought at the same time but something about this planet makes it hard to think. I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that this planet shouldn't exist, you haven't discovered any more metal have you that proves this was Atlantis have you?" Jack shook his head. "Then we need to figure out how they get supplies in. If I can get to the supply ship, I can get the TARDIS and get us off this planet."

"I have seen the supply ships a few times as they pick up ore from the mines and drop off food. They are heavily guarded the entire time and the guards have guns. It would be impossible to sneak into one of those ships without being caught and I don't want you and the baby to end up dead while I am sent back to the caves because we were foolish enough to try it," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Then how are we going to get off this planet?" The Doctor questioned. Jack shrugged. The Doctor ignored him though as he didn't expect Jack to have an answer. There were answers somewhere on this planet and if they couldn't find them here they would need to try to find another village they may have answers. In order to leave, though, they were going to need a plan as well as enough food to sustain them on the journey. It was going to take time to arrange that so as eager as he was to get off the planet he had to be smart about it and continue to do his job helping the people of this village. The only ones who mattered were in the home with him and one needed her leg tended to. He finished his meal and had Jack take the plates to the kitchen while he retrieved the strips of cloth as well as a bottle of water and a small bowl. He made a thin slurry of clay, then dunked one of the strips in it to soak.

"What are you planning?" Jack wondered as the Doctor worked.

"I am going to start straightening out her foot in order to give her the best chance at life," The Doctor responded. He took the sleeping bundle off the couch and laid her on the table next to the supplies. He was as gentle as possible as he moved her foot, but she still screamed at him as he manipulated her leg. Wrapping it in the cast to hold it in place, he had Jack retrieve the clean cloths and warm a small amount of milk. He showed Jack how to feed her using the cloth wrapped around his finger and dipped in the milk. She suckled on it and even if the process was slow, it calmed her.

"That didn't look pleasant," Jack commented once she was calm again.

"No, and that was only the first time," The Doctor responded. He touched the cast and found it was almost dry. He waited a few more minutes before gently wrapping her in her blanket again. With her leg no longer being touched and a full belly she was calm. Picking her up and handed her to Jack who cuddled her close to his chest providing her warmth. In no time, she was asleep again and he transferred her to one arm so he could wrap his other around the Time Lord as he was joined on the couch.

"What do you think about the name, Carys?" Jack wondered. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Alright," The Doctor agreed. He leaned over and kissed her on the head. Leaning up he kissed Jack again before settling back down to rest in his lover's arm.


	17. Chapter 17

That night the Doctor brought the baby into the bed with them. Jack was more worried that he might roll over on her while they slept then the fact that they would be forfeiting sex from now on. He didn't argue having her in bed with them as he didn't want her to free to death during the night and he could help keep her warm with his autron fueled body. It also allowed the Doctor to feed her during the night without disturbing her or Jack too much. In fact, Jack was so tired that he slept through her feedings and felt guilty in the morning that the Doctor had to take care of her on his own without help.

"I'll take her tonight," Jack promised as they pulled themselves out of bed.

"I can handle her. Besides you need your rest if you are going to have the energy to work in the mines all day," the Doctor argued as he stretched. They exchanged looks as a knock on the door sounded before the second bell had rung. It was too early for any clinic visitors unless it was an emergency and they never had any visitors.

"I'll get it," Jack told him moving away from them. The Doctor got out of bed leaving Carys where she lay sleeping. He moved so that he was just in the doorway separating the two rooms and could see the main door as Jack opened it. They were both surprised as well as concerned to see Harris standing in the doorway. He glared at Jack before looking past him to where the Doctor was standing.

"I am here to collect the baby's body for burial," Harris informed the Doctor as he pretended not to notice Jack.

"I regret to inform you that the child is not dead and won't be needing a burial service today," Jack responded before the Doctor could say anything. Harris narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

"I told the leader I was going to save her and I meant it. Tell him that her burial won't be required today or any other day for that matter. If for some reason, I do fail this child and she passes, then I will be the one to bury her but I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen," the Doctor spoke up as he glared back at Harris.

"You would do well to remember that those foolish enough to think they can survive on their own never last long," Harris reminded them before leaving without another word. Jack shut the door behind him as he turned to look at the Doctor.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know but I have the feeling that we will find out soon," the Doctor answered. With Harris gone, the morning proceeded like normal. They ate breakfast and dressed before Jack headed out to the mines and the Doctor opened the clinic. There was no sign of Harris as Adele showed up with Garret to take care of Carys for the day. Even if the clinic went smoothly, the Doctor still made sure to keep a watchful eye out for Harris. He didn't return that day though and as shifts ended, the Doctor stayed home while Jack went to the market. He lost the fights that night even if he felt they could use the extra blanket as well as the bottle of alcohol that was being offered. Just like the Doctor, he didn't want to upset the Leader and Harris anymore than they already had. The next morning they both realized their carefulness was for nothing as they once more had a visitor before the work bell rang. Jack once more opened the door, prepared to tell Harris to go away. Instead, there was a young man he had never seen before.

"Yes?" Jack asked him.

"All work has been suspended for the morning. Everyone is to immediately report to the square in front of our great leaders home," The young man at the door informed them before hurrying to the next home to deliver the same message. Jack turned to look at the Doctor.

"This can't be good," Jack told him.

"No," the Doctor agreed. He wrapped Carys in her blanket, then handed her to Jack to carry as together they left their small home heading towards the leader's home at the edge of the village.

They weren't the first ones to arrive as the square was already starting to fill up with men and women. Children stayed close to their parents for a change as no one knew why they were being called to the square. As they found a place to stand, they were met by Adele. After brief introductions, she took Carys from Jack. She placed a blanket over her shoulder, covering herself as she began to feed the infant. Adele's husband stood next to her with their son in front of them. The little boy was holding tightly onto his father's hand.

"This is unusual," Jack commented as more people arrived.

"Unusual yes, but not uncommon. Granted it was before your arrival the last time he called a meeting," Adele's husband responded. Jack nodded as he listened but he continued to observe the people. He didn't realize how many people lived in the village until now. He saw a number of people while working and at night in the market but realized that the village was much larger than he originally thought. The square was full of people by the time everyone had arrived and he only saw a few familiar faces as he looked around. All around the edges of the square, he saw the leader's guards watching them and observing the people. He could also see women with fuller faces and children who looked well-fed compared to the rest of the starving village.

"Doc, do you see those people over there?" Jack asked as he pointed to two women with several plump children. The Doctor turned his eyes to look at them. "Have you seen anyone like them in the village before?"

"No," the Doctor answered.

"Quiet," a man in front of them hissed. They went quiet as the Leader came out of his home. With him, he had two more of his guards and a man in shackles. The man had obviously been beaten, as his face was covered in bruises and his left eye was swollen shut. Blood seeped down his face from cuts hidden amongst the bruises and he could barely walk as he was dragged between the men holding him up. He was thrown to the ground behind the Leader as he took his place in front of the village.

"People of Hades. I swore when I became the leader of this village that I would protect you at all cost. I have kept my end by assigning guards to patrol the village as well as getting us fruit and meat. Fair rations were made available to all those who earned them and in turn, they could help others if necessary. I have made this place better for us all. Yet some of you have seen to have forgotten this is a prison planet and not a leisure palace. I will remind anyone who has forgotten that this is not a democracy. I make the rules and I expect you to abide by them. You are all in this village by my grace and if you don't like it, I will gladly return you to the caves. I except they will welcome you in the same brutal way they welcome everyone else. If you manage to live they do need a new whore." The Leader glanced over at Jack. Jack glared at him, but the Leader paid him no more attention. Instead, he motioned to the man on the ground behind him.

"This man has been knowingly passing information to the men in the caves to allow them to attempt to overthrow our village. They will kill your children and take your women for themselves. They will punish the men for fun as they dine on your rations allowing you to starve while they grow fat. I have sentenced him to death for his treason and that sentence shall be carried out today. The accused shall be hung from the neck until dead and his body will be left there as a reminder of what happens when you turn on this village," The Leader announced. He turned to look at the man on the ground. "Do you have any last words?"

"I have never spoken to the men in the caves. He is lying to you," The man pleaded with the village. He was kicked in his stomach for his efforts and was hissed and booed by the villagers. Calls of string him up sounded from several people and others cheered in agreement.

"He's telling the truth, Jack. We have to stop this," The Doctor whispered. He started to step forward, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We can't just rush forward or the leader will kill us and Cary next, Doctor. I can't die, you will regenerate, but she doesn't stand a chance," Jack hissed in his ear.

"We have to do something," The Doctor informed Jack as the man was drug to a nearby tree.

"Don't you hear me, we cant. I want to stop this as well, Doc but this is one of those times when you have to do nothing. There are too many guards here and you would be caught, and stopped before you reached him. Listen to the crowd. They want this man dead and would see you strung up beside him for trying to help someone they believe is a traitor," Jack hissed. The Doctor closed his eyes briefly knowing Jack was right. Getting himself killed would accomplish nothing, even if he hated Jack at the moment for stopping him from saving the man. He refused to watch the man die as he stared at the leader with all the hatred of the oncoming storm. Eventually, the Leader raised his hands to quiet the people and they turned to look at him again.

"Let his body hang here and serve as a reminder of what happens to traitors," the Leader cheered and the people agreed adamantly. "Everyone is to return to their homes or report to work like normal. Dismissed."

The people turned to head towards their home and Adele kissed her husband goodbye as she took Garret following the Doctor back to his home with Carys in her arms as Jack headed towards the mines. The Doctor couldn't look at her as he had her cheering as loudly as the others at the innocent man's death. He wanted to tell her how disgusted he was but he couldn't lose Carys's wet nurse. To do so would mean her death so he bit his tongue as he walked with her to tend to the people who had also betrayed the man even if all he wanted to do at the moment was watch the village burn.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor wasn't happy as he started to tend to the people in the village. He was even less happy as their rations arrived for the day and he found that they had not only been given their normal loaf of bread but a small amount of meat and two apples each. It was clear to him that the Leader was rewarding the people for cheering and celebrating the fact that an innocent man had died today. He wanted to reject the rations but they needed to eat so he took them without a word closing the door behind him. He glared at Adele's back as he placed the rations in the kitchen with the meat as far as possible from the fire to keep it cold until supper. He didn't look at Adele as he went back into the clinic to work while he waited for the end of the day and for Jack to return. As he did, he once more began planning their escape. He was sure that Jack wouldn't mind fighting for extra rations for them while on the run, the problem would be keeping Carys alive for the journey.

"Carys just finish her last feeding and there is plenty of milk in the bowl for the night, so I am going to head home a little early," Adele told him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you," the Doctor responded coldly forcing a smile onto his face that didn't reach his eyes. He reached out for his daughter and she handed the baby to him. He took her bringing her close to his chest and cuddling her.

"I see the look in your eyes and I have seen it before with other men who are new here. They too don't understand why we believe the leader when he tells us a man is guilty," Adele started.

"The man was innocent of the crimes he had been accused of. He was beaten and hung for no reason and the people cheered. I understand this is a prison planet but what the leader did was murder, not justice," the Doctor hissed.

"Not in the leader's eyes and the people of the village trust him to do what is right. Before the leader took charge, the village was in chaos. People were dying in the streets from starvation and exposure. Women couldn't leave their homes without fear of the men who lived here. The Leader changed that. He brought structure to the village and soon everyone had a home and food. The men that we feared were made to fall in line. If they refused they were killed or banished to the caves. I am grateful for what the leader has done for the village and will support his decisions, even if I don't always agree with them," Adele told him.

"Have a good evening, Adele," the Doctor responded.

"Good night, Doctor," Adele answered before leaving. The Doctor closed up the clinic taking Carys back into their home with him. He laid her gently on the couch in her nest before moving to the kitchen. He cut up one of the apples into slices and roasted the meat. By the time Jack came home, the food was ready and the bread had been toasted.

"After supper, I would like you to go and fight in the village. We need extra blankets, food, and water so you need to make sure you win," the Doctor explained as a way of greeting.

"Of course I can win, the question is why do you suddenly want me to when you have been adamant about us working with the people of the village," Jack questioned.

"I promise I will explain it all later," the Doctor replied. He glanced towards the door where people could be heard moving around outside. He didn't want them to overhear anything he had to say and report it back to the Leader. So he kissed Jack softly as he gave him his meal. Jack accepted it, taking it into the room with him while he changed. He was still suspicious of the Doctor's motives but did what he was asked and went into the village with two apples in order to buy his way into the fight. Because of the extra rations, there was more food then ever before and he came home with eight new apples, a blanket, a bottle of water and another one of alcohol. The Doctor took the bottle of water setting it aside along with the blanket and six of the apples.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about now?" Jack wondered.

"Soon," the Doctor answered. He fed Carys and they both enjoyed a second apple before bed. The Doctor waited until they retired to bed before finally telling Jack about his plan to leave. His voice was barely above a whisper as he explained that he didn't feel safe in the village and felt it was only a matter of time before the leader turned on them and killed him and Carys before sending Jack back to the caves. Due to the lack of rations, the only way he was going to be able to save food for the journey was to have Jack fight daily and win so they would be able to stock up.

"I wasn't going to say anything but since you were planning on being insane anyway, there is something else we can do to get rations for our journey," Jack told him his own voice so low the Doctor could barely hear him.

"Oh."

"The men in the mines talk quite a bit to get us through the day. Mainly they talk about their own lives and what they did to end up on the planet. One day, they were talking about the guards and their families. I know you noticed that the women and children looked healthier than the rest of the village and that is because not only are those men handpicked by the leader for their loyalty but they also receive extra benefits like medicine and food that the rest of the village doesn't have access to. Their families eat like kings every night while the rest of us slowly starve and are lucky to live a few years on the rations that we receive. We would have to be careful not to get caught raiding the stores but since we are leaving anyway, we can take what we need before we run," Jack informed him.

"There still remains the question of how we are going to keep her alive on the journey. We don't know how long it will be and she will starve to death quickly if we don't keep her fed," The Doctor answered.

"If they have rice in the storage we can grind it into a fine powder then mix it with water to provide her nourishment on the journey," Jack explained. The Doctor nodded slowly.

"We could but we are going to have to move quickly for the first few days to put space between us and the village. We won't have time to stop and grind the rice into a fine enough powder without making too much noise or risking them finding us. There is also the fact that we would have to carry extra water just for her and have to stop often to feed her the rice which would slow us down even more. I know you said you didn't like to but the best option would be for you to begin to lactate in order to feed her on the journey. Not only would it make it so we had to carry less food on the journey, but it would also keep her warm as well as giving her something to suckle to keep them from finding us by her cries," the Doctor explained rationally as he had obviously put a lot of thought into the idea of leaving. Jack looked at the sleeping baby. He didn't like it but the Doctor was right, to leave her here would mean her death and to take her without adequate planning would also mean her death. They didn't know how long it would take to get to the next village and would need to make sure that they had plenty of rations, especially of water if they were going to make it there. Plus if he was responsible for feeding Carys, he couldn't die or he would have to start the process of lactating again.

"We are going to have to wait for at least a week to plan properly as well as make sure that my body is properly producing the milk that she needs for the journey," Jack explained. "Can you put up with this life for another week?"

"I can," the Doctor sighed. Jack leaned over and kissed him softly. They kissed tenderly then breaking the kiss, Jack gathered Carys into his arms. He moved his shirt as he brought her to his chest. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the face that Jack made in the fading firelight as Carys latched on.

"I forgot how strange this feels and this is not how I generally like anyone on my nipples," Jack commented.

"Oi, little ears," the Doctor scolded.

"I promise you Doctor, she is still sleeping soundly and too young to understand anything that we are saying besides she's been in," Jack started.

"Jack," the Doctor drew out his name cutting Jack off before he could finish his sentence. Proud of himself, Jack moved a little closer to the Doctor so that they could cuddle while they both lay quietly unable to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack woke the next morning before the first bell rang with a fussy baby in his arms. He had been woken several times that night and had gotten up to feed her without disturbing the sleeping Time Lord. In fact, the Doctor didn't even notice as he carefully slipped out of bed going to the living room. Along the way, he retrieved a fresh nappy, and a little bit of milk in order to feed the infant and calm her. He sat down on the couch with her in his arms watching her face as he carefully provided her nourishment in the way the Doctor had shown him. After she finished eating, he burped her then changed her nappy before swaddling her once more in her blanket. Cuddling her close, he looked around the small house that had become their home while on this planet.

Soon, though, they would be leaving it all behind in search of another settlement that the Doctor was sure was out there. Jack just hoped he was right as staying alive on Hades was impossible without the help of a village and alone the three of them would be exposed to the cold and would eventually run out of food and water. The Doctor could regenerate and he would always come back to life but Carys didn't stand a chance if he died. If that happened, she would pass quickly from starvation. He also didn't know how many times the Doctor would be able to regenerate before he was left on his own in the cold darkness of the planet, unable to return to this village and unwilling to go to the caves. He shuddered at the thought, holding the baby a little closer as he just needed to feel something alive.

"I promise I will do everything I can to save you," Jack whispered softly as he kissed her softly on the head. She sighed softly in her sleep and Jack smiled kissing her again. He knew that he should bring her to his chest again but he was already starting to ache so he hoped the close contact would be enough. He just hoped it would work in time as they wanted to leave in a week and there was still a lot of planning before that could happen. Plus, neither one of them could miss work for the entire week or they would raise suspicions about what they were up to and lose the rations that they depended on to survive.

Fixing the nest on the couch, Jack carefully laid Carys to sleep as he stood up. He had a long day ahead of him as he would have to head to the mines soon to continue the tedious work. Then after work he would need to fight for additional supplies they needed for their journey again being careful to trade just enough to keep the other people of the village happy. He also planned on going out tonight after the final bell rang and everyone returned home for the night to scout out the food storage. He needed to know how many guards were on duty and if they changed throughout the night in order to know the best time to leave as they wanted to put as much space between them and the village as possible before anyone noticed they were gone. He wasn't sure if the leader would even bother to send anyone after them but they had to move quickly just in case he did. That would mean no stopping until they were positive they were a safe distance away and with no way to tell time outside the village, Jack didn't know when that would be. He also didn't know the next time he would be able to hold the Doctor and feel his body move with his again but that was something he could take care of before they set out.

Returning to the bedroom, he undressed before slipping underneath the covers again. The Doctor was laying on his side with his hair falling slightly into his face. Both of them needed to shave and have a hair cut but it wasn't something to worry about on this planet as the beards helped protect their face and Jack thought the Doctor looked good with a bit of stubble. He moved closer to the Time Lord kissing him softly on the forehead and down to his mouth. The Doctor kissed him back lazily as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," Jack whispered.

"Morning," the Doctor answered sleepily. He groaned as he felt Jack's hand slip down into his trousers taking his cock into his hand. "Jack, not with Carys in the room."

"Then it is a good thing she is sleeping in the living room and were currently all alone," Jack informed him as he continued to move his hand. The Doctor groaned and Jack couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as the Doctor rolled onto his back spreading his legs slightly to give Jack better access. Jack let go of him for a moment to help him shuck of his own trousers then returned one hand to its destination. With the other, he placed a finger no the Doctor's anus pushing it as gently as he could inside. The Doctor scrunched his nose at the dry stretch but forced his body to relax as Jack moved deeper finding his prostate.

"Yes," the Doctor whimpered. Jack continued to move his hands slowly as the Doctor whimpered and panted. He added a second finger just as carefully, trying to stretch the Time Lord and avoid as much pain as possible. His own cock was aching to be buried in the tight body so once the Doctor was relaxed he removed his fingers positioning himself. The Doctor gripped the blankets tightly as Jack lifted his legs. Using spit once more to ease the way, he pushed carefully into the prone body. The Doctor's face contorted briefly in pain and he closed his eyes as Jack held himself still.

"I'm sorry. I promise once we get to the next place I will find something that can be used as lube. Even if it is just oil," Jack reassured him reaching out to lay his hand on the Doctor's face and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"I never thought I would miss it," the Doctor answered as a way of distracting himself. He used to hate the way the lube would make him feel slick and open but he preferred it over the pain he was feeling now. He relaxed as much as possible to allow Jack to slip in further. It was rough on both of them and he knew Jack had to be feeling it as well. Still, it was nice to feel loved and once Jack reached his prostate the feeling of pain and pleasure would combine causing him to cum with little other stimulation. He prepared to be sore for the day as Jack slowly began to move, thrusting as shallowly and carefully into his body as possible as they stared at each other in the eyes. The Doctor propped himself up slightly on his elbows claiming Jack's mouth with his own as Jack claimed his body.

"I love you," Jack whispered against his mouth. It was the first time he had voiced those words out loud but he had always known they were true. He had loved the Doctor since he had big ears and a leather coat and he loved him now. He wasn't surprised, though, when the Doctor didn't say the words back choosing to kiss him again. He wouldn't push to hear the three little words from the Doctor as he could wait until he was ready to say them. This act they were sharing was enough for him to know the Doctor cared for him as the Doctor wasn't an overly sexual man and didn't invite almost everyone and everything to his bed as Jack did. In fact, the only reason Jack didn't try to sleep with others in the village is that he knew the Time Lord cared for him and would just pretend to understand if he sought sex elsewhere. He would claim it was just Jack being Jack even if it did break his hearts and Jack couldn't do that to him.

Reaching in between them, he took the Doctor back in his hand moving it in time to his thrusting. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack holding him close as he buried his head against Jack's shoulder pressing his mouth to his neck. He breath was coming in quick gasps and his arse ached even as pleasure radiated throughout his body. He wanted to beg Jack to stop even as he wanted him to move faster and harder. He bit down on Jack's shoulder as he felt himself drawing near muffling his scream as his own cum covered his stomach and his body clamped down on Jack's member. The tightness and the pain in his shoulder caused Jack to fall over the edge as well. He groaned deeply as he filled the lithe body. Collapsing down, he lay with the Doctor's legs spread to the sides and his cock still buried in its tight home. The Doctor stared up at the ceiling and he ran his fingers slowly along Jack's spine.

He fell back asleep like that. His arse filled and aching with Jack covering him with his warm body. Even in a place like Hades, just knowing that Jack was there loving and protecting him made him feel safe. Even if it was only briefly inside their home.


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next week, their plan to leave started to come together. Everyday Jack fought and they now had three bottles of water, extra apples, and blankets to take with them on the journey. The Doctor took one of the blankets tying it to use as a carrying pack for the water and the apples. He made a second pack that would hold the two ration bottles they would receive on the day of their journey plus any ration food. They could then top off both packs with food that they took from the supplies before they left. He kept three blankets aside and any extras he cut into nappies for Carys so they didn't have to figure out how to wash them along the way. Two of the blankets he would roll for their own use as they traveled and the third would be fashioned into a sling for Jack to use in order to carry Carys on the journey.

Much to Jack's unhappiness, the Doctor's plan to feed Carys on the long journey had worked and he was now lactating. That also meant that he had to be extra careful in the mines and on the journey so that he didn't die along the way and lose her source of substance. He wasn't sure how he managed to keep it a secret from the other men at the mines expect to blame the wetness on his shirt as sweat. No one paid attention, though, as in the darkness it was hard to see anything but the thick dirt that covered their dark clothing. He hoped silently that wherever they ended up wouldn't know him as the whore and he wouldn't have to be trapped beneath the cold ground all day again. That is if there even was another village out there.

While both their days were the same, nights had changed. They took turns sneaking out of the home after the last bell to observe the night time guards. Both were in agreement that there were three guards on duty at any given time and they changed once during the night but otherwise remained the same until the morning bell. If they subdued the guards shortly after the changeover, then they would have until morning bell to run before anyone noticed something was wrong. Then it would take a search of the village to figure out they were gone and by then they would have a decent head start.

"I still think it would be better to kill the guards. We have no way to guarantee they won't wake early and be able to alert the others to the fact we are gone," Jack argued the Doctor silently on the evening before their trip. In a few hours, they would be leaving the home for the last time and would no longer be able to return. The Doctor had hidden the packs in the room from Adele while she nursed and she was none the wiser to their plan to leave. She had even told them she would see them in the morning and left milk for the night. They used it to supplement Carys's feeding until they left but couldn't take it with them.

"No, no one is to die. I have torn blankets that we can use to tie and gag them," the Doctor answered again.

"Then I want you to stay at the house with Carys while I go get the supplies and then we can leave," Jack responded. The Doctor sighed.

"I don't know how many times we need to have this conversation, Jack. If we stay here, you risk getting caught on the way back to the home. It is better if go and stay in the shadows while you raid the stores. Then we can run immediately," the Doctor told him. Once they had the supplies they planned on going towards the northwest. It was the directions that Jack saw the planes arrive from and then return towards after leaving their supplies and picking up ore. If there was anything else out there, they both believed following the plane's flight plan was the best way to find it.

The return to home bell rang and the Doctor pulled out the packs. He rolled two blankets separately then tied them with a bit of ripped blanket in order to hold them together and to the packs he made. Jack stoked the fire to keep the house warm and make it look as if they had settled in for the night to anyone passing by. In reality, the house had been stripped down and everything essential packed and ready to take with them. The Doctor fed Carys right before they left, rocking her to sleep so that she would remain quiet during the precious few hours of the beginning of their trip. With everything ready, Jack put the carry for Carys on as the Doctor held her close to him. Once Jack completed the raid, he would take the infant but for now the Doctor would hold her.

"Are you ready?" Jack questioned as the Doctor stood in the living room looking around the house to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"I am," the Doctor asked finally. He moved towards the door but Jack stood in his way stopping him.

"I need to say something before we leave," Jack informed him.

"Jack, don't," The Doctor tried to interrupt.

"I have to because if things go wrong tonight, I need you to know and remember that I love you and I always have," Jack told him.

"I love you, too," the Doctor answered speaking the words for the first time out loud. Jack smiled at him, kissing him softly one last time. Turning, he picked up the two packs by the door. He opened it, letting the door slip out the door first before following him out and closing the door tightly behind him. They kept to the shadows as they walked silently through the quiet village. They saw no one but they were still on alert for any of the Leader's guards. Reaching the edge of the village, they made their way over to the storehouse where the food was kept. The Doctor stayed back and out of the way as Jack made his way closer.

Still keeping to the shadows, he snuck up behind the first guard. He quickly wrapped his arm around the man's throat and one hand over his mouth putting him in a chokehold. The guard struggled against him but he had been in peak physical condition since being resurrected aboard the space station. All the time working in the mines and fighting every night had only improved his body and he was able to subdue the man with little difficulty. He dragged the man out of the way, hog-tying him and gagging him before moving on to the next guard. The second one he took down just as quickly but the third spotted him.

"Freeze," the guard demanded brandishing a knife.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jack answered not pausing in his step. The guard swung the knife at him and Jack managed to avoid getting cut by it. He swung punching the man in the side of the head then squarely in the jaw knocking him down. He quickly tied up and gagged the man moving him and the second guard out of the way. With all three guards subdued, Jack made his way into the food storage to quickly fill the bags. The Doctor made his way out closer ready for Jack to emerge. In the darkness, though, he didn't see the fourth guard until it was too late. The man spotted him and not seeing the other guards he immediately pulled a knife charging at the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't able to take him down with Carys in his arms and running would just alert the rest of the village to what they were up to.

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" The man asked recognizing him.

"Nothing, I am just out for a walk with my daughter," The Doctor lied. He tried to walk away but the guard swung the knife. He immediately turned shielding Carys from harm but the knife dug deep into his arm. He cried out in pain as the guard swung the knife again hitting his arm for a second time.

"Guards," the lone guard called out trying to call the rest. Unfortunately for him, it was Jack who answered. Jack grabbed the guard from behind, snapping his neck in one quick move.

"Jack, I thought we agreed no one would die," the Doctor hissed angrily.

"Plans changes," Jack told him taking Carys. He could clearly see the Doctor's sleeve was ripped and his arm was bleeding from the light of the storage but they couldn't worry about that now. Instead, he tied a piece of cloth quickly over it before helping the Doctor to put his pack on. "Now run."

The Doctor had no choice but to ignore his pain and listen as together they ran from the village and out into the cold darkness of the planet. His arm burned in pain and he could feel the blood seeping down his sleeve and dripping down his hand. He wondered how he was going to tell Jack that there had been something on the blade. He could feel the poison coursing through his body making him weak. His pounding hearts only caused it to circulate faster and he didn't know how long he was going to be able to run for before he collapsed. Still, he pressed on, determined not to show his weakness as they had to get as far from the village as possible before they discovered they were gone and found the dead guard.

He shouldn't have been there, the Doctor told himself as they ran. In all their days of observation, there had only been three guards. Now they had a man dead and They had no way of knowing if he had a family who would realize he didn't come home that night. How long did they have he wondered silently as he continued to push himself. His legs almost gave out and he stumbled catching himself before he fell.

"Are you alright, Doc?" Jack wondered in concern.

"Fine," the Doctor lied continuing to run. He wasn't sure how far he made it before he stumbled again. This time he couldn't catch himself and the last thing he remembered was his head hitting against the cold ground as Jack yelled for him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Doctor," Jack cried out as he watched the Doctor fall. The sickening thud of the Doctor's head hitting the ground was loud in the quiet darkness and within seconds Jack was on his knees beside the Doctor. He put the back of his hand to the Doctor's mouth thankful that he could still feel the Time Lord's cool breath against his skin. At least that was something but it still didn't explain what had caused the Doctor to stumble before finally collapsing. The Doctor's face wasn't pressed into the ground so he didn't try to move him as he turned to the Doctor's injured arm. Even in the darkness of the planet, he could see that the Doctor's sleeve was soaked in blood and his fingers were sticky. Removing the soaked bandage, he found that the cut was deeper than he originally thought. A quick check revealed that the first cut went to the bone while the second was long and deep.

The Doctor was losing a lot of blood from the wound and he had no way to suture the gashes. Taking out one of Carys's nappies, he ripped it into several pieces. He used a couple of the pieces to pack the deeper of the wounds then tied a strip tightly over the top. He was going to have to watch the Doctor to make sure he didn't lose circulation in his arm but it would help to stop the bleeding. He had worked quickly but was concerned that the Doctor had failed to come around while he tended to him. He checked the Doctor's neck and spine but found no injuries. Turning him, he found a sizeable lump on the Doctor's head from where he had failed to stop his head from hitting the ground.

He looked back towards the village but it was impossible to tell how far away it was as he had no way of knowing how long they had been running for. One thing he knew for sure, though, was that he couldn't wait for the Doctor to wake and be ready to move. He took the Doctor's pack and stuffed almost everything in it into his own. He had been trying to figure out how to tell the Doctor that he had only managed to get a small bag of rice, some stripes of dried meat and some more raisins and apples for their journey before he was interrupted. Now he was slightly thankful as he could carry everything in one bag while leaving the nappies in the other. He put the bag on to his back and then put the lighter bag back onto the Doctor. He then took the Doctor's blanket and put the Doctor onto it. He was able to lift it slightly and walk as he drug the Doctor with him. It was harder and slow going but at least he could get his family to safety.

The deserted landscape of Hades stretched on for unknown miles ahead of him and he had no way of knowing if or when they would find the next village. He couldn't think about that at the moment he just had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and keeping the Doctor and Carys alive. There was nothing to see on Hades and no animals making noise. It was eerily quiet except for the crunching of the ground beneath his feet as he walked with the sound of the blanket dragging behind him. Carys began to whimper at one point causing him to pause for a moment so that he could bring her to his chest. She calmed back down quickly after that leaving him once more to his thoughts.

One more step, he told himself after a while. One more and then he could rest but each time he forced himself to take another. The Doctor moaned behind him and occasionally would whimper or cry out in his sleep. The first time Jack had stopped to check on him but after that, he just kept going hoping the Doctor would alert him when he was finally awake. Jack hoped silently that the Doctor would survive long enough to be treated as his body was now burning up with fever and Jack had no way to cool him besides leaving him exposed to the cold air of the planet.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered after awhile. Jack ignored the whimper as he kept walking. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack, seeing that the darkness of Hades surrounded them. His head was pounding, he felt hot and his arm was burning painfully. He was also thirstier than he had ever been since getting in this body. "Jack, water."

"Hold on a second Doctor," Jack told him as he realized that the Doctor was actually awake. Breaking his stride, he carefully put the Doctor on the ground making sure not to hit his head against it again. He took off his own pack before kneeling down next to the Doctor. Digging in the pack, he found a bottle of water pulling it out. He opened the bottle and then helped the Doctor to lift his head so that he could take a drink.

"How long have we been gone?" The Doctor wondered as he took another sip.

"I don't know. I haven't seen any signs of people or the plane since we left the village and it has been a little slow going for the last little while," Jack told him.

"I can walk now," The Doctor informed Jack.

"No, you can't, sweetheart. You're burning up with fever and haven't woken since collapsing on the ground however far back" Jack told him. He kissed the Doctor on the head then helped him to take another drink. Jack wasn't able to check his pupil response in the darkness and had no way of knowing how severe the concussion he was positive the Doctor had was. He was just thankful that the bleeding had seemed to stop and he was able to loosen the bandage on his arm in order to restore full circulation. The Doctor whimpered as his arm was moved and Jack watched as his eyes fluttered before closing again. Jack was positive he had passed out again but he couldn't do anything for the Doctor at the moment but get him to safety.

The journey seemed even harder now. His legs and arms both felt numb as he continued to walk towards what he hoped was help. The Doctor was sleeping more peacefully now that he had a drink of water and Jack hoped that he was feeling better for it. He couldn't worry about that now though. He had to just contrate on moving forward. He told himself that he would take another ten steps and then he could rest. He didn't though as he continued forward. Every time it got too hard or seemed too far, he would tell himself another ten steps and then he would carry on. Eventually, though he reached a point that he had to rest. If he continued on, he would end up collapsing as well and then he was going to be no use to anybody. He just needed to find somewhere safe that he could keep an eye out for danger from and a short time later he finally found it.

It was a small group of rocks, much like the ones he had rested with the Doctor at on the first night with the men from the village. Then he had also not known where they were going. He just walked knowing it was somewhere new and that he would still be with the Doctor when he got there. As carefully as possible he laid the Doctor next to the rocks. He then took Carys off of his chest and laid her beside him, with her blanket protecting her from the harsh ground. Rolling the Doctor gently onto his side, Jack unwrapped his arm again to look at the cuts.

"Oh, Doc," Jack whispered. The Doctor's arm was hot to the touch and the cuts were still bleeding slowly. He desperately needed stitches and at the very least antibiotics. Jack removed the bandages from inside the wound. Taking a fresh nappy, he ripped it into pieces wetting one of the strips with water. He then poured a little bit of water on to the cut. The Doctor screamed in pain, trying to move away from Jack.

"Stop," the Doctor whimpered as he squirmed.

"I know it hurts sweetheart, but I have to clean it," Jack apologized as he continued to clean the wound. He continued to make gentle shushing noises as he cleaned the knife wounds the best he could. He repacked the wound then wrapped another clean bandage around it. He then allowed the Doctor to roll onto his back again. The Doctor stared up at him with sad eyes.

"Water?" He wondered again. Jack helped him to take a drink.

"Do you want any bread?" Jack questioned as he broke himself off a portion. The Doctor made a gagging noise as he closed his eyes. His breathing evened out once more as he drifted off back to sleep now that his arm was no longer being messed with. Jack picked up Carys and held her close to his chest as he finished eating. She ate hungrily and once she was finished he changed her nappy. With his family tended to, he made the decision to rest for a few hours. He laid down on his side, putting her between him and the Doctor. His back was to the world and in front of him was his family and the rocks. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment, but soon he joined the Doctor in sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack was awoken to the sound of a plane flying overhead. He swore as he sat up to watch the plane. He hadn't meant to fall asleep and he needed to get moving again. He waited until the plane was gone, using it to orientate himself before standing. He put Carys into her pouch on his chest making sure she was secure. She cried against him looking for her meal and Jack sighed as he realized that was all he currently was to her. A source of nourishment and a heater as well as transportation to their next destination. He made sure she was able to feed then took the Doctor's blanket in his hands. The Doctor groaned but otherwise didn't wake at the change of angle as Jack set off once again into the cold darkness. He was slightly worried about how long the Doctor was sleeping for but if he had a concussion, as Jack suspected, then it was better to let him rest.

"Jack." The Doctor's voice broke the silence beyond the sound of Jack's steps and the blanket being drug. There was also the occasional whimper from Carys but for the most part, she was quiet as long as she was kept fed and soothed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jack wondered he didn't receive an answer so he kept walking, assuming the Doctor was just talking in his sleep mostly numbing but he occasionally said Jack's name or whimpered the word no. He was prone to night terrors and if they were in bed, Jack would have comforted him. Now, he just had to keep moving while listening to his fears. If they got too bad, Jack would stop but for now, they let him know the Time Lord was alive.

"Jack," the Doctor moaned. Jack ignored him as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. "Jack, please I need a drink of water."

"Sorry, Doc, I didn't realize you were awake," Jack responded as he stopped walking. He carefully lowered the blanket to the ground, then took off his backpack before kneeling down next to the Doctor. He pulled out one of the bottles opening it. The Doctor reached out with shaky hands gripping the bottle and bringing it to his mouth. He took a small drink followed by another as Jack kept one hand ready to grab it in case he lost his grip. When he finally lowered it, Jack reached for it ready to take it back.

"Mine," the Doctor whimpered holding on.

"I would let you keep it, but I don't want to lose one of our only bottles of water if you pass out again," Jack explained calmly. The Doctor lifted the bottle to look at it. It was just about half empty and he was so thirsty that he could have easily finished it as well as a second bottle. The only thing that stopped him was knowing he had to preserve the water long enough to get to the next village.

"I'll be careful," he promised. Jack smiled at him.

"I'm sure you will," Jack agreed. Reaching into the bag again, he found one of Carys's diapers. He tied part of it tightly around the bottle then tied it around the Doctor's wrist so he wouldn't lose it. He did a quick count of the remaining nappy's unhappy to find that he only had enough for three more days. They only had water for four days if they drank one bottle a day between them. The food would last slightly longer but without water, they would quickly dehydrate and his milk supply would go dry. With that knowledge, he knew that he had no choice but to start moving again and pray they reached another village in time. He put his pack back on then stood hefting the blanket up with him. The Doctor grunted at the change of position before going quiet again. Jack assumed that he passed out again so he was surprised when the Doctor spoke.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Doc. You lost a lot of blood and hit your head on the ground pretty hard. I haven't been able to check for a concussion but I would be very surprised if you didn't have one," Jack answered as he kept moving.

"I don't know. I have a headache and I can feel the blood loss. The combination with the poison is making me weak," the Doctor told him.

"You mean the infection?" Jack tried to clarify. The Doctor shook his head no even though Jack couldn't see it.

"I may have an infection as well but the knife that cut me had poison on it. It isn't enough to kill me but I am unable to detoxify and get the poison out of my system faster," the Doctor explained. Despite feeling horrible he still found himself thankful that he was the one who was cut by the blade and not Jack. If Jack had been cut Carys would have lost her food source because even if the poison didn't kill him they couldn't risk it getting into Jack's milk.

"What would you need to detoxify?" Jack wondered.

"I would need a ginger beer, protein, something salty, and a shock," the Doctor answered.

"Like an electric shock."

"That could work but it really just needs to be any kind of shock. The last time I was poisoned it was with cyanide and when I asked for a shock, Donna kissed me," the Doctor reminisced causing Jack to laugh. He could just imagine how big of a shock that was as the Doctor and Donna had been best friends with no romantic interest in each other. The Doctor tried not to speak of her but that didn't stop him from thinking or dreaming about her. They went quiet again as the Doctor rested and Jack concentrated on just trying to keep moving. As they walked, Carys woke and began to whimper. Jack sighed adjusting her so that she was able to feed. She quickly went quiet with the only sounds of her breathing as she ate hungrily.

"You know Doc, one thing I could put up with the swelling and the uncomfortableness that it causes but I really wish my nipples would stop chafing," Jack complained.

"Jack," the Doctor warned with his tone.

"What? You think she can understand what I'm saying. She is just happy to hear our voice and even if she could understand, she's been in a vagina more recently than I have," Jack commented. The Doctor sighed loudly and Jack found himself smiling again as he kept walking. They carried on with the same routine of rest and walking for what Jack judged to be two days based on the planes flying overhead and the loss of supplies. There was little talk between them as the Doctor could barely stay awake for long periods and Jack just concentrated on moving. Before the plane on the third day, a light appeared in the distance. It blended in with the faint stars at first before slowly getting brighter. Jack adjusted his path slightly to head towards it. As he walked he came to another outcropping of rocks and chose to rest for a while before they hopefully would come to the end of their long journey. He didn't sleep, though, as he just desperately wanted to find the beacon.

"I can walk this time," The Doctor told him as Jack once more stood to continue on his journey even if his body protested at this idea. His arm was a mass of burning pain still and he felt too hot despite the cool ground. He could have easily closed his eyes and slept again, but it wasn't fair to make Jack keep dragging him. He could make himself walk with Jack for a while.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked in concern. The Doctor nodded. Jack gave him a doubtful look but didn't argue. Instead, he leaned down and picked Carys up adjusting her in her sling once more. She stared up at him and Jack smiled at her happy to see that she was alert and thriving despite the long journey. With her secure, he helped the Doctor to his feet. The Doctor's legs almost gave out at being upright for the first time in days and Jack caught him. "Maybe this isn't the best idea."

"Please Jack, I can do it," the Doctor answered stubbornly. Jack could hear the determination in his voice and didn't have the heart to force him to lay back down. Instead, he supported him as once more they set off. Jack wasn't sure if they were moving slower this time as the Doctor leaned heavily against him as they walked at the slow pace. Jack supported him with one arm, not saying anything as they moved. He knew that the Doctor had to be in pain, but the Doctor didn't complain as he focused on walking with Jack. He didn't know where they were going, but he trusted Jack to keep them safe.


	23. Chapter 23

As they walked they began to see strange shapes on the horizon. Both Jack and the Doctor dismissed the shapes at first as more hills. As they got closer though they realized that it was another village. The strangely shaped mound was a crashed airship and around the airship were several clay homes as well as tents. In the center of the village was a large tower that stretched up into the sky. It had a light at the very top and was the beacon that they had noticed several miles back warning planes that it was there. Both of them were wary of the new village but they had no other choice than to approach it as they couldn't continue on their own anymore. Hades killed people who tried to survive without a village as there was no way to fend for yourself on the planet. As they walked forward, several men came out of the village to greet them.

"You've come close enough for now," one of the men said as they were still a short distance outside of the village. "I can see from your clothes you come from the Leader's camp. No one leaves his camp except on his orders. So tell me, strangers, why are you here?"

"We feared for the life of my lover and our child, so we chose to run rather than risk the leader's anger," Jack explained, deciding not to lie to the man.

"What did you do to anger him?" The man wondered.

"The Leader didn't approve of my being in the village due to rumors from the men of the caves. He finally agreed I could stay but wanted us to kill the baby when she was born to a mother who died during childbirth with a clubbed foot. We chose to go against his wishes and save her," Jack answered. He felt the Doctor trying to remain against him but his head briefly fell to Jack's shoulder. "We had trouble with the guards as we were leaving and he was stabbed with a knife coated in poison. We can't go back and we don't have enough supplies to keep going."

"We have room in the village and a doctor who can tend to his injury. We also have nursing mothers who would be able to feed the child. In order to live here, though, you have to be able to work and help provide for our people. Tell me what asset would you be if we allowed you to join our village?" The man wondered.

"He was the doctor in the previous village and I worked in their caves but we are willing to do anything that you ask to help keep the village running," Jack responded. The man nodded taking a step forward and holding out his hand.

"I'm Luke," the man told them. Jack shook his hand.

"I'm Jack, this is the Doctor and the baby is Carys," Jack responded. Luke motioned them to follow him.

"Welcome to Elysium," Luke announced as they entered the village.

The Doctor and Jack were led through the small village. It was more condensed than the previous place as tents were closer together. The Doctor really didn't care if they had to sleep in a tent as long as they were allowed to continue to live as a family and were provided food for Carys. He was too tired and sore to really pay attention to his surroundings though if he had been more aware he would have been fascinated by the airship. It was where Luke lived and was used as the central hub of the community. They were led right on it and down a few doors to the medical center. The medical center had the main waiting room and a young woman sitting behind a desk. She smiled at them as they entered.

"Welcome to Elysium," She greeted them. "If you take them into room two, I will send doctor Stenson in as soon as he is done with his current patient."

"Thank you, Amanda. While we wait we need milk for the infant and water for these two," Aldrich advised her.

"Milk won't be necessary. She has eaten quite recently and is perfectly content at the moment," Jack explained.

"Just water then," Luke told Amanda as he took to room two and opened the door. Inside was a medical bed with a metal frame. Jack took the Doctor over to it and helped him to lay down before he sat down on the chair in the room. Luke closed the door behind him as he stood in the room with them. He would leave once the doctor came in, but he didn't trust the newcomers to be left alone yet. A moment later there was a small knock and Amanda opened the door again. Jack had expected her to bring a bottle of water so he was surprised to see metal cups.

"You have cups here?" Jack questioned.

"We have all the resources here that we found aboard this ship plus the same rations that the village receives," Luke advised him. Jack made a face.

"Great more bread and water," Jack commented under his breath. Luke chuckled at him.

"You will also receive meat and fruit. Unlike the village, I don't control the rations in order to gain favors and keep power. Everyone is paid equally for their work and given additional resources for their children. You will be given currency and allowed to go to our small market to buy food for your family. If you want to live off of bread and water that is your choice but I advise that you also buy fruit occasionally," Luke chuckled. Jack stared at him for a moment. He wasn't sure if Luke was lying to them. He had seen the meat and fruit in the Leader's storage so he knew the rations came in, he just wasn't sure why Luke was more willing to share.

"We only got fruit or meat when the Leader was trying to bribe us into compliance" The Doctor stated sleepily from the bed.

"I don't believe in fear to control my village. I freely supply the meat, fruit, bread and any other food that comes through. I also allow all my people access to equal medical care," Luke explained.

"Why are you given medical supplies and the other village is made to suffer?" Jack asked.

"Again it is part of his control. You were the Doctor there. Did you ever once treat one of his guards or their families?" Luke wondered. The Doctor thought about it a moment before shaking his head. "Exactly. The men go to the Leader for painkillers, antibiotics, and better food. By remaining in his favor, you were treated better. If he only gave you bread and water, you must have upset him."

"I think that is an understatement," Jack answered. There was another knock at the door and Luke opened it. "Ah, Dustin you're right on time. I have to be getting back to work." Luke left and the doctor came in. He immediately went to Carys first as she was the smallest.

"When is the last time she ate?" He asked Jack as he pulled out a stethoscope. He placed it on her chest, listening to her heart and lungs. Both sounded good.

"About an hour ago," Jack responded. Despite being slightly small she was eating and growing well. Dustin examined her leg and made sure she was healthy. He was going to have to keep an eye on her, but she seemed to be stable overall. He then turned his attention to the Doctor. The Doctor was pale and trembling despite the warmth in the small room. Dustin examined his arm.

"These wounds are quite deep and infected. I am going to clean the wounds and the longer one should heal well on its own but we will need to continue to pack the other wound so that it heals from the inside out. We will have to look into meal tickets for you and your companion as I don't want you to do anything but rest until the infection has passed and you are going to make sure you keep your arm immobile. I am also going to give you a course of antibiotics to help your body fight the infection. Now before I begin is there anything you are allergic to?" Dustin inquired.

"Asprin," The Doctor answered immediately. "I can tell you if I am allergic to the medications you plan on using if I can see them." Dustin brought over three different vials and the Doctor confirmed they were alright to use.

"I am going to clean up your arm now. Do you want your friend to step out of the room while I do?" Dustin inquired.

"I'm not leaving his side," Jack argued.

"He can stay," The Doctor agreed. He reached out for Jack's hand and Jack took it. He held the Doctor's hand as the doctor cleaned the area with a thin antiseptic he had made. His grip tightened in pain as the doctor worked and he tried not to cry out in pain. His arm hurt even worse by the time the man was finished and he couldn't help the slight hatred he felt towards the man even if he knew it was necessary. He was given a couple of mild pain killers to help with the soreness and a course of antibiotics to take as well.

"Rest for a little while and I will be back to check on the two of you. In the meantime, I am going to have Amanda find out about your living accommodations," Dustin informed them.

"We would like a house together," Jack told him firmly.

"Of course," Dustin said as he left. As soon as they were alone, Jack moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to the Doctor. He stroked his hair back and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I don't trust this place," Jack whispered as he kissed the Doctor again.

"Me either," The Doctor replied. He leaned his head up so that he could kiss Jack on the lips. Jack kissed him back. "But we need to stay long enough to build up our supplies again before we can think of leaving."

"Not even healed from your last escape attempt and already planning another." He kissed the Doctor deeply for a moment. "It's no wonder I bloody love you."

"I love you too," The Doctor whispered. He leaned his head against Jack as his eyes drifted closed. He was still sound asleep when Dustin returned to check on them.

"I have housing arrangements nearby if you would like to follow me," Dustin advised Jack. Jack tenderly woke his lover and supported him as they were led to a small one-roomed clay house. Inside the home was a bed, a cot for Carys and a small table for dining. Jack put Carys in the cot as the Doctor stumbled to the bed. He curled up on it as Jack looked around the home. On the wall was a small door and opening it Jack found a couple of plates, cups and bowls as well as a small amount of food. He was pleased to see it wasn't just bread.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the Doctor.

"No," The Doctor replied, his eyes fluttering closed. He forced the back open. "Come to bed." Jack closed the door and went to bed. Pulling the blankets out of under the Doctor, he laid down behind him. He covered him before wrapping an arm over the Doctor. The Doctor snuggled back against Jack, drifting off to sleep once more. Jack was exhausted as well and reluctantly he allowed himself to go to sleep as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack's peaceful sleep was interrupted after only a few hours by the unhappy cries of an infant. Jack figured he could forgive her as he was just happy that she was announcing her hunger. As he moved out of the bed, he realized how hot the man sleeping next to him was. The Doctor's body temperature was normally lower than his. The Doctor though felt warm to the touch and Jack worried that he allowed the Doctor to get to warm by cuddling with him. He pulled the blanket off of him, allowing the colder weather to try to cool the Doctor down. The Doctor shivered, reaching for the blanket, but Jack didn't allow him to grab it.

"You're way too hot sweetheart," Jack explained to him. The Doctor groaned and curled up on his side, he curled into a ball shivering as he continued to sleep. It concerned Jack even more as he couldn't remember if he had ever seen the Doctor shiver before. He put the back of his hand on the Doctor's forehead but beyond feeling the Doctor was hot to the touch he was unable to gauge his temperature. He also had no way to cool the Time Lord except by exposing him to the cooler air and hoping it brought down his temperature.

"Carys," the Doctor whimpered as the infant cried louder as jack failed to retrieve her.

"I've got her," Jack reassure him. He stood going over to the cot and picking up the infant. She pressed her face to Jack shirts and he chuckled. "Don't worry I have your meal." He took off his shirt and put on the carrying pouch putting her in it. It only took a minor adjustment to make sure she was able to eat and she began to gulp greedily as she stared up at him.

"Oncoming storm," The Doctor mumbled as he rolled over in his sleep sprawling out on his stomach.

"You tell him," Jack encouraged the Doctor as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Sensing he was near, the Doctor moved so he was closer to Jack resting his head on Jack's leg. Jack let him, running one hand through the Doctor's hair as he cuddled Carys with his other arm. He wasn't sure what the Doctor was dreaming about and the occasional mumbling told him nothing. He tried to move his leg away from the Doctor and the Doctor followed him, trying to hang on to the little bit of warmth that he had found. Jack shook his head as he moved back on the bed a little further to keep the Doctor from falling off. Reaching down, he pulled only one of the blankets up over the Doctor leaving his body mostly exposed to the cooler air. The Doctor seemed to relax more allowing Jack to finish feeding Carys in peace. He burped her and held her for a moment while he tried to figure out the best way to get his leg away from the Doctor. In the end, the simplest solution was the easiest and he pulled it away quickly. The Doctor once more tried to follow him, but Jack was ready and gave the Doctor a pillow to hold for a moment. He then moved away from the bed with Carys and laid her back in the cot. She immediately began to scream her protest of being laid down. Jack picked her back up, cuddling her close once more. She calmed as she relaxed into him.

"I'm just a heater for you two. Admit it, that's all I am good for," Jack teased her softly. He went to the cupboard and took a bottle of water out. Opening it, he poured a little on a clean cloth then took a long drink. He closed the bottle and brought it with him as he returned to the bed. Sitting down beside the Doctor, he placed the wet cloth on the Doctor's forehead. That seemed to make the Doctor mad as he grumbled to himself, grabbed the cloth and threw it on the floor. He opened one eye to glare at Jack as he pushed the pillow aside, wrapping himself around Jack's leg again. His eye closed and his breathing immediately evened out again. Jack looked down to see that Carys was also fast asleep in his arms. Jack chuckled.

"Just a heater," He told them as he settled back against the headboard. He worried about the fact that Doctor still hadn't eaten or that he had been barely awake since they left the village. He had let the Doctor drink more than his fair share of water as he seemed to be constantly thirsty but he had refused to eat anything that Jack offered him. Making a decision, he pried his leg loose before standing. He went over to the cupboard and took out a bowl with a bottle of water. He then retrieved the bag of rice from his pack. They weren't able to use the rice on the journey as he concentrated on getting the Doctor to help but he could make it now. He made the rice making it mushier than he preferred as he wanted to make sure it was easy to eat. Going back to the Doctor, he knelt beside the bed.

"Sweethearts, it's time to wake up," Jack cooed.

"No," the Doctor whined turning his head away from Jack's voice.

"Please you need to eat something and I have a nice bowl of rice for you," Jack informed him. The Doctor physically gagged at the mention of food and Jack sighed. As much as the Doctor needed to eat, he couldn't force him to especially if it was just going to make him sick. Not wanting the rice to go to waste, Jack ate it as he tried to figure out what else he could make the Time Lord that he would be able to stomach. A milkshake would have been nice, but they had no milk, peanut butter, ice cream, or bananas. They also had nothing to make tea which the Doctor would have also readily accepted. He debated with himself for just a moment before making the choice to step out of the house again. He walked quickly as he made his way back to the airship finding the medical unit with ease.

"Can I help you?" Amanda asked as he approached. "Is there something wrong with the child?"

"No, she is fine. My concern is actually for my partner. He has eaten nothing for the last week and I was hoping that Dustin may be able to suggest something that he could stomach," Jack explained.

"Of course, if you want to take a seat I can let him know you are here," Amanda suggested. Jack took a seat as Amanda disappeared into one of the rooms. She reemerged with Dustin a few minutes later. In his hand, he was holding a few pieces of what looked dried herbs.

"I understand your companion isn't eating," Dustin stated and Jack nodded. Dustin held out the herbs to Jack and he took them. "Seep these in water and have him drink it. It should help to stop him from getting sick. If you take these to the market, you can also buy soft food that he may be able to eat or that you can turn into a broth for him. Be careful how much you spend though as these are the only vouchers you will get for the next couple days."

"Thank you," Jack told him as he took the vouchers. They were little bits of paper that had numbers written on them. Dustin gave him directions to the market and Jack followed them. He found the market easily and was happy to see a large selection of food available. He smiled broadly upon seeing that there bananas and he bought two of them along with some sort of meat. Taking the food home, he found the Doctor sitting up on the bed.

"Where did you go?" the Doctor asked sleepily. He had woken as soon as Jack was away from the home as he wasn't able to sense him properly anymore. He was concerned that Jack had left but didn't trust himself to chase after him.

"I want back to Dustin to see if I could find you something that you could stomach," Jack explained.

"No food," the Doctor whimpered.

"Not even a banana?" Jack wondered holding up the fruit. The Doctor's eyes lit up upon seeing the fruit and he reached out for it. Jack allowed him to take it and then showed the Doctor the herbs. The Doctor confirmed that two of them were safe for him and Jack set the rest aside. He heated water letting the herbs seep and then brought it to the Doctor. The Doctor managed to eat a few bites of the banana and sipped the unsweetened water that was almost entirely unlike the tea he normally enjoyed. Still, the hot drink was nice and he managed to finish it without getting sick. Setting the banana aside, he settled down to rest again.

While he ate though, Jack had set another bowl of water near the water to warm. Now that the Doctor was done, he laid Carys down in her cot thankful when she didn't immediately stir. Going to the fire he retrieved the water along with a clean cloth. The Doctor didn't fight him as he stripped the man of his clothes before laying a blanket across his groin to preserve his dignity. As he washed the Doctor's arm, the Doctor's eyes opened. He stared up at Jack.

"I miss my TARDIS," He informed Jack. Speaking about her for the first time in a while.

"I know sweethearts. We will get her back as soon as get off this planet," Jack replied. The Doctor's eyes drifted shut again. Jack finished washing his front while he slept but didn't bother to dress him before covering him with the blanket again. He heated another bowl of water then stripped off his own clothes and washed his own body. He dressed in just his trousers before heating one last bowl. He made sure the temperature was cooler than the rest as he didn't want to accidentally hurt the infant. He carefully washed her and then dressed her in a nappy before swaddling her. She was hungry by the time he finished but he was tired so he took her to the bed with him laying down. He closed his eyes just intending to rest as she ate but he found himself joining the Doctor in his dreams where together they ran in the TARDIS. He just hoped one day he could make that promise come true.


	25. Chapter 25

The Doctor couldn't remember a time that he ever felt so sick in the past. Normally when he was this sick and injured he would slip into a healing coma while his body repaired the damage. Only he couldn't due to his low energy levels from lack of nutrition on this horrible planet so his body made him suffer every moment of the injury. His arm burned and the medicine he received only calmed the fire but didn't get rid of it completely. His head was pounding and he was constantly thirsty even if his stomach ached while threatening to dispel everything he put into it. He was both hot and cold at the same time and just generally miserable. Sleep was a welcome relief, so he slept as much as he could for just a moment of peace from the miserableness that he was feeling.

When he awoke again, he was tucked underneath the blanket. Jack had warmed up a couple of stones placing them at the bottom of the bed and the heat from them made the bed nice and comfortable. The Doctor didn't open his eyes as he lay listening to Jack coo at Carys softly across the room. The Doctor could hear the love Jack felt for her in his tone as he told her a story about one of the many beach planets, promising her that he would take her to see the sun one day.

"Jack," the Doctor called out softly as the Captain went quiet.

"Daddy's up," He heard Jack tell Carys. A moment later, Jack appeared by his side with the infant in her carrying pouch. She was currently feeding and content with moving around as long as she didn't lose access to her food source. "I was beginning to think you were planning on sleeping the night away as well. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," The Doctor responded as he didn't even bother to try to sit up.

"I will grab you a bottle of water," Jack told him. He disappeared from the Doctor's vision again returning a moment later with the water. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he took off the cap. The Doctor sat up a little so that he could drink and Jack held the bottle making sure the Doctor didn't spill it all over himself. The Time Lord didn't think about the fact that they didn't have running access to water as he drained half of it. His stomach was unhappy with the amount of liquid and he laid back down with a groan. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, I just need to go back to sleep," The Doctor answered. He was too sick to pretend that he was all right and resort back to his normal answer of I'm fine.

"Do you want to hold Carys for a minute first?" Jack wondered as she finished eating. The Doctor nodded and Jack handed her down to him. The Doctor turned on back, laying her on his chest. She was awake but happy at the moment from her last feeding. He kissed her on top of her tiny head as he breathed in her unique scent. She smelled of sour milk and clay from the cast on her leg. Her cast needed to be changed but he was too sick and weak to do it at the moment so it would need to wait a few more days until he was better. He cuddled her closing his eyes and quickly drifted back to sleep.

-DW-

For the next few days, Jack and the Doctor were given rations without having to work. Jack was still suspicious of the village, but grateful that he was allowed to care for his lover without being forced to work like in the other village. Jack was still unhappy with the fact that he was lactating but grateful that he was as he kept Carys feed and happy. She was growing stronger every day and was turning into a healthy plumb infant not showing the signs of starvation like everyone else on the planet. The Doctor though was growing skinnier as he was out of consciousness too much to care for her or himself. Jack worried as the Doctor slept more than he was awake, occasionally calling out in his sleep for Jack or moaning incoherently. Twice Dustin came to check on the Doctor's shoulder and make sure that he was still healing

The first time Dustin came, he checked the bandages and cleaned the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor flinched, crying out against his arm being touched, but quickly drifted off back to sleep afterward. The second time he came the Doctor was more coherent and managed to keep from crying out as Dustin tended to him. Though his arm still hurt from being touched. The shallow cut had healed over but the deeper one was going to take longer. Jack was instructed to change the bandage out daily, something that he had already been doing as he didn't want the infection to get worse.

"How long until the poison clears his system?" Jack wondered as he gently ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair providing him comfort while Dustin worked. The Doctor was obviously having a reaction to it and Jack felt helpless. He had to watch his lover hallucinate and sleep all day while refuses to eat. The Doctor normally snacked daily and wouldn't turn down the offer of a banana but he had only eaten half of one in the last week. Jack feared he was going to starve to death if he didn't eat soon.

"I have never seen anyone survive the poison before," Dustin answered truthfully.

"He isn't like most people," Jack responded. Dustin picked up his things and Jack showed him out of there home. Trying once more to get the Doctor to eat he made a simple meal for himself then used some of the bones from the meat along with a few carrots he made a simple broth for the Doctor to drink. The Doctor scrunched up his nose at the offering but he managed to drink it without getting sick immediately afterward. It wasn't much but at least it was a start on the road to his recovery.


	26. Chapter 26

It was another three days before the Doctor had gained enough strength that he was able to get out of bed. He was still weak and the wound in his arms still open but his fever had finally broken. He no longer felt as though he were burning up on the cold planet and his head and stomach had calmed allowing him to keep down solid food once more. Dustin determined that he wasn't able to work yet but he was no longer at risk of dying if he was left alone for long periods. Due to his improving health, Jack was finally giving his job of working beside the men to create clay homes for the people currently living in tents. The Doctor, on the other hand, would once again be working in a clinic this time aboard the airship. He was due to report in two days' time for his arm to be checked again and at that time they would determine when he was able to start working.

The next day, Jack was up with the morning bell getting ready for the day. He put his simple shoes on then picked up Carys from her place of rest putting her in her carrier. Once she was secured, he put a large shirt on over her to keep both of them warm during the day. There really had been no discussion the night before as the Doctor made a small pouch with several nappies for Jack to take with him to the worksite. While he would have been happy to take care of the baby, she couldn't go the long hour's Jack was away between feedings. He would have to take her with him so that she could feed until she was old enough to eat solid food.

Thankfully, no one on the planet questioned the fact that Jack could lactate. It was the fifty-first century after all and more than one man had given birth by then. The only thing they found interesting was that he willingly chose to feed the child. Even on this prison planet, it was very unusual for a man to choose to nurse a child when other options were available. Most who chose to carry a child to term either bottle-fed the child or found a wet nurse who could feed the child instead. On a rare occasion, the man carried the child rather than his wife, there was also a procedure that many women chose to undertake so that they could nurse while their husbands returned to work.

"We'll be back tonight," Jack promised as he gathered the pouch of nappies along with a second small pack that had his lunch in it consisting of a piece of toast along with a slice of dried meat and an apple.

"Be careful," the Doctor told them from where he was still sitting on the bed.

"I will be," Jack promised. He went over to the Doctor kissing him softly on the lips goodbye. The Doctor kissed him back then kissed Carys on her head through Jack's shirt. He watched as Jack left to work, closing the door behind him. Alone in the small home, the Doctor got slowly to his feet. He felt weak and pathetic as he moved towards the cupboards to get his own breakfast. He opened the cupboard to find a single banana sitting beside the small bag of rice and a few other items. It was more food than they ever had at one time on the planet meaning that their meals could be slightly larger. Still, the Doctor took only the banana choosing to eat it for his breakfast over anything else.

With Jack gone for the day and nothing else to do, the Doctor decided it would be a good time to explore the village and leave the small house for the first time since they arrived. He chose a direction at random but knew as he walked that he was heading towards the mysterious tower in the middle of the town. That light on the top of the tower had given them hope while they walked in the darkness searching for a new place to live but it had also piqued his curiosity about why it existed at all. It took him a while to get there due to his weakened state even if it wasn't hard for him to find as it stretched higher than anything else on this planet. The tower that was in the middle of the town was unguarded meaning that they either trusted the people to leave the tower alone or they didn't know what it was. That was alright by him as it allowed him to get closer to examine the large black column. The metal seemed to be shiny and smooth all around it with no access to the inside. He looked up the tower but it was also smooth as far as he could see and he didn't dare try to climb it yet. In his current state, he would probably fall and he wasn't quite sure if he had enough energy to regenerate.

"I'm being thick," he whispered. Unless this was just a really big pole, something he highly doubted, there had to be a panel low enough that someone could access it from the ground. He just had to figure out where that panel was. He blamed his tired mind and recovering body once more as it took him a long while to finally find the access panel. It was close to the ground and he sat down in order to look at the inside properly. He was quickly able to figure out that the tower was a carbon scrubber for the air. It removed the carbon replacing it with oxygen so that the citizens could breathe as there were no trees or water to perform the job. It was also quickly clear to him that the tower wasn't running at full capacity. He wasn't sure if that was on purpose or if the tower just hadn't been maintained during its long years of use. It would have been an easy fix with his sonic but he would still be able to do it without it, it was just going to take longer.

For now he closed the panel. He wasn't thinking clearly still and he didn't want to cause the tower to shut down because he made a mistake. He also needed access to a few tools that he didn't have. Once he was released to work, he would talk to Luke to see if he could obtain the tools that he needed as well as gain permission to work on the tower. He chuckled to himself at the last thought because he was going to work on the tower regardless. He would just have to be more careful about when he was working if Luke told him that he couldn't.

Dusting himself off, he started once more to explore the village. Most of what he found was houses but there was what looked to be a school near the edge by the market. There were children running and playing in clothing that actually fit them even if it was clear it was made out of old uniforms. Going closer to the market, he was surprised to see that the stalls were already open for the day and that people were shopping. Just like the old village, they had stalls set up for trade with extra blankets and items made out of clay. They also had a barber hacking at a man's hair with what looked to be a piece of sharpened metal from the airship. There was a tented area and looking inside he saw it was a small food market. There was a variety of vegetables, meats, rice, and beans, as well as loaves of bread. There was even a selection of what he could tell were homemade alcohols for sale. Those though couldn't be bought with the ration coupons but instead had to be traded for.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the children got their clothing?" the Doctor questioned one of the two women working inside.

"Mrs. Snyder is a seamstress who lives at the edge of the town. She makes all the clothing for the children here as well as mends anything that you might need to be fixed," one of the women explained. She gave the Doctor directions to the home and he set off. He found it easily enough as she was sitting outside working on sewing a shirt with a needle made of bone. The work was slow as the needle was fragile and she had to be careful not to accidentally break it as she worked.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. You must be the seamstress Mrs. Synder," the Doctor greeted her as he approached.

"I am. How can I help you, Doctor?" Mrs. Synder wondered.

"I have an infant daughter who is less than a month old. I was wondering if you had any dresses that might fit a child so young," the Doctor questioned her.

"I do, just a moment," she answered. Standing up she went into her house returning a minute later. She had two dresses in her hands as she handed them over to the Doctor. The dresses were simple ones that pulled over the child's head but had ties so they could be worn for several months. They were too big for Carys at the moment but if he tightened them a little using the ties they would stay on her even if they hung past her feet. That was all right, though, as she wasn't crawling yet and wouldn't get caught on the dress while trying to move.

"What do I owe you for the dresses?" the Doctor asked.

"I appreciate any donations of bone or old blankets and clothing so I can make more but I only ask that you return the dresses when your child outgrows them so I can pass the dresses on to the next child in need," she answered.

"Thank you. I will make sure to bring them back," the Doctor stated. He didn't plan on being in the village long enough to return the dresses but he would make sure she got them back, even if he had to use the TARDIS to return them. He took the dresses with him as he set out once more. He wanted to go greet Jack and see where he was working but exhaustion was quickly setting in. Feeling no better than an ape, he instead headed back to his home to rest while he waited for his lover to return.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack left that morning with Carys strapped to his chest to help with the building of the homes. Even if the planet was dark at least he was out in the open and not in the stuffy caves which made him feel catastrophic and reminded him of being buried in the earth for thousands of years by his brother. It had taken most of his willpower not to run from the caves but to follow the men in to mine the ore that was required for their daily quota. Injuries were normal in the caves and he had died on more than one occasion due to cave-ins as there were no safety standards on the planet. Not that he admitted any of the deaths to the Doctor. He just hoped that building homes were safer not just for the sake of the men who were helping but the little girl who was strapped to his chest. He adjusted her as he made his way over to the small group of men who were gathering by a partly finished home.

"You must be the new guy," One of the men called out.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" He introduced himself. He could almost hear the Doctor telling him to stop it and he smiled to himself.

"I'm Adrian," The man answered. "Dustin tells me that you are currently feeding an infant so rather than have you up on the roofs with the rest of the team, I am going to have you help Kyle and James in making new bricks for the walls." He gestured to where two men were standing over by lines of burning wood. He joined them and was quickly shown how to make the bricks by mixing two different kinds of soil, straw, and water before forming them into the bricks and putting them by the fire. It was simple but tedious work that allowed him to tend to his daughter while he worked. No one questioned when he would take a short break to adjust her or change her nappy. He noticed that James also took frequent breaks from his task as James limped around slowly.

"Did you hurt your leg working on the homes?" Jack questioned.

"No, I broke it years ago and it never healed correctly. One of the other villages cast me out because I was useless to them and this one took me in," James answered.

"Was it from the leader's village?" Jack questioned. James shook his head no.

"The village I came from is to the west of here," James answered. Jack nodded wondering how many villages were actually out there and if the Doctor was right. Could they eventually find a place that they could escape from this planet before reuniting him with his TARDIS. He was eager to get back to the Doctor and tell him about the other village but he had to wait. Instead, he tried to focus on the task in front of him. It wasn't working though and he found his mind wandering. He thought about the people he had left behind on Earth. His daughter who hated him since he caused Stephen's death, Gwen who had been by his side at Torchwood and various others. He found himself missing Ianto and he promised himself once more that he would never forget him before forcing his mind back to the present.

When the end of the day bell finally rang, he collected his vouchers before heading out for the day. He went first to the market to collect a couple of bottles of water, two bananas, a serving of meat each, and a loaf of bread as well as a couple of vegetables for their evening meal. He planned on making rice as well to make the meal more filling and hopefully stop them both from feeling hungry for the first time since they arrived on this horrible planet. Going back to their home, he found the Doctor sprawled out on top of the blankets sleeping soundly on his stomach. He didn't stir as Jack let himself in, closing the door tightly behind him. He took off his overshirt and removed the sling that held Carys carefully laying her down in her cot. He found two dresses hanging off the cot and he picked them up looking at them with interest as he wondered briefly where they came from.

He took the dresses with him as he moved to the other side of the room. He laid them down away from the fire as he pulled out a bowl and began cooking the rice. He laid the meat down near the fire. It sizzled as it hit the hot clay bricks filling the room with the delicious aroma of cooking meat. His mouth water and he thought briefly of running back to the market to buy more. He stopped himself as he used a sharp rock to cut the vegetables into chunks and put them in another bowl of water to boil and soften. Once everything was done cooking he cut up the meat as well. He took out three plates and first dished the rice on to the plates. He then used the third plate to hold over the bowl of vegetables straining the water into the now empty rice bowl. He cut each of them a thick slice of bread and plated everything before picking up the two plates and taking them over to the bed where the Doctor continued to sleep.

"Wake up, sweethearts. Supper is ready and you need to eat," Jack cooed. The Doctor groaned rubbing his face against the blankets as he turned his head away from the sound of Jack's voice. "I know you are tired but you can sleep more after you eat." The Doctor grumbled something that Jack didn't understand and Jack chuckled. "I'm sure whatever you just said wasn't very nice but that isn't going to stop me from bugging you."

"Fine," the Doctor yawned. He used his good arm to push himself to sit up. Jack waited until he was sitting before handing him the plate of food. It was more food than the Doctor had seen at once since coming to the planet and he forced himself to take a bite of it knowing that Jack was right and he needed to eat.

"Did you have fun exploring while I was gone today?" Jack questioned.

"I did. I found the market and I met Mrs. Synder who can repair our clothing as well as make clothes that fit Carys. I also examined the tower at the center of the village. It is old and needs to be repaired but once it is it will provide more oxygen to this village as well as the surrounding area," the Doctor explained.

"That's a good thing. Maybe it will make breathing a little easier," Jack responded.

"It will," the Doctor agreed. "How was working on the houses?"

"They only have me making bricks due to having to have Carys with me. If we are still here when she is old enough to eat solid food, I may be able to actually help with the building of the homes. I found out, though, that you were right. There are likely other villages around here including one to the west. We should probably avoid it, though, as they also don't like people with long term injuries there and would look down on Carys," Jack answered. The Doctor nodded. He pushed the rest of his small plate of food aside having barely touched it.

"Not hungry still?" Jack wondered as he looked at the Doctor's uneaten portion.

"No. I just need to sleep," the Doctor answered moving so that he could lay back down. "Tomorrow night we need to fix Carys's leg and change out the cast. I am going to talk to Dustin to see if he has any suggestions that will make it easier on her and allow us to keep her foot in place after the cast comes off."

"Do you think he will?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shrugged letting his eyes drift closed. His breathing quickly evened out. Jack finished his own meal and thought briefly about finishing the Doctor's portion but pushed it aside as he picked it up bringing it with him. He covered it with a clean cloth and put it in the cool cupboard to keep until the Doctor was ready to try again. Thoughts were surfacing again and he pushed them down as he moved back to get Carys out of her cot instead. He picked her up cuddling her close to him as he took a seat on the floor at the end of the bed. "Have I told you yet about your older sister, Alice?


	28. Chapter 28

The Doctor woke up feeling warm and comfortable beneath the blankets. He didn't open his eyes immediately as he drifted not quite ready to move. He heard soft humming coming from the end of the bed and he lay still so that he could listen to it. It had been a long time since he had heard any kind of music as this planet was always quiet beyond the gentle crackle of the fire and the sounds of people moving around. He missed the sound of the gentle hum of the TARDIS or the birds chirping as he walked through the streets or woods. He even missed the chirping of the crickets late at night. All simple noises that he had taken for granted while he traveled but now wondered if he would ever hear again.

"It's been a long time since I heard you humming," the Doctor spoke up when Jack finally went quiet.

"I haven't had a reason to sing on this planet but I want Carys to know music. To have something on this planet besides the darkness that consumes day after day," Jack answered softly. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked towards the sound of Jack's voice. He could see the back of Jack's head and upper body sticking up from where he was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.

"I promise that she won't always know the darkness. One day, I will take her to see the sun and the stars. She will run on sandy beaches and feel the water lapping at her feet," the Doctor stated. He didn't know how long it would take but one day he would get her off this dark planet. He wouldn't allow her to grow up never knowing what the sun was or allow her to be constantly hungry and scared.

"Does that mean you want to raise her after all?" Jack wondered as he stood coming around to sit on the side of the bed beside the Doctor's legs.

"I need her to be safe, Jack. I need to get her off this planet and to feel the sun on her skin and the grass between her toes. I want her to have friends and to go to school with children her own age. She can't have that in the TARDIS," The Doctor informed him. Jack nodded as he kissed the baby softly on her head. She sighed in her sleep and he smiled. While he knew the Doctor was right, he couldn't help the fact that he loved the baby in his arms. He was completely attached to her not only since he fed her and kept her alive but because her and the Doctor gave him a reason to live on this planet.

"I still have a home and friends in Cardiff. You could take us there and I could raise her," Jack suggested. He turned his head to look at the Doctor. "You could help me raise her if you would like."

"You're trying to domestic me," the Doctor complained half-heartedly.

"Interested?" Jack asked. The Doctor smiled at him.

"I think there are worse ways to spend the next couple of decades," the Doctor answered. He took his hand out of under the blankets reaching out for Jack. Jack took his hand squeezing it gently.

"Do you want me to reheat your supper for you?" Jack questioned.

"Please." Jack handed Carys to the Doctor before kissing the Time Lord softly on the lips. The Doctor cuddled the baby to him as he watched Jack pull the cloth-covered meal out of the cupboard. He put it in a bowl over the fire stirring it until it was hot. He then returned it to the plate taking it to the waiting man. The Doctor pulled himself to sit again trading the baby in his arms for the meal. He still wasn't hungry but he knew that he needed to eat so he he took a few bites of it making sure to mainly get the meat and the rice. He only managed another quarter of the meal before he was full then allowed Jack to eat the rest so that it didn't spoil.

Despite sleeping all evening, the Doctor fell asleep early that night. He woke as Jack was getting ready to leave in the morning and he pulled himself to his feet. He needed to go to the clinic to have his arm checked and he still wanted Dustin's opinion on straightening Carys's leg. He left the home with Jack the three of them going to the clinic first. The Doctor told Jack that he could go on to work but Jack insisted on staying with him as he knew how weak the Doctor still was despite him trying to pretend he was fine. He was sleeping too much and not eating enough to sustain his body or his energy.

"Dustin will see you now," Amanda told him. He stood and together they went into one of the rooms. The Doctor's arm was almost fully healed though he had a slight indent in his arm that would leave a permit scar. He couldn't lie to Dustin and tell him that he was fine with Jack there so he had no choice but to state the truth. He told him about his lack of energy and the fact he wasn't really eating and still felt poorly. There was little Dustin could do but give him more herbs to help. Dustin also couldn't offer him assistance with straightening the baby's leg. On Hades, they didn't focus on fixing deformities but instead let nature take its course. It was cruel but necessary as only the strong survived the harsh climate, something the Doctor silently vowed to fix.

"When do I have to start working?" the Doctor wondered as they came to the end of their conversation.

"I am going to put you on light duty here in the clinic starting tomorrow. You will be helping Amanda at the desk until I feel that you are fit for further work," Dustin stated.

"Fine," the Doctor agreed. He felt weak over the fact that he didn't feel ready but he knew he had no choice. If he didn't work they would lose the extra ration coupons and go back to starving again. He had to force himself to move and get his strength back up. Then he would fix the tower before they left this village and once more tried to find a way off the planet.


	29. Chapter 29

The Doctor rested the afternoon away while Jack was at work. He made himself a small meal at one point of a banana that he mashed and mixed into the rice. It wasn't like the banana rice that he made on the TARDIS with sugar and seasonings but it was better than just plain rice allowing him to finish the small meal. He had a little more energy after eating and he took the time to prepare the strips of cloth that he would need in order to set Carys's leg later in the night. He even cleaned up the small home they shared a little taking time to empty the two cloth bags that he had packed for their original journey.

At the bottom of the bag, he found the chess pieces he had made in the previous village. He had planned on leaving them behind but Jack had obviously packed them for him so that he could finish the board in this village and allow them to play a game against each other. It was a small gesture and one that made Jack's pack heavier on the journey but he appreciated the thought. He set the pieces aside for now and then folded the bags putting them aside. He didn't dismantle them yet as he had no doubt he would need both again once they decided to leave this village behind. He just wasn't sure how soon that would be as not only did he need to repair the tower but he also needed to finish healing as well. He was determined that this time when they set out he would be able to walk with Jack the entire way and not have to be dragged or carried to their next destination again.

As the end of the workday neared, he started another batch of rice this time making enough for the two of them to share. He had just finished slicing the bread and setting it by the fire to toast when Jack entered the hut. His cheeks were flushed from working all day but he smiled upon seeing that the Doctor was out of bed and helping to prepare their meal. He gave him the rations he had purchased allowing the Doctor to select the rest of their meal as he took Carys off his chest. He changed her nappy and then put her in the cradle to rest while he changed.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better," Jack told the Doctor.

"I am getting there," the Doctor answered him honestly. He cooked off two pieces of meat for Jack and one for himself along with veggies for both of them. It was only root veggies that they had available and he wished they could get tomatoes so that he could make a type of pizza for Jack to enjoy. Still, they could eat better here and gain strength rather than continue to weaken due to just being fed bread and water most days. They ate their meal in relative silence with Jack once again finishing the rest of the Doctor's portion. After they were done, Jack cleaned up while the Doctor retrieved the resting baby from the cradle.

"Do you want me to feed her before or after you work on her leg?" Jack questioned the Time Lord.

"After, right now I need you to help me. We are going to have to get the previous wrapping wet in order to take it off. Then I want to clean her leg well and wrap it with a clean cloth before we add the new cast. Once we are done, you can feed her to provide her comfort while we wait for the cast to dry," the Doctor explained. Jack felt bad for Carys but he knew it was necessary to manipulate her leg as he helped the Doctor. She cried the entire time as even when wet they had to rip the bandages to get them off her leg. They then gave her a bath before dressing her in a clean nappy. Lastly, the Doctor wrapped her leg in a small cloth before gently manipulating her foot so that it was straight again. He then had Jack hold her foot in place as he wrapped it in clay soaked bandages.

"Alright, your turn papa," the Doctor told Jack as he took over holding her leg in place. Jack scooped the infant into his arms bringing her to his chest. She latched on suckling as the Doctor continued to hold her leg. Her cries stopped now that she was feeding and the manipulation of her leg was forgotten. The three of them sat on the ground near the fire so that the heat could help the clay to dry and by the time she was done eating the Doctor no longer had to hold her foot in place. She was falling asleep but the Doctor still took the time to dress her in her new outfit before she fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack kissed her softly on the head, then swaddled her in a clean blanket. He laid her down in her cradle letting her sleep until her next feeding.

"Do you want to play a game of chess while she sleeps?" Jack questioned seeing the chess pieces sitting by the wall.

"Not at the moment. I was thinking we could go to bed for a while," the Doctor suggested.

"I'm not tired," Jack informed him.

"Neither am I," the Doctor answered. Jack looked at him questioningly and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't help but chuckle as Jack scrambled to his feet. He got up slower as his arm still had trouble supporting his weight. By the time he reached the bed, Jack was already naked and his member was no longer soft. The Doctor didn't look at Jack as he let his own trousers drop then climbed up on the bed, straddling Jack's legs as he did. Jack leaned up, pressing their mouths together. He kissed Jack deeply as one of Jack's hands moved to his back and the other to his arse. He felt a finger pressing against his opening but not entering as it rubbed on the puckered skin. They still hadn't found anything to use for lube and he knew he was going to be sore if he allowed Jack into his body but that was all right. He pushed back against the finger giving Jack permission without ever saying a word.

Jack was careful as he pushed the finger into his body but it still burned. he tried to ignore it as he focused on the feeling of Jack's lips against his and Jack's hand rubbing his back. The finger worked its way in until it pressed against his prostate sending jolts of pleasure through his body despite the friction. He groaned pulling forward and pushing back effectively riding Jack's hand as they kissed. Jack's hand disappeared from his back as he reached in between them taking his own cock in his hand. He squeezed it to take the edge off as he almost came just from the feeling of the Doctor losing enough control to ride his hand. He then moved his hand to the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor broke the kiss to latch on to Jack's fingers sucking on them and providing the wetness Jack would need.

"Oh, god Doc," Jack moaned. The Doctor released Jack's fingers with a pop and then took his wrist in the hand of his bad arm as he brought his own fingers to his mouth. Jack arched his back rubbing himself against the Doctor as the Doctor got his fingers wet then reaching back slipped one into himself beside Jack's finger. He groaned at the stretch as he helped Jack to work his body open. Unable to take anymore, he pulled his finger free and Jack followed suit. He didn't allow Jack to roll them as he scooted forward just a little and took Jack's cock into his hand lining it up to his body. "Go slow or you will hurt yourself."

"I will," the Doctor breathed. Just like before it hurt to go in almost dry and he wasn't able to push himself back enough. In the end, he had to hold himself still allowing Jack to thrust up and breach his body. He gasped holding himself up with his legs shaking as he arse burned. He gripped Jack's wrist tightly taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as he tried to relax around the intrusion.

"You don't have to do this," Jack told him as he stared up at the Doctor. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed and his lips had gone thin as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"I know," the Doctor answered. Rather than pulling away, he sunk back taking Jack into his body. He pulled up quickly then sunk back slowly again. Jack let him move the friction almost painful for him as well but it didn't stop the Doctor. He didn't take Jack all the way into his body but rode him shallowly. Jack reached out taking the Doctor's cock in his own hand to help him relax as the Doctor moved. The Doctor was soft and it was clear he wasn't going to find his release by this act.

"This is hurting you sweetheart, let's try another position or something else because it is obvious you aren't enjoying yourself," Jack cooed softly. The Doctor nodded pulling himself off. He turned dropping to his knees allowing Jack to moved behind him. Jack reached out gently touching the sore opening. He then wet his own fingers as much as possible smearing the wetness on his cock and the Doctor's arse before lining himself up again. He was gentle as he pushed in but the Doctor still couldn't bite back the cry of pain as he entered his body. "Sweetheart."

"I'm all right, Jack. Please just finish," the Doctor begged softly. Jack contemplated not listing to the Doctor. In the end, his own body won and he kept his thrusting shallow as he moved. He found his release fairly quickly then pulled out. Moving he took the Doctor in his arms. He didn't try to finish the Time Lord off knowing that he was soft and his arse was sore.

"As much as I want to have sex with you, I love you too much to hurt you again like that. We may have to forgo penetrative sex until we are back at the TARDIS and have access to lube again," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded against him, turning so that he could rest his head on Jack's chest. Tonight didn't go as planned and he wanted to make it up to Jack eventually. For now, he took comfort in his lover's arms. He was tired but he couldn't sleep as he wondered what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
